Living With A Sneaky Devil
by daisukiasu'n'caga
Summary: AxC AU After years of being spoiled, Cagalli decides to move out. But then she learns that she's forced to share her apartment with a gorgeous hunk that she can't tolerate. With the seller gone. What's innocent Cagalli going to do? Ratings changed TM
1. Stuck With You

**Living With A Sneaky Devil**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise. Now go and bother some one else.

**Author's Note: **Hello once again mina-san!! I'm back and excited with my new fic!! It's a little kinky in mode but I will try to cut out much of the **sexual content**…unless you guys want it. Do you? (Giggles.) Tell me truthfully if you want it. (Wink.)

Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers who reviewed my last fic(My Mini Athrun)!! I love you!

**Summary: **At the age of 23, Cagalli finally got tired of living the high and mighty spoil life that her wealthy and rich parents provided her. So, she decides to move out. As she moves into her apartment, she learns that she isn't the only one who is occupying it, but a gorgeous midnight blue haired man who says the apartment is sold to him in the first place. With the person who sold the apartment to her gone. What's innocent Cagalli going to do? Live with the hunk? Or go back to her parents?

**Notes: For this fic, I decided that Caridad and Ulen are to be Cagalli & Kira's parents. Characters are somewhat OOC.  
**

* * *

**--Sneaky Devil: 1. Stuck With You--**

An amber-eyed blond dressed in a light blue summer dress walked into a big family room. "I've made up my mind already. Dad, mom, I want to move out." she said with a big determine smile.

"Why, honey?" Her mom asked bewildered. Her father took off his golden rim glasses and look up to his daughter. "Cagalli, what are you planning?"

Pouting, Cagalli sat on the arm of the sofa, which her dad was sitting beside to. "I'm not doing anything bad. I just want to move out just like all those mature grown-ups. I am 23, dad. I'm not a kid anymore. I want freedom and independence."

"Honey, I know you're 23. But why do you want to go and live outside with just freedom and independence in attachment? The city is dirty, dusty, and filthy. And you'll go hungry since you don't have a job."

Still pouting, Cagalli replied. "Then I'll find one." She got up and twirled her summer dress. Clasping her hands together, the blond spoke in a dreamy mode, "And besides, living outside is so dreamy. You can meet any one." Then she turned around to face her dad. "And maybe I might fall in love."

Ulen, her dad, didn't like the idea. "No. I'm not letting you fall in love with some dirty guy from the streets. You aren't suited for the city, Cagalli. You are better off in here, in the mansion, where it's warm and cozy."

"Daddy. You can't be like this!!" Cagalli said taken aback. "I don't want to stay my whole entire life in here, trap and confuse while the whole world walks forward without me."

"Ulen, don't be so hard with our daughter. Just let her explore." Cagalli's mom, Caridad, spoke softly but with point.

Hearing her mom's permission, Cagalli ran to hug her. "Thank you, mommy."

With a big sight, Ulen rubbed his eyes. He looked at Cagalli with a smile. "Ok, ok, I will let you. But, you have to have a roommate from this manor or any relatives or friends that we know."

"Hmm… I can ask Lacus." Cagalli said with a smile. "Ok, I guess Lacus could pass for a roommate." Her dad said.

"Yay!! I will go and ask her then!" Cagalli said in cheer. She kissed her parents and left to ask her long time friend.

Caridad, moved closer to her husband, she asked. "Do you think she will adapt to the city quickly?"

With a big sight, he responded, "Of course not at first but…Cagalli's been spoiled her whole life, she will feel out of order." Seeing his wife frown, he patted her both hands softly. "Don't worry, Lacus is with her. She will adapt with Lacus, around to help her."

With a faint smile, Caridad whispered, "I hope so."

* * *

Skipping on the fancy stone floor, Cagalli finally reached the pink heiress's garden. "Lacus!! Lacus!!" She called with glee.

A pink hair miss came out of her glass house. Seeing it was Cagalli, she waved. "Cagalli, what's wrong? Why are you so excited?" she asked.

"I'm moving out." Cagalli said with a big smile. Lacus was amazed. "Wow, really? Aren't you scared?"

Shaking her head, the blond spoke, "I'm not because I'm going to ask you to be my roommate! Daddy told me that I could move out if I bring someone that he knows could take care of me. So, I pick you Lacus. I know you won't be strict. So please Lacus. Pretty please!"

"Oh…uh…" Lacus was lost in words. The truth is that Lacus already moved in with Kira—Cagalli's older brother—in the city, **secretly**. She just pretends to live in her parent's manor to check on her garden. She couldn't just say no to her best friend, but she couldn't say yes either. Lacus looked up at Cagalli, who looked so pleading. Sighing she answered, "I will think about it."

"Ok. So, I will take it as a 'yes'." Cagalli said in a delirious mode. Before Lacus could even say something else, Cagalli spoke, "Oh, I got to start looking for apartments available. So, talk to you later? Bye roomie!"

"Huh? Ah, sure…" Lacus waved goodbye. She better call Kira.

* * *

_1 month and a half of planning… location: Hibiki manor…pool…_

"Oh, this is going so exciting!! Pillow fights and girls night out, everyday!! Wow, I can't wait!!" Cagalli cheered in the pool. "Right, Lacus?"

"Ah? Uh, yes…" Lacus answered nervously, as she sat on a beach chair. Something nudge her, she turned around to face Kira. He whispered, _"you didn't tell her?"_

Shaking her head, she frowned. That meant a no. Kira sighed. Taking her hand into his, he led her inside the manor. Lacus spoke with her soft voice. "I was afraid to hurt her. You know I couldn't do that to dear Cagalli."

Kira scratched his head. "Ah, her moving day is in a week. Just tell her."

"No, I can't."

"Then you are going to live with my sister?"

"…Fine. I'll tell her…well, not today."

"It has to be today. Our flight to Hawaii is tomorrow."

"…Ok, fine." They both head out to find Cagalli. As they walked out of the manor, they saw Cagalli standing there dripping wet and in shocked. "Cagalli," Lacus gasped.

A tear fell from her amber eye. "You lie to me. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm sorry, Cagalli."

"Liar!" Cagalli shouted. She ran back to the manor crying.

"…"

* * *

_Few more days before the moving day…_

"Yes, I said I want my money back!!" a blond screamed over the phone.

"Lady, I told you already. You can't have a refund. There's no way, since you're moving in few days."

"But I don't want to anymore!!"

"Then, I can't help you. Goodbye and please stop bothering me—."

"Hello? Hello? Damn it." She put back the phone on the receiver. Cagalli fell back on her comfy silky bed and grabbed her teddy bear. "What am I going to do? I can't tell daddy that Lacus isn't going to live with me…and I don't want to move out anymore…I don't feel like it…argh, what do I do teddy?" She groaned.

* * *

_The moving day finally came…_

"Now, honey, remember when you get there you better call mommy, ok?" Cagalli's mom said hugging her baby one more time.

Nodding with a sigh she walked to her dad. "Bye, daddy. I'll miss you."

"Bye, pumpkin. Have fun living with Lacus." Ulen said with a smile.

Hearing Lacus's name, Cagalli nodded nervously. Then she waved at her maids and all the workers in the manor. "I will miss you all."

Stepping in the moving van, she waved her last goodbye. "Guess I'm on my own." She whispered to herself. Cagalli looked outside. "Maybe I did the right thing…been on my own with no one in my way…"

* * *

As the moving van reached it's destination, Cagalli signaled them to bring it carefully to her apartment floor. She took the elevator. As the elevator moved up, she saw the sight of the city. It was breath taking, well, not really. But to Cagalli's first look into the city, it was stunning.

Ding! The elevator reached its floor, and Cagalli walked out turning left. Her apartment was the second door…is that right?

There were boxes and boxes of stuff lying around in the apartment as Cagalli walked in. "These aren't mine…" Cagalli looked around. "Yes, this is the apartment that I bought…but these aren't my stuff…"

Snapping back to reality Cagalli heard the mover's coming in with her stuff, she walked up to one of them and asked them about the boxes. His reply was, "Miss Hibiki, I have no idea. My men didn't bring them here."

"What? Then, who are these?" Cagalli asked in irritation.

A manly voice coming from the door said, "Mine."

Cagalli looked at the man who just said that. The guy was a head taller than her. He seems to be about two years older than her. And he has the most gorgeous emerald eyes that she ever seen and that look of that silky midnight blue neck length hair is to die for. He has a nice build, but that voice…god, is she having a stroke? I hope not…maybe is just her blood…pressure…

"Eh hem. Miss?" the mover coughed.

Shaking all those impure thoughts away, Cagalli directed her eyes on the mover. "Yes?" she asked her face a bit flushed.

"Do you want us to bring all the stuff here or do you want us to put it in the hall while you discuss matters with this gentleman? Because we have another shift to fill."

"Uhm…" Cagalli looked around. There is still space, and she will certainly not spend the night outside or move her boxes to her apartment by herself. "Bring them inside, please—"

"Wo, wo, wo, wait a minute, missy. This is my apartment. You aren't allow to move in when ever you feel like it," the midnight haired man spoke sternly as he came closer. So much for that **sexy image**, this guy is **an ass**.

Outraged, Cagalli spoke, "Excuse me? I bought this apartment. So, I get to move in."

"What? What are you talking about? I bought this apartment from the person who owned it before. They told me it was mine after I signed the contract." He brought out the contract that he signed.

"Well, buddy, if you are trying to lie to me, you are wrong because I have the contract…uh, it's somewhere in the boxes. But anyways, this apartment belongs to me."

"Now, who is trying to lie here. Look, little girl. I don't know why you are here but you are ruining moving day for me."

"**Little Girl**? For your information I'm 23 and I'm no child to be call that."

"23? You don't look like it. Anyways, I need you to clear your stuff."

"No, you are not listening to me! I bought this place!! Argh, fine, call the person who sold it to you!"

"Fine." He took out his cell phone and dial with the cell phone keypad. After three blasted rings the person finally picked up. "Hello, Mr. Waltfeld? Ah, hi. Yes, this is Athrun Zala. Yes, I'm moving today. Yes. Oh, no, it's perfect…it's just that I have some problem. Uh, no…But, there's a lady here claiming that this is her apartment which she just recently bought from you. Huh? Ok, wait." He handed Cagalli the phone. "He wants to speak to you. He seems quite confuse." Athrun said with a satisfactory smile.

Looking quite pissed, Cagalli snatched the phone from him. "Hi, Mr. Waltfeld? It's me, Cagalli Hibiki; we spoke over the phone a week ago. Yes, that's me. Sorry, that I yelled at you…Uhmm…ok, but I said that I decided to live here."

She continued talking smoothly on the phone. "Uh, Yes, I signed it. Yes, you gave it to me. No, you didn't say that…but I'm not living with him. Can't you come over tomorrow and decide who gets the apartment? …You're in vacation…with your wife? …In Hawaii!!"

Then her voice went high as her expression change. "But…I need the apartment today! No…then I want my money back!! What do you mean there's no refund!? But, I told you I'm not living with this guy!! –Hello? Hello? Bastard old man, hang up on me!!" She looked up and went blank as everyone was staring at her, even that guy who claimed to be the owner of her apartment.

"What? Never seen a woman shout angrily before!?" She hollered with an irritated voice. "GO back to work!" she ordered to the movers.

"But, ma'am, we finish our job." One of the movers said. "Then here and go home." She handed them a big tip. They all had with smiles as they left closing the door behind them.

The navy blue haired man cleared his throat. "Uhm…so what did Mr. Waltfeld say?"

With a heavy sigh, Cagalli turned to him, "He says there's no refund. Either we live here together or not. We have to wait till he comes back. He's in vacation with his wife for I don't know how long."

"What? Hey, I bought this flat."

"So did I." Cagalli hissed.

Sighing in defeat, he looked around then at the blonde's stuff on the ground. "So…we live together then, till that old man comes back."

"What!? I'm not living with a man under one roof!!" She looked at him. "Especially with you."

"What do you think I'm going to eat you at night?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She probably might consider that. Scratch that. She will never consider that. Colors fill in her fair cheeks. Cagalli averted her gaze from him to the door. "Don't be ridiculous. I rather die with knifes stabbed on me than be eaten by you." She blushed. "Or what ever you call it…"

"Ah, feisty, I see. Don't worry. I don't intend to attack women at night." He said lastly. Pointing at the biggest room in the hallway, he said, "I'm taking that one, if you don't mind."

Cagalli looked at the outrageous man with rage. "Uh, I do mind. In fact, I'm calling that one mine."

"Too late!" He said running in the room with a big box in his hands. "Hey! You cheated!! You took me by surprise!!" Cagalli shouted still standing there beside her stuff. She quickly marched to enter the big room but got stopped by the guy's tall muscular form. The guy chuckled, as he leaned over the doorframe. "Sorry, hon. this pad is taken."

He pointed at the room beside his which was colored light green. "Take that one. I guess no one is occupying it at the moment."

With fiery eyes, the blond spoke angrily, "NO, I said I wanted that one!!" She pointed at his room. Athrun looked at his red colored room over his shoulder then he looked back at the cute blond in front of him. With a smirk, he said with a seductive voice, "If you want this room then you should come **in** and give me some sugar."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

He looked up and down at her fine delicious curves. Then Cagalli got the idea. She covered herself with her hands crossed over her chest. "You sick pervert."

He chuckled. "Hey, I'm just making a deal."

Grabbing her head, she turned her heals back to her belongings on the floor. "Oh my god, what did I get stuck with? How did I get stuck with this maniac?" She groaned.

"Uh, excuse me? Did you just call me a maniac?" a voice behind her spoke.

She turned her face to face the maniac. "I wasn't talking to you…or about you."

"Then whom are you talking to or about?" he asked with a smile.

Sighing, she stood up carrying one of her boxes. "None of your business. Leave me alone."

He just watched her walk to her room with her belongings. Shaking some thoughts away, he took another of his boxes and took it to his room across hers.

"This will be fun." He whispered with a light and low chuckled. _"Maybe I'll get to feel those fine curves of hers shortly."_ He smirked. _"Yes, this will be fun, indeed."_

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 1.

**(A/N: Oh, my, it's short. Sorry, but how did you like it? I guess…Devilicious Athrun is already thinking of getting a taste of little poor innocent Cagalli, eh? Lol. Anyways, mina-san thanks for reading. You want to read more? Then wait till next update! See yah-meow!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	2. Learning to Live with You Part A

**Living With A Sneaky Devil**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise. Now go and bother some one else.

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone that review for last chapter!! And, as I'm tallying up the answers, the answer is YES to **sexual content**…my, my, my, I can guess that my readers are really awake for this, am I right? (Giggles.) Ok, ok, I will stop my teasing. I guess I will change the rating when I post the **lemon** in here, sometime near the later chapters.

And I'm sorry for those who said Athrun shouldn't be a pervert…or said no to sexual content…you could always skip it and go to the clean parts. Sorry once again. But the readers have spoken.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**--Sneaky Devil: 2. Learning to Live with You Part A--**

After what it seemed forever, Athrun finished his part of the apartment with his stuff. And not hearing anything from the cute feisty tigress, Athrun decided to check up on her.

With a slow pace, he walked over to see the blond in her room. And just as he quietly entered, he saw that she was having some difficulty assembling her bed. She just sat there with her perfect uncovered smooth slender milk white legs crossed on the wooden floor trying to read a piece of paper. No doubt is the manual.

He licked his lips. "I will do anything to get those delicious legs wrapped around me…" With a hidden grin, he nodded slowly in his mind.

Athrun kneeled beside her. "You need any help?" he asked, his voice fill with a hint of kindness.

Looking away from the confusing manual, she looked to her side to see the last person on earth she would **intimately** bond with, was offering their help. Yah, like she needed his help. If he thought, she would sleep with him just because of his act of kindness then he should think again. Seriously, does she look that stupid?

Cagalli flatly answered turn her eyes back to the damn confusing instruction booklet. "No, thank you. I can do it myself."

Snickering in his mind, Athrun wasn't going to let her off that easy. No way in hell was he going to let a good buffet go to waste. After all, he is a man with lust. And you know very well that what a man wants is what a man gets. So, either other way he will have this delicious feisty chit. Though it's going to take him a while to seduce her, he will have her anyways. At the end, she will be his, no doubt.

Quickly glancing at the manual, he stood up and grabbed a piece of fine wood, which is supposed to be part of the bed and screw it with another piece with the screwdriver held in his right hand. "Don't be stubborn. By the time you are finish with your bed, it will be a whole year already," he spoke with a soft honest voice.

Feeling pitied, which she did not want, Cagalli took the screwdriver from him. Her vein was about to pop. "Give me that! I can do it myself. So what if I will finish it in a year? At least I **accomplished** something for the **first** time in my life!!"

Hearing the main words: accomplish and first, Athrun said mockingly scratching his chin while nodding, "Ah, I see, I see. So, you're one of those selfish brat who probably ran away from home, and decided to be independent in the real world without help, Classical. Just classical."

Turning her head towards him with an ire look, she retorted, "What!? I didn't run away from home!! And yes, I do want to be independent. And no, I'm not selfish!! And who are you calling brat!? You…you…" Cagalli pointed at the guy with the magnificent emerald eyes. She was so close to him, a little more and their lips would have met. Her face flushed as her blood rushed through her head as quick as sunrays. Cagalli quickly turned her face back to the manual as she got far away from him.

With that devilish smirk on his handsome features, the midnight blue haired hunk asked, "You were saying?"

Trying to make her stupid blush go away quickly, she swore under her breath. "Oh, shut up!" which made Athrun laugh. "My what a quick temper you have Miss…? What's your name?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm not telling you." the blond answered in a flat tone, walking passed him.

Having to stop her by standing right in front of her blocking her pathway, he spoke with a smirk, "But if we are to live together for god-knows-how-long then we must know each other's name, am I not right? Miss…?"

"He does have a point." Cagalli thought. "Argh! I hate him."

Sighing, she answered plainly. "Cagalli Hibiki, and **not** a pleasure to meet you."

Chuckling at her rude remark, he shook his head. "I see. Well, it's a pleasure for me to meet you, Cagalli Hibiki." He looked straight into her stunning amber-eyes. "I'm Athrun Zala." Athrun stretched out his hand. Cagalli looked at his hand then him. "I rather not." She concluded.

With a sly smile, he asked why. She answered, "Well, I have a choice to refuse shaking your hand, have I not?"

"But that's just rude, ma'am."

"Why does it matter to you?" Cagalli eyed him, getting a bit irritated.

"Well, its just manners. Like they say 'manners matters'. Am I not right, Miss Hibiki? Isn't that what you are taught in, let's say, in finishing school?" He teased with a hint of mockery in his tone.

"Argh, you're one infuriating man!!! Leave me alone!!" Cagalli screamed at him walking out of her room to the washroom closing the door with a big slam.

Chuckling, he shook his head and whispered, "Always at your service milady." Then he averted his gaze from the door to the what-it-look-like unfinished constructed bed. "Somehow I'm getting an idea…hmm…"

* * *

"How the devil did you **finish** that so quick?" Cagalli asked, in an amazed looked at Athrun as she returned from the washroom. Seriously, how did he? Just about a minute ago, she went to the washroom to calm herself down and now that she's return, her bed is done? With all the bloody wood parts together and mattress…

"Easy." He replied, getting up from her bed. "I said, I'll help you, and now that I did. Shouldn't you give me something in return?"

Cagalli didn't like the sound of that. Yes, she's thankful, but to thank that man of a demon, she would rather die than do…you know…with him. "Oh, no. I'm not sleeping with you. No way in hell."

Athrun laughed shaking his head. "No, that's not what I had in mind, but I could certainly consider that—"

Blushing once again, Cagalli retorted hotly. "I said **NO**! You pervert!!"

Stepping closer towards the cute blond, Athrun, with a devilish smile on his face, he demanded. "Just **one kiss**." He stroked her soft pick and full of color lips with his thumb and his index finger.

With those words registering in Cagalli's mind, she answered unaffected swatting his hand away from her lips, "Ah, really tempting but no, I'm sorry. I'm **taken**."

Not believing her lies, Athrun countered stepping forward towards her. "Oh really? Then why are you here then instead at your guy's place?"

"…He's busy…" Cagalli made up, moving away from him.

"Oh, really? What's his name?" Athrun questioned the blond while raising an eyebrow while moving closer to her. His mind laughed.

"…Why do you…want to know?" Cagalli stuttered moving back more.

"Well, just to make sure that you aren't lying to me."

"Now, why would I—Ah!" Her senses quicken as she realized she fell on her naked uncovered mattress. She looked up to see a grinning guy with navy blue hair. "Now, don't get the wrong idea." She said to Athrun getting up.

"Oh, I won't." He replied in a whispered, looking at her luscious lips. He lowered his head towards her to sweep in and get that kiss that she owed him. But Cagalli didn't sense his closeness as she realized her precious teddy bear was on the ground getting dirty. Athrun obviously fell on her bed in outer shock.

Cagalli quickly rushed to the brown cotton teddy bear hugging it saying, "Ah, sorry Mr. Teddy. I forgot that I put you here. I should get you a chair…" She looked around to see her bed. "Ah, I should put you on my bed, then you won't get dirty." Cagalli quickly stood up to walk with her teddy bear back to her bed, but that man named Athrun Zala was facing flat on the mattress of her bed. It looks like he's resting on it.

With a loud voice, Cagalli shouted with outrage shock, "What the hell are you doing on my bed!? Get off you pervert!! I said **get off!!**" She hit him with her free hand while shouting.

Athrun turned around to face her with a blank expression. "Okay, okay." As he was getting up he saw what it looked like a teddy bear wrapped around her arms. Then he looked at the angry blond with a sly smirk. "My, my, how old are you?" he asked, still sitting on her unmade mattress.

"23…why?" Cagalli answered looking at him raising her eyebrow.

He stifled his laugher and pointed at her teddy. "Aren't you too old to play around with such thing?"

"Hmph!" Cagalli swatted his hand. "For you information, Mr. Teddy, is really special to me, I wouldn't dream of throwing him away. He's precious to me!" She then placed a kiss on her teddy's mouth for emphasis.

Athrun starred at the way she kissed that thing. "So, you would rather give your teddy bear the kiss that you owed me instead of giving it to me?" he asked looking at the irritating cuddly thing. Somewhat he felt jealous over that annoying looking toy.

Cagalli looked at her teddy than at him, replying, "of course. I loved teddy since I was a little girl. I would do anything for teddy." She raised one eyebrow and a smile appeared on her features. "Why? Feeling a bit jealous?"

Athrun laughed and answered clearing his throat. "No, of course not. Why would I be jealous of a **stupid** cuddly toy?"

"Mr. Teddy isn't stupid!" Cagalli yelled.

"How do you know, he isn't stupid?" he teased.

"…" Cagalli was speechless. She looked at him with angry eyes. "Your mean!" She shouted hitting him over the head with her teddy bear. "Ouch, Ouch!! Stop! Stop!!" he said covering his unprotected head. He tried to stop her with one hand but she kept slapping his hand off. Athrun laughed as he saw her cute reaction.

"Say sorry to teddy!!" she commanded, still hitting him with her teddy bear.

"Ahahaha, no way!!" Athrun laughed. "I'll not plead defeat!!"

She gritted her teeth. "Very well then!" she said throwing her teddy aside. "Huh?" He questioned looking at her.

She grabbed his head and with all her might she ruffled his midnight blue silky hair, her nails scratching his gentle scalp, making him yelped, "OWW!! OWWW!!! STOP!!! WHAT THE—HELL ARE YOU---OWWW!!! STOP!!!!!"

Cagalli laughed with all her might, not stopping her torment. "I will stop if you SAY SORRY to teddy!!!!"

"Not in a million of years--" He answered with a cried, swinging his hands to stop her but suddenly his hands made contact with something **soft and supple**. He opened his shuteyes to see Cagalli frozen and looking where his hand was placed, her breast. "Sorry." Athrun apologized meekly, bringing his hand back down.

It took a second to register in Cagalli's mind, as she covered herself screaming, "**AaaaahhhhhhhhhhHHHH, PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" before Athrun could say another sorry, her hand flew directly to his cheek making a loud slap sound. That's going to leave a mark.

She signal to her door. "Get out before I call the police on you, you sick Bastard!!!!"

Without hesitation and a messy hair, Athrun gulped and ran out of her room. He looked back. Yah, he shouldn't have, as he saw Cagalli quickly slam the door at his face. Athrun gulped and walked into his room closing the door behind him. He lay on his bed thinking, looking at his hand.

_"I just touched her…accidentally…"_

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 2.

**(A/N: Ehehehe, how did you like it? Athrun just touched innocent Cagalli!!! What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter??? Is Cagalli going to move out? Call the police on him, or…??? Lol. Anyways, mina-san thanks for reading. You want to read more? Then wait till next update! See yah-meow!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	3. Learning to Live with You Part B

**Living With A Sneaky Devil  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise. Now go and bother some one else.

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone that review for last chapter!! Wow, I'm amazed on just how many of readers review this!!! Oh, you guys are making me cry!! (So happy.)

**Bad news:** Remember when I said that I'm going to post the **lemon** in this fic? Yah…well… it's not going to happen… Sorry!!! I know it's big disappointment! **BUT!** It will be posted in my **LiveJournal**!! So it will be cut out when I post it here. I'm just doing for the sake of reader's age and the FF.

And if I don't do this than this fic is going to be probably **banned**, and of course you and I don't want that, am I right or am I right?

Thanks for reading this message. I hope you understand. (The ratings might definitely change. Lemon offsite.)

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Previously in Sneaky Devil 2…**_

_"…SAY SORRY to teddy!!!!"_

_"Not in a million of years--" He answered with a cried, swinging his hands to stop her but suddenly his hands made contact with something **soft and supple**. He opened his shuteyes to see Cagalli frozen and looking where his hand was placed, her breast. "Sorry." Athrun apologized meekly, bringing his hand back down._

_It took a second to register in Cagalli's mind, as she covered herself screaming, "**AaaaahhhhhhhhhhHHHH, PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" before Athrun could say another sorry, her hand flew directly to his cheek making a loud slap sound. That's going to leave a mark._

_She signal to her door. "Get out before I call the police on you, you sick Bastard!!!!"_

_Without hesitation and a messy hair, Athrun gulped and ran out of her room. He looked back. Yah, he shouldn't have, as he saw Cagalli quickly slam the door at his face. Athrun gulped and walked into his room closing the door behind him. He lay on his bed thinking, looking at his hand._

_"I just touched her…accidentally…"_

* * *

**--Sneaky Devil: 3. Learning to Live with You Part B--**

He didn't mean to touch her, yet. Eh, guess his hand slip too early. Oh, C'mon he was only trying to protect himself from her sharp iron claws. That's called **self-defense**, right? …Besides she started!! If she didn't give him that kiss that she owed him in the first place then everything wouldn't have happen!!! And moreover he assembled her bed!!! Ah, that feisty female is going to pay!!

Athrun growled, "She's definitely going to pay—Ow…" He winced, touching his head. Ah, right. She scratched him with her deadly nails. Hope the scratches that she gave him aren't that bad, he has to finish that proposal for Monday, and he hasn't started on it yet. Who said being a Project Manager for a big Architectural company was easy? Slacking off thinking of—

Before he could think of anything else, he heard that cute Blondie's footsteps passing by his room. _"Probably unpacking her stuffs,"_ He thought, lying back on his bed with his hands over his head. _"I wonder if she's still mad…"_

* * *

_Next day…_

"Good morning."

"Morning yourself, pervert." The voice spoke back.

A delicate smile display on his handsome features as he went to open the fridge for orange juice. "Hey, I'm sorry for yesterday. You know my hand just slipped."

"Right." She said muttering something else in a deadly silence that that pervert could not take notice of, _"Asshole."_

She quietly ate her toast as she sat down on the chair that was 'his furnishings'. Of course, she didn't want to, but she didn't have a choice. Besides, where would have she sat? On the cold wooden floor? NO WAY! …And now she's eating his bought bread and drinking from his bought orange juice, which he didn't mind. Ah, she should have gone back to her room and skip breakfast totally! …No, she should skip the whole day just to avoid that horrible perverted face from her sight!!

Finishing the moist bread in her mouth, she quickly finished drinking her orange juice and stood up.

"Hey, where are you going? Leaving so soon?"

"What can't I?" She asked turning around with a hiss.

He smiled. "No, I just thought that we could get to know each other."

"In your dreams, ass." She turned her heels to go back to her room but his manly hand held her wrist not letting her move an inch. Cagalli stumbled back falling…on **his lap**!! "Oh, how sweet your comment is. Do you know that you hunt my dreams since yesterday?" Athrun said sarcastically with a smile. His plan went smoothly and now just the last finishing touches.

His arm coiled around her slender waist in order to keep her from fleeing his sight. No way in hell was he letting her go. After dreaming about her all night long, he certainly wasn't letting her go so easily. His male hormones that were craving for her weren't making it easier for him to control himself when he saw her just this morning in her cute light green housecoat. It tickled his mind as he wondered what she was wearing underneath that housecoat. A see-through nightgown? PJs? Nothing? Ahh, yes, he would love that. That little tigress would look good in anything as well as nothing—Opps, there he goes again in dreamland.

As the pretty lady sits just seconds on his laps he dreams of her… what a pity. Poor messed up guy, the girl is just there in front of your eyes, he could do anything. Ay… hopefully he finds help with his daydream state. Fast.

As the fair blonde sits nicely on his lap and her exotic scent so close to him that it intoxicated his nostrils with each second of breath he took, he can finally find himself at peace or maybe not.

Cagalli blushed as she realized she was sitting on his muscular taut thighs. Oh, for god's sake! She can truly feel them underneath her. And she couldn't deny it that he has nice thighs. Oh god…she must have gone mad!! And now she didn't dare to turned her face to face him, she might do something worst that's already done. Curse this devil under her!!

"Excuse me." Panicking, Cagalli tried to get off him, but the gorgeous man behind her wouldn't budge and inch, even with an arm around her waist. Finally, Athrun snapped out of his dream state. "No, no, I don't mind. I like you sitting on my lap. It actually feels nice." A sly smile appeared on his features.

Her face flushed as his dirty words hit her. "S-stop talking rubbish! And let go or I will serious call the police on you for **sexual assault**!" she threatened hitting him on the arm. He laughed. "Now, now, let's not go crazy and call some police to solve _our problem_—"

"'**Our problem'**? What the hell are you talking about? I have no problem! The problem is **you**!!! **You sick psychotic pervert!!!**"

Athrun smiled as he faked an, "Ouch. that hurt."

"That better hurt, you pervert." Cagalli said hitting him on the arm again.

"Why do you insist on calling me _'a pervert'_?" he asked looking over her shoulder. A sly smile appeared on his gorgeous features few seconds after he sense her go tense, "Is it because I touched your breast and that made me a pervert?" Cagalli blushed madly but said nothing. And yet once again she hastily tried removing his arm away from her but he had a strong yet light grip on her.

He chuckled. "What's the matter? …Why are you suddenly panicking?" With no answer from her, Athrun slowly lean on her shoulder like the sneaky devil he was he whispered seductively in her ear, "Don't worry _once in bed you can get all feisty all you want."_

Cagalli's mind exploded with a _'What the hell'_ reaction that repeated itself in a mantra. She tried cooling her senses down but with the feeling of his warm breath coming from each of the words that he spoke it tickled her every inch of fair skin in her body. Her conscious shook in frustration, bringing Cagalli's blood to instantly boil. No, not that kind of seduced high blood unbearable pressure point, but a frustrated and annoyed bloody boiling point. She cracked. She had it with this… this, this, _indecent piece of living thing._ Her fist shook as she tried to restrain herself, but just before that _indecent piece of crap_ could even touch her cheek with his hand, a gust of wind flew at him, along with a fist. Her fist.

The scene past so slowly that heaven and hell laughed.

In a slow motion, Athrun fell off the chair hitting the ground with a stunned expression. Cagalli, of course, stood up. A satisfactory smile appeared on her face. "Tried to mess with me again, and you will get more of this." She showed her clutched fist to him for emphasis.

Athrun blinked as he touched the corner of his mouth and saw what it was that felt hot like liquid; he cannot believe it, a tiny trail of fresh blood ran down at the corner of his mouth and that aggressive female just did this to him. All he wanted was to know her better and she beat the hell out of him with her deadly fist punch. Where the hell did she get that strength? Isn't she from an **elite** noble family? A surprised look appeared on his batten expression, he gaze at the walking blonde who had a satisfactory look on her face as she turned around and walked away to her room.

Somehow out of nowhere, this aggressive female was arousing him more and more. And he liked it. A lot, weirdly as it may sound.

Athrun stood up and lift up the fallen chair. He touched his bruised lip and winced. He better go and buy a first-aid kit before she randomly acts him and sends him to the hospital. And of course he didn't want that.

* * *

_Cagalli's room…_

"AARRGHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed as loud as she could on her pillow. _"What the heck is wrong with him!!!???? Does he not get that I don't want to do anything with him??? Jesus Christ!!!! That guy has serious problems!!!"_ She looked up from her pillow at her teddy bear, which was just sitting on top of her dressing table beside her bed.

She dropped her fluffy pillow and run to get Mr. Teddy. She hugged it tightly, snuggling against it. "Teddy, that pervert touched me again!" she muffled as she held it so close to her face. "What's wrong with that man, Teddy? How sick can he be?"

Pretending to hear an answer from her teddy, she gasped. Whispering back saying, "Maybe daddy was right. There are weird people in this city."

Again she lifted her ear to hear her teddy bear answer. She interpreted Teddy say, _"Then go back home, sweet child..." _With a boom she answer, "NO! I will definitely not go back!!!"

"I'm not going to be shoved by some… some, **GUY**!!" She added with a huff and with an angered look the door she said back to Teddy. "I can't stand him but if I can't live with him then… I'm going to kick him out."

_"What?"_

Cagalli smiled. "That's right. I'm going to kick him out!" She giggled. "So, Teddy, here's the plan…"

* * *

_An hour or so passed by…_

Keys were dropped into a nearby end table and a sigh was heard. "Damn, First-Aid Kit. Why is it so hard to open? Stupid box."

"Need some help?" a blond asked, coming out of her room with her coffee cup in her hands. Her clothes totally changed. She was wearing short-shorts and a black tank top with her red bra strap showing a bit from each side.

His eyes averted from the box to his roommate's clothes. _"Was she wearing that before? I don't remember…" _He looked up again to gaze at her outfit then back at the box. _"Yah, she was certainly not wearing that before."_ His mind chuckled. _"Nice and kinky."_

"So do you still need help?" Cagalli asked cutely, playing with her blond short hair. "Uh, sure." Athrun answered in a trance, and Cagalli with a smile sat down beside him.

"You know, it's not that hard opening a box. Specially a First-Aid Kit." She giggled.

"Oh really? Here, try it." A smirking flashy smile emerge from his lips.

She took the First-Aid Kit box from him and tried opening it. The damn lid was like glued onto the bottom or something cause' Cagalli couldn't open it.

_"Damn…_thing—!" Cagalli cursed. She was about to tear the top off but thankfully Athrun stop her. He chuckled, "I don't think that's effective." He tried taking the box from Cagalli but she slapped his hand away.

"I can do it!" she hissed at him. Athrun sweat dropped and decided to let her do it. And beside she looked all cute with that angry face of hers and her attire… oh, don't get him started.

Gathering all her strength she tore open the stupid box apart. All the things like bandages, dressings, medicines and such went flying into the air. "Ehehe, Opps," Cagalli chuckled nervously, which made Athrun sweat a lot more.

Athrun stood up quickly to catch the falling ones, making a panicking face. Cagalli couldn't hold her laughter much longer, as that stupid guy was making the most funniest face that she ever since. She burst out laughing.

And as Athrun finish catching the last one, he walked back to the sofa and dropped all the first aid kit stuff back into the box. He saw her bursting out in laughter. He asked with a smile, "so, you think this is funny, huh?"

"No." Cagalli replied cutely, muffling her laughter with her hands while shaking her head.

"Right." He said sarcastically, coming closer to her. He jumped on her, straddling her with both of his legs tickling her on the sides. "Ahhahhahaa, stop. Stop. Ahahaha…" Cagalli laughed, moist forming along her eyes from all the laughter.

Athrun laughed still tickling her. "Not yet! Not till I get my revenge for what you done to me in the morning!"

"You pervert…! Ahahhahaha, stop!!! …Get off me, ahahaha!!!" Cagalli yelled while laughing. Ay, her plan failed, so much for kicking him out. "I will not be defeated!!" Her mind screamed.

She tried to move out of his reach but since she was straddled under him and laughing like a maniac, Cagalli had no choice but to lay there in laughter…_unless._ "Stop, you idiot!!! Ahhahahahahaha!!!!"

"Never!" Athrun laughed.

"Get off me, ahahahaha, or I'll…ahahhahaa!"

"Huh-?" His face was in sudden confusion until she accidentally knee him on the… YUP, that's right… _on his thingy…_

"OWWwww!!!!!" He winced falling on the floor clutching his thingy…

Cagalli sat up, looking down at him. "I'm sorry!!! I didn't mean to…uh, knee you there… I was just bluffing…but...I..." She apologized covering her mouth. "…Does it hurt?" She asked feeling guilty.

"Ugh…what do you think?" He gasped, still on the floor.

"I'm so, so sorry!!!" Cagalli looked beside her, the first aid kit. "Uhh…maybe there's some ointment in the box for your…" She blushed as she was suggesting. "…uh, thing…"

"N—no…it's ok…I'll be fine." He murmured looking at her with a painful look. "Let me just rest here."

"Uh, maybe you should rest in your room… where is more comfortable…" Cagalli blushed looking away from making eye contact with him. "So, you don't have to sit in the cold wooden floor in pain." She hit herself mentally afterward for suggesting that.

"…Sure." He responded with a nodded.

Cagalli took his arm over her shoulder as one of his arms where…uh… near his thing…that…

Cagalli shook her head as she walked slowly with him to his room. "You know, I am truly sorry that I did this to you. You know I didn't mean it…"

"No harm done…" he chuckled as his respond was ironical.

"Idiot." Cagalli laughed.

"…I guess I—" Athrun was about to say something but the ringing of the phone stopped him. And before Cagalli could even go and get the phone from the receiver, the answering machine went on.

_"Hello, this is Athrun Zala. Sorry, but I'm not available at this moment. Please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you. –-BEEP--"_ Cagalli nudged him on the ribs, muttering. "You didn't put my name in? I live here too, you know."

He apologized. "Ah, sorry, I forgot to—"

A woman spoke to the answering machine._ "Who's Athrun? What a weird name…Uh, anyways, hey pumpkin! This is mommy. Your dad and me are in the city, so we decided to visit you for the day. I hope you and Lacus are home by the time we get to your apartment. See you there. Love you!"_

"Shit." Cagalli swore. Athrun looked at her. "Is my name that weird? …And who's Lacus?"

_"Oh, crap. I'm in big trouble."_

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 3. 

**Note:** Ok, yes, Cagalli is too old to play with her teddy bear. But she loves it too much to let it go. So she's kind of a kid/ grown adult. She will go and tell Mr. Teddy, as she calls it, all her problems that are facing her. Sorry, if she sounds like a kid. But bare with it, she's eventually going to let it go sometime around.

And no, the Teddy doesn't talk.

**(A/N: Eh, sorry if this chapter was a mess. I had to study for finals so I had to cut time on writing. What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter??? Will Cagalli's parents find out that she's living with a guy instead of Lacus? Will she get in trouble? Lol. Anyways, mina-san thanks for reading. You want to read more? Then wait till next update! See yah-meow!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	4. Manservant Alert

**Living With A Sneaky Devil**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise. Now go and bother some one else. (Smiles)

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone that review for last chapter!! Sorry for making you wait for so long!! Oh I did well in my exams! Yay! I'm so happy!! (Smiles like a maniac.) Okay, read on if you want to find out what's happening!! Major enjoyment with AthrunXCagaliciousness!

* * *

_Previously in Sneaky Devil 3… _

"…_Hey pumpkin! This is mommy. Your dad and me are in the city, so we decided to visit you for the day. I hope you and Lacus are home by the time we get to your apartment. See you there. Love yah!"_

"_Shit." Cagalli swore. Athrun looked at her. "Is my name that weird? …And who's Lacus?"_

"_Oh, crap. I'm in big trouble."_

* * *

**--Sneaky Devil: 4. Manservant Alert--**

"Hey, so who's Lacus? Is she your sister or something?" the gorgeous emerald guy asked in a curious tone.

Cagalli's reply didn't come; her thoughts were occupying her clouded mind. _"Oh my god, what do I do!! They're coming here!!" _Cagalli's mind screamed. _"What do I do? What do I do??"_ She turned to look at the hunk with midnight blue hair. He was still waiting for her reply, which never came.

Without alert, she gaze at him in a dreamy-kinda state, _"Hmm…he has gorgeous eyes…I like green…--wait, WHAT!? I-I don't! Do I? –Uh, well yes, I do, but--"_ She turned away with a blush on her face. Cagalli mentally hit herself. _"That's not the point!! Focus, Cagalli!! What do I do with him?? I can't let mom and dad know that he lives with me. While Lacus is not here because __**she's gone with my brother to stupid Hawaii!!**__"_

"Hey." The hunk said to her, waving his hand over her face, bringing her back from her thoughts. "Huh?" She said in a surprised tone. "Is something wrong?" she asked confused.

His eyebrows rose. "Shouldn't that be my question?" Athrun came so close to her space that her face flushed without her noticing. But Athrun sure did. And somehow he liked it.

"Eh? …Uh…well, I guess…" She mumbled dumbly as she couldn't think of anything but his so close and so enticing lips. One touch and I think she might do whatever he wants with her. Anything.

"_Uh, wait. What are you thinking?"_ her conscious hit her harshly. _"Ah! No, no, no, Cagalli! Brush that stupid thought away from your mind!! He may be nice and kind right now, but this he's nothing but a perverted scoundrel! Don't fall for his traps!!" _

Before Cagalli's senses kicked in, even though they had. Well sort of. The midnight blue haired man gave her a smile and moved away from her personal space. "Aren't you happy that you are seeing other people other than me? You must be relieved."

Stunned by his action, Cagalli sighed in relieved. "Yah, well you're--" She stopped herself and looked at him. "I didn't mean that."

"It's ok." He brushed it away with a smile. Slowly he took a seat on the edge of the sofa. His 'insides' not paining him much as before, when she accidentally knee him. "So, who's this Lacus that you are panicking about?"

Cagalli was taken aback. She quickly replied. "I'm not panicking."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?"

She sighed, taking a seat beside him. "OK, I am a little bit. It's just because that… Lacus, my childhood friend, she…" With a quick summary, Cagalli finally ended with, "…can you please help me? Pretty please?"

Athrun tapped his chin, thinking. "Hmmm…well…"

"I need your help!" she said in one breath. "Please! …I will do anything!"

"…_Anything?_" He grinned looking at her current attire.

"Athrun! I don't have time for this! My parents could be here any minute. Now would you--" a finger was pressed on her lips.

"Hey, you said anything." He devilishly smiled. "And to make me help you, a kiss will be enough."

Cagalli cursed inwardly at herself.

"I'm waiting," he said.

Cagalli bit her lips. A slow warm blood flow brushed her face scarlet red. Knowing that she had no choice if she wanted him to help her, she had to kiss him… Or she will have to fend herself from her parent's rage…

Fighting with her conscious, she finally spoke. "Close your eyes." She demanded, and he did so.

A quick lip-on-lip—wait, that's _lip-on-cheek…_ "Ok, there you have it." Cagalli said satisfactory, her mind laughing.

Opening his eyes, he knew that she might play this kind of game. He shook his head, "Not that way, my dear. Here like this." And in instant, his lips met hers. She tried to push him away, but soon gave up as his manipulating tongue drove in into her delicate mouth. She tried hard enough to not let him in but his demands were forceful, yet gentle. The soft and warmth tongue of his, played around with hers, striking the good spot in her mouth that she might yearn for more. Slowly and slowly, Cagalli's body was slipping as the fire in her middle sparked as he in gentle motions rubbed her waist with his manly hands. She couldn't push away from him, his lips… they were too delicious… he stole her first kiss… him, Athrun Zala…

With a heavy breath and a satisfied-yet-lazy expression, Athrun spoke, "Now that's how you do it." He left her breathless, still panting from their kiss. The hunk with the gorgeous emerald eyes wasn't quite done with her, he wanted more, but the doorbell rang.

Ding-Dong!

Sudden panic struck the blonde to her veins, make her jump up. _"Holly shit!"_ Her mind screamed. _"How could I forget??"_ she turned around to her accusation, the hunk she was just kissing few seconds ago. He was sitting there satisfied, arms flung on top of the couch. The blush that was spread through her whole face few seconds ago, grew more.

She gulped as she saw him coming up to her.

"I'll get the door." Athrun said, walking pass her. "You should make something for your parents, like drinks." He suggested, flashing a smile. Later stopped walking as he looked at her, up and down at her current attire. "Better yet, change your clothes. I don't think your parents would be fond of seeing you like that." He pointed out.

Cagalli looked down. "!"

"Oh Good afternoon Mrs. Hibiki and Mr. Hibiki..." the midnight blue hair man greeted opening the door.

"_He's going to pay for this!!"_ Cagalli screamed in her mind. Her plan failed and he just tried seducing her and she almost felt for it!! Thanks to her parents that they push the bell, but that doesn't help in a way! She has to deal with them too! Could her day get any worse?

In a quick flash she went into her room and started changing out of her scandalous clothes.

* * *

"Uhm… may I ask who are you young man?" A forty-age old brunette woman asked as she saw the most gorgeous young man she ever since in front of her. Her husband, Ulen, immediately took a dislike on the man in front of him. He felt bad vibes coming from him. "Say, what are you doing in my daughter's apartment? This is room 207, right?" Ulen pointed out.

"Ulen, don't be so rude." His wife hissed. "Maybe we got the wrong apartment." And before she could apologize for her husband behavior, Athrun with a smile replied, "It's alright ma'am. And you didn't get her apartment wrong; this is in fact your daughter's apartment." Slowly opening the door and taking a step back, Athrun said, "Welcome."

Both of Cagalli's parents were clueless as they look at the young man in front of them who was just smiling.

* * *

"Mom, Dad! I'm glad that you came!" Cagalli greeted with a fake bright smile hugging both of her parents who of course hugged back. "Hi sweetie."

Cagalli's heartbeat jumped when she caught a sight of 'him' behind her parents. "Eh, let me show you the apartment." Before Cagalli could even walk few centimeters, her dad stopped her. "Say, Pumpkins, who's this young man in your apartment?"

"Ah…that's--"

"Sorry for the late introduction. I'm Alec Dean, Cagalli and Lacus's…_**manservant**_." Athrun said, with a smile. An 'Oh' came from Cagalli's parents. They seem surprised but to the understanding of Cagalli's background since they are her parents, guess that she still depended on others just like she was raised.

"!" Cagalli's mouth was gaped. _"MY…WHAT!?"_ Her mind shrieked. _"Did he say my…__**manservant**__!? Is he crazy?? Has he lost his mind? What would my parents say!?"_ Cagalli took a second to see her parent's reaction. They were smiling.

"They are smiling!? And they are talking to him? Huh?"

"Oh, I guess Lacus hired you then." Ulen said looking at the young man in front of him.

"Miss Lacus, you mean? Yes, she hired me." Athrun's gaze shifted for a second on the panicking blonde standing beside her mom. "She said that Miss Cagalli here has a hard time adapting to the city life, so Miss Lacus decided to bring back some rich life in this apartment, by hiring me. I originally came from Lacus's group of domestic workers from her manor."

"I see. How clever, right honey?" Cagalli's mom said in awe to her husband. "Yes, very clever. That's Lacus alright." Ulen replied with an amused expression. He turned back to the blue haired manservant with a smile. "Alec, I hope you treat my daughter well, as well as Lacus because if you don't your going to suffer and I mean bad." He got an elbow from his wife who laughed.

Athrun sweat-dropped. "Don't worry Mr. Hibiki, they are in my best care. Nothing will happen to them, I swear."

"Good." Ulen said nodding. "Now, Alec bring us some tea and sugar."

"Sure thing." Athrun said nodding. He walked passed Cagalli, who hissed in a low voice, _"What are you doing?"_

He quickly whispered back with a bright smile, _"What does it look like? I'm your manservant…"_

Cagalli blushed and turned around quickly to her parents who were calling her.

"So, sweetie, where's dear Lacus?" her mom asked putting her cup down on the nice glass coffee table. Caridad saw the pink hair girl nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Eh…she's out shopping…" Cagalli nervously replied. Her mom's brows rose. "But why didn't she ask Alec here to do it? He is your servant." She signaled at the dark blue hair servant who was cleaning in the kitchen.

Cagalli's heart panicked. "Oh, uh that…" she tried quickly to think of something. "…She wanted to go out and have some fresh air."

"But why didn't you go with her, sweetie?"

"Mom, please stop asking me question. I don't think my brain can come up with so many lies…" Cagalli's mind boomed. Clearing her throat, she replied. "Oh, I didn't feel like it."

"Are you feeling sick?" her dad asked touching her forehead. "You look a little pale."

Shaking her head, Cagalli said. "No, I'm ok. It's just that I'm so happy that you came." Her parents smiled till something popped in one of their mind.

"Say honey, who was that man on your answering machine? It sounded a lot like your manservant, Alec…" Caridad said in a curious voice.

Cagalli sweat-dropped. "Uh, yah that was him… me and Lacus were playing around with the answering machine and Alec got tired of us fighting over who gets to say the lines… So he said it for us."

"Ohh…I see…" her mom said nodding a few times. "But he didn't say it was you girl's apartment but a guys' with a strange name…I forgot what…"

"Ehh? Oh that name…" Cagalli laughed it out nervously. "…Yah, Alec likes to joke around…and make us laugh, so he made up a weird name…"

"I see… what a nice and funny young man he is." Her mom nodded. Caridad gave a look at her husband who smiled back. Their daughters' finally growing up or so they thought.

* * *

"Finally they are gone… I never knew how much they talked before… thankfully daddy had to go back for an emergency meeting…" Cagalli said in exhaustion. She fell back on the comfy couch that she and Athrun…

A cough sound was made nearby and Cagalli opened her eyes to see a man with dark blue hair standing right close to her looking at her. "What?" she asked blinking.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh, right. Thank you for being my manservant." She covered her tired eyes.

"My pleasure." He smiled.

Re-opening her eyes, she stared at him. "Why did you say to my parents that you are my _manservant_? Couldn't you think of anything else?"

His reply was, "Nope."

"…" Cagalli sat up frustrated. "You're telling me that that smart brain of yours can't even be capable to think of anything rather than _**manservant and seducing me**_?"

Athrun laughed. "Yup."

"Why is that?" Cagalli crossed her arms like his. Her eyebrows rose as she heard his explanation.

"_Because I want to please you and make you mine."_

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 4.

**Note: Athrun's pseudonym in GSD is Alex Dino, but in this fic, I decided to change it to **Alec Dean**.**

**(A/N: Lots of winks winks Ehehehe, well I guess I will leave it to that. Anyways, mina-san thanks for reading. You want to read more? Then wait till next update! See yah-meow!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	5. Dreams with a Devil in Heavens

**Living With A Sneaky Devil  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise. Now go and bother some one else. (Smiles)

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone that review for last chapter. I'm back and healed! If you haven't read my LJ, then let me tell you why I didn't update as promise… (I had a bruise wrist and needed to stay off from computers or anything related to wrist movement.) It's almost a week since last update. And I'm sorry if you were waiting but remember health comes first. Smiles.

Hope you can understand.

Ok, it's becoming a little personal, so I'll just let you read on.

There's something good in this chapter… (Grins) and bad.

* * *

_Previously in Sneaky Devil 4… _

_"__You're telling me that that smart brain of yours can't even be capable to think of anything rather than **manservant and seducing me**?"_

_Athrun laughed. "Yup."_

_"__Why is that?" Cagalli crossed her arms like his. Her eyebrows rose as she heard his explanation._

_"Because I want to please you and make you mine."_

* * *

**--Sneaky Devil: 5. Dreams with a Devil in Heavens--**

"I don't think I'm ready…" the blond blushed covering her exposed breast. "I'm scared…" A finger was placed on her soft pink lips and a male with a caring voice spoke, "Shhh. Cagalli, it's alright. I'm here. You don't need to be afraid…"

Cagalli nodded slightly with a hint of blush.

In a gentle feeling, her dark blue haired knight brought his lips to hers. His fingers touched her blushing cheek, feeling her warmth and softness. In a slow motion like time would stop forever, they fell on a cloud. And passion that was secured in their veins sparked everywhere leaving them in outer bliss. Clothes flying everywhere, hands and skins touching as heat consumed them. Ah, the feeling of love.

"Cagalli, are you ready?" his voice spoke hoarsely as he tried to catch his breath.

With a surprise expression, Cagalli nodded nervously. "I think so…."

In a swift yet gentle move, he—

"AHHHH!!!!" Cagalli screamed as rose in a sitting position from her bed. She touched her forehead; tiny sweat drops were felt as she brushed them away with her hand. Her chest rose up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart was beating like crazy.

_"What the heck was that!?" _She screamed mentally. _"…I just had a dream of him…and me…" _She grew paler and shivered at the dirty dream she just had. _"Why do I feel naked?"_

She looked down and sighed.

Ok, she still had her clothes on. That's good… but why does it feel like she's been stripped?

"…_Maybe because of that kiss…"_

Cagalli touched her lips. She could still feel his touch on them. Her cheeks flushed. But until that second, her mind shook.

A drop of sweat ran down her spine. _"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel…?"_ A lump of saliva was stuck in her throat, unable to swallow it. Shaking her blond locks, she shook her head. _"I must be going crazy to even dream of him!"_

Cagalli stood up from her bed and slip on her yellow slippers. She walked to the door, opening it. In slow walks to the bathroom, she rubbed her temples. _"My head hurts now. Stupid--"_

As she opened the bathroom door, sudden steam flew pass her. Slowly as she raised her head in question, her eyes opened instantly big like saucers. Her mind kicked in alarm. Cagalli's heartbeat thundered immensely in her pulse and her face flushed red. May you ask why?

Right in front of her was a very soaked and very naked midnight blue hair guy. Yes, the guy who hunted her dreams. That's right, him, Athrun Zala, naked and soaked in the shower. The water was still beating on him creating warm steam.

Cagalli blushed even harder when Athrun noticed her. His head turned to the side to see who came in. With a surprise look on his face, Athrun was about to say something but Cagalli apologized quickly in a meek voice, covering her eyes. "I'm sorry to barge in!! I didn't know you were taking a shower!!! I didn't see anything. Ex-excuse me…" She ran quickly back to her room, slamming the door shut.

Her mind instantly screamed. _"Oh my god!! What just happen??? Did…did I just see him with…nothing on…in the shower…" _she cursed, _"Ahh, how embarrassing!!! I'm never showing my face again!!!!"_

Knock. Knock.

"Eh?" Panic alarmed her._ "Oh my god! It's him! Oh man, his going to scold me…or worst…"_ Cagalli shook her head from thinking the impossible.

"Cagalli?" the guy from the shower called knocking on the door again.

Answering in a timid and embarrassed voice, she replied. "…Yes?" Her face was flushed with the thought of him in the shower…

"The bathroom is free if you want it."

"Eh? Bathroom?" Her face was all in question. "Eh…ok, thank you."

"No problem." The voice replied, fainting away as he entered his room.

Just before Cagalli could relax, Athrun added chuckling, _"Hopefully you won't forget what you **saw**."_

Cagalli blushed. She opened her door yelling. "Don't **flatter** yourself!!!!"

Too late, she could hear him laughing inside his room.

_"Bastard."_

* * *

The glory daylight hit her window, lighting everything in sight. Cagalli groaned as she sat up. _"I didn't sleep a wink…"_ she turned her head to the door. _"That bastard had me dreaming about him the whole night…"_ she groaned again.

Walking to her vanity table, she looked at herself through the mirror. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was in ruins. _"I'm going to kill him."_

Flash of yesterday's incident seep into her mind again. "ARGHHHhhh!!!!" she screamed loudly grabbing her golden locks.

Knock. Knock.

"**WHAT!?**" she raised her voice, looking at the door.

"Hey, are you ok? Did you have a good dream about me?" Athrun asked with a lighten mood.

"**GO AWAY!**" she angrily threw one of her adornment pillows at the door making a thud sound.

"_Hmm…must be PMS…"_ Athrun thought walking away. _"Better yet…" _He smiled.

* * *

Cagalli finally opened her door and walked to the bathroom, rubbing her eyes.

Athrun, who was sitting on the couch typing something in his laptop instantly, took notice of her emergence. He looked at the clock and said loud enough for her to hear, "How long were you supposed to sleep? It's pass noon."

"Don't bug me." Cagalli said tiredly entering the washroom. She slammed the door loudly.

"You know if you keep slamming every door in this flat, I'm the one who has to pay for all of them," he said with a sober tone. "Since you have no job." He added in a whisper.

From inside the bathroom, Cagalli tried hard to ignore his stupid sayings till he said the last part. She dried her face quickly and walked out questioning in an irate voice, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"What?" he asked not looking up from his laptop.

"What you said about me not having a job."

"Isn't that the truth, hon'?" He looked at her pissed amber eyes with a smile.

Gritting her teeth, Cagalli grab the tiny pillow lying on the couch and threw it at him, right on the face. "Asshole. We will see about that." She walked back to the bathroom.

Athrun chuckled staring at her nice rounded rear.

* * *

"_I think this is a bad idea but I got to prove that stupid guy wrong!"_ she walked to the elevator and with a finger she pressed the lobby floor.

Just before that, a guy with a black cap enter, he stood at the corner looking at the ground.

"_Hm…weird. Why would someone wear such baggy clothes on a sunny day?" _Cagalli thought in her mind as she gave a glance at the man behind her. He was talking silently on his cell phone.

Few words that Cagalli caught were, cute, blond, and **rape**.

Cagalli froze and the elevator…

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 5.

**(A/N: Oh, scary… who's the mysterious character? Was he talking about poor Cagalli? And what about the elevator…? You want to read more? Then wait till next update! See yah-meow!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!)

**_By: Daisukiasu'n'caga_**


	6. A Seduction to Hell

**Living With A Sneaky Devil **

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise. Now go and bother some one else. (Smiles)

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone that review for last chapter. I'm sorry I left you guys hanging for such a long time.

Sorry to tell you that I'm not finish with my current stress in Projects, so I'm just updating this for the readers who can't wait. Till next update.

**P.S.** Oh, and one last note. I'm not yet ready to post the new fic, because I think it's a lot of stress to me, who's the writer. I will wait till later when spring break is finish. Sorry for disappointments. But if you want a preview then I'll give it to you. Just go to my LJ and it will be there.

* * *

**Previously in Sneaky Devil 5…**

"_I think this is a bad idea but I got to prove him wrong!" she walked to the elevator and with a finger she pressed the lobby floor. _

_Just before that, a guy with a black cap enter, he stood at the corner looking at the ground. _

"_Hm…weird. Why would someone wear such baggy clothes on a sunny day?" Cagalli thought in her mind as she gave a glance at the man behind her. He was talking silently on his cell phone._

_Few words that Cagalli caught were, cute, blond, and **rape**. _

Cagalli froze and the elevator…

* * *

**--Sneaky Devil: 6. A Seduction to Hell—**

The light flash as it reached its destination, the lobby floor. The creepy guy who stood at the corner of the elevator walked up to the frightened blond and laid his hand on her left shoulder. "Miss—"

"AAAAaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" Cagalli instantly freaked out. And soon as she wished someone would help her out, the elevator's door opened to her wish. She in a dash ran out bumping into something solid. She held it tight, screaming help—

"Cagalli?" a male voice called.

Blinking as she heard that voice before, she looked up. "Athrun?"

"What's wrong? Why are you screaming _help_?" Athrun looked at the man getting off the elevator then to the blond who tightly wrapped her arms around his body like she doesn't want to ever let him go. He liked the idea. No, wait, that's not the point! The point is finding out what was causing her to act like this.

The scared blond instantly without letting go of her savior, pointed at the man behind her. "He was trying to **rape** me!!!"

"**WHAT!??**" both of the guys said in outrage shock.

"No, I wasn't!!" the guy with the black cap exclaimed with a flushed face.

"YES YOU WERE! I heard you say so!!!" Cagalli retorted. "You said in your phone something about cute, blond, and **RAPE**!!!"

"I said there's a **clothes tag** on the cute blonde's **NAPE** that she doesn't even notice about to my friend!! Not **RAPE**!"

"Oh."

Her cheeks instantly change color.

* * *

"Aahahaha…" The blonde's savior who is also her roommate, Athrun Zala, made audible laughs. 

With a red tomato colored face, Cagalli hissed, "Oh, shut up. How was I supposed know he said that! He was whispering on his cell, for God's sake! …And somehow I misheard that…"

Athrun kept chuckling as he and the embarrassed blond walked walk to their flat.

"Athrun!! Stop laughing!!! It's not funny!" In an annoyed way that she was, Cagalli hit him lightly on the arm several times, just to make him stop. Holding his hands in defense and still in the mood of laughter, Athrun said, "Ah, ok, ok. I won't laugh." He chuckled some afterwards, silently.

Not quite convince, Cagalli hissed at him. "Laugh again and I'm… I'm…**not** going to talk to you…ever again!!"

"_Huh?_" his brows rose and slowly his facial expression changed. He was technically laughing, **again**. "Was that a threat?" he asked her, as he kept laughing.

Face flushed once again, Cagalli huffed, quickly opening the door and strolled in, only to halt and ask in sudden disbelief, "WHAT the heck happen here?" It seemed that the living room she was looking at was nothing more but mess of papers and folders around, covering it. She couldn't even see the sofa or the table anymore. The puzzled blond quickly turned to the annoying midnight-blue hair knight, who by the way has finally stopped his hysterical period.

Athrun spoke as if everything was normal. Well, that is, only to him. "This the work I have to do." He bent down to pick up a piece of paper, he show some documents to her. "I got a call in the morning from one of my workers, who told me that the one of the clients of mine has changed their mind on the project layout at the last minute and wants a new one by Tuesday."

Cagalli suddenly felt her mouth gaped. "Are you serious?" she looked at the mess in front of her. It was a lot. I mean, a lot. "How are you suppose to finish them all by Tuesday if it's already Sunday?"

"Hey, they didn't promote me as the 'Project Manager' for nothing." He said with a charming smile.

"_I like when he smiles. Though he's a jerk."_ Cagalli giggled in her mind and her other side of her mind didn't contradict it at all. Something was changing. "Oh, can I help? Please?" she asked like a little giddy kid wanting to play along.

Athrun seemed startled but relaxed, as he actually felt comfortable around her in her cute child giddiness. "Sure." He looked around. What's something she can do and not break anything? "How about giving me _a kiss_ to start off?" he gave her his usual devil of a smirk look. Does his jerk side always win? Hopefully not.

Cagalli's eye twitched. "Don't even think about it, mister." She slapped him on the arm. "I'm actually trying to help you, so get professional."

He chuckled and put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. How about a…peck…"

Cagalli glared at him.

Athrun sweat-dropped. "…A cup of coffee would be nice," He finished with a smile.

"Coming right up." She said plainly.

"Hey." He stopped her, holding her wrist lightly.

"What?"

"Do you actually know how to make coffee?" her roommate asked with a doubtful smile.

"…" Cagalli blinked at him for few seconds, then confirmed it, "Yes, I think I know."

He let go of her and said in a mocking tone, "Good. But just in case that if you _don't_, please have mercy on the kitchen. I just bought this place."

Dodging a sharp pencil, Athrun laughed, as Cagalli cursed him.

* * *

_Few minutes later…_

"Here you go…" Her mind added, "_you doubtful pervert_." She kneeled as she settled the coffee mug on an available spot on the coffee table. "Thanks." The working guy thanked. He looked at the coffee then took a tiny sip. "Hmm…this actually taste good."

"Hey was that supposed to mean?" Cagalli asked in irk.

"I'm just saying I never knew you knew how to brew coffee."

"Well now you know. I'm not that _'blond'_."

"Huh?"

"You know, _'blond'_, as in dumb. Which you people said to all living blondes."

Athrun smiled. "Yes, yes, and you are the only among them who is the cute smart feisty one who keeps me _awake at night_." He joked in a sarcastic tone, and ended up getting a punch from her for being a pervert. "_Hentai_." She said walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

"_Does he always act like this around women?" _Cagalli questioned her thoughts. Her face still flushed in a redden color as she thought of him. She screamed in her head. _"Why in the first place did I volunteer to help him? What did it outcome for me?"_ her senses tingled. **_"Funny you said that… you just want to be close to him. You can't deny it."_**

_"I just want to help…"_

"**Right." **her conscious laughed.

She clutched her heart. It beat rapidly. _"I-I…"_ she couldn't deny it. She did have some feelings for him… or maybe it's just physical attraction?

Cagalli took a good peek at the midnight blue hair man, who was still sitting in the living room, writing something down. Her fair cheeks burned. He's a pervert and nothing more. He wants nothing but tease her. Tease her till she's right where he wanted… in his bed.

Ay, her mind hurt from all the nonsense that had had happened to her since she was forced to move in with that…devil of a man!! Some part of her wanted what he wanted… is this the cause of living with a man? Nor less a handsome man. They influence you, seduce you and later destroy your innocent. Is that right? Maybe she should have gone back with mom and dad, where it was safe.

But she wanted the city life too, like everyone else. She wanted both.

_"Too late to back out…"_ she took another look at him. _"Guess I just got to resist and defend myself..."_

* * *

For the past hours, Cagalli accompanied Athrun in his messy work. But not only were they alone together on the same floor but Cagalli's defender was there with them too. Mr. Teddy. Yes, the stuff teddy bear that she loves the most and that stuck with her through 'tough times' was there with her, just if 'the blue-dude' did anything to her. If Athrun did ever do something she would just throw teddy at him. What a nice owner, huh? Using a dear stuff-animal as a defending weapon, by throwing it at the target. Life is amazing when you have shield for perverts. 

"Can you keep that teddy bear away from me?" a voice said uneasily.

"Why? It's not touching you or anything." The blond said with a pout.

Athrun said looking at it. "You're putting it right on my face."

"Well, of course. Mr. Teddy has to watch out for your perviness. He's very protective of me. He doesn't want you doing anything bad to me as I'm here to help you."

Athrun chuckled. "If you want to help me, then get this off my face, please."

Not quite convinced, Cagalli sense he was sort of right. "Hmm…ok… but he will be watching you." She placed Teddy between her and Athrun. At first place after she served him coffee, she saw the closeness that they were going to be in. Blushing as the night of dreams she had raced through her mind once again, Cagalli decided that it was best if something was between them. Just to keep safe. Mr. Teddy was the answer.

"Ok." Athrun confirmed, while writing something on a file folder. The amber eyes of the blond stared as he scribbled notes and measurements on a piece of paper. It was amazing, as he knew without a calculator the right amount of numbers, even Cagalli couldn't figure out much of it. Ah, that's right. Yes, Cagalli of course was taught mathematics through her childhood years. It was the hardest and the most difficult lessons that she had to endure. But she guessed it was worth it.

"Oh, shouldn't that be 290.56?" she rose to Athrun as she calculated it in her brain.

Athrun looked at the paper, scanning it and did another quick calculation. "You are right," he said in amazement. "You really cease to amaze me, huh?"

Cagalli smiled. "I'm just helping."

* * *

_An hour or so passed…_

Stretching his tensed muscles, Athrun called. "Cagalli." The tiny little head of hers popped from the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Can you get me more coffee?" he asked as he right now sat in front of sheets of graphing papers and rulers.

"Sure." She speedily walked back to the kitchen and walked back with a cup of hot coffee in hand, and what she didn't know was that her foot accidentally got caught on the rug below her, sending the coffee in mid-air. It fell **near** Athrun's head, but thank god, Cagalli was in time to push him out of the way, as she fell on him, starling him.

"Uff!" they landed on the carpet floor, Cagalli on top of him. She groaned as she could feel her ribs hitting something hard below her. Opening her amber eyes, she came to face emerald ones. They were enchanting, like gems and magic. Cagalli could easily feel his breath on her. His lips not far away… Cagalli's lusty mind poked, _"Give in…"_ while the other side said nothing. Her mind going cloudy let her own lips decide. Making of whatever choice she had, Cagalli lowered the left over space between them and kissed him. She couldn't fight the temptation. So, she gave in. _she shouldn't have._

And as the guy beneath her, who was startled at the sudden situation, recall at their current position, his mind smiled. He with gentle movement accepted her lustful lips.

_The heat just started…_

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 6. 

**(A/N: Hmmm…is it hot in here or what? ♪Cagalli and Athrun laying on the floor, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes♪…lol, ok, I wont spoil the next chapter.)**

**(A/N: Anyways, mina-san thanks for reading. You want to read more? Then wait till next update! See yah-meow!)**

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	7. Fires and Heavens with You

**Living With A Sneaky Devil  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise. Now go and bother some one else. (Smiles)

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone that review for last chapter. And waiting for me to post this. (Smiles) I guess I couldn't ditch it. I'm just too attached to Asucaga and…You GUYS, my readers.

Oh my other gift you guys, is named **'The Girl Next Door'**. It's a M-rated fic with undecided chapters. Please check it out. The later chapters will be posted soon after this week or sooner. Hope you like the prologue.

**Warning:**

Readers bewared that this fic contain a "**Mature"** subject matter, and it will changed into a **M-rate** from now on. If you can't or don't like Mature scenes, I suggest you to read something more 'saint' like a fic that's T-rated or lower.

You are warned. And it's not my responsibility is you don't like it.

* * *

**--Sneaky Devil: 7. Fires and Heavens with You—**

In a weird new alive senses, for the first time of her life, Cagalli was finally able to touch sin and embrace it. She didn't know that she had this kind of side, the side of lust. Is that saint? It should be because it felt so good and rich, like you never want to give it up. Saints could always go back to themselves later…right? Cagalli's mind wondered, as the guy above her nibbled her ear.

With a moan coming from her soft gentle lips, Cagalli felt uncomfortable making it. Was it normal? …She never had…you know…that sort of contact before. Maybe she should, well, she did want to find out how a man made love to a woman. A blush crept up her fair cheeks, how should she tell Athrun that she never had that kind of contact before? Would he laugh if she told him? Visualizing his expression, Cagalli shook her inner thought. No, probably he will laugh… wait, would he?

"Cagalli?" His voice broke her thoughts. Cagalli shook her head and looked up with a puzzled look. "Huh?"

"Are you ok?" he asked with a worried expression. He gave her some space as he got off her, kneeling on the floor. She looked at him in alarm. "Oh god, I messed up. I'm sorry." She bit her bottom lips.

Athrun gaze at her biting and somehow it made his breaths deep. "No, it's not your fault." From getting anymore arouse than he already was, he turned to his pile of work. "I got to finish this work, anyways…" Athrun looked at the coffee spilled on the rug floor. "You better clean that up." He moved away from her, picking up several papers, occupying himself.

Just that moment, Cagalli felt guilty that she in someway ruined the moment between them.

"_Athrun…"_ From looking at the spilled coffee than to the handsome hunk in front of her gave her a swift blaze in her heart. She gazed at him with unexpected cloudy eyes. A sudden beat leaped in her heart. Cagalli swallowed. He looks so good with that blue dress shirt on. She noticed some of buttons on his dress shirt weren't buttoned. She could see some of his flesh.

Just thinking about him made her stomach sizzle in fire.

Cagalli couldn't think much at this point. All she wanted now was Athrun and nothing else. She wanted to explore. To explore what she was missing all her life.

…Explore it with him.

Athrun was so absorb in his work that he didn't sense small hands reach him from behind, holding him gently by the waist until he sense something touching his ripe abs. Athrun turned around to find two golden cloudy eyes starting back at him with a mischievous glint. "Cagalli?" he called in confusion.

"Athrun…" she whispered seductively in his ear. "I want what you want…" she purred. "So, give it to me…" Cagalli smiled when she heard him swallow hard. Oh, god, she never knew she was like this! It felt so seductively good. I think Athrun is feeling the same.

"…Really?" He asked thickly, his devil side turned on.

"Yes…" she answered giving him a good lick on the earlobe, her breath tickling him.

With that, Athrun pounce on her. Down they went on the rug floor, filled with office papers. Athrun kissed her, bringing her wrist just above her head. His other hand lay on her cheek, touching her softness. Sparks of unusual wild heat and desire rose.

A gasp escaped Cagalli's mouth as she felt Athrun's hand sliding up her shirt to her breast. Their lips still wildly connected. Athrun tried to undo her bra with Cagalli arching her body towards him.

Beads of sweat covered their foreheads. Their panting fill the whole room making it only them in their world and no one else.

Before Athrun could take her dark-green colored bra off, Cagalli took her mouth off his, hands on his blue hair and called his name. "Athrun."

It wasn't a desire call. It was an attention call.

"Hm?"

His gaze gave her blood a run for their lives. "Before we do it…I-I…don't…I haven't…you know…before…" she mumbled with a blush creping up her cheeks. "I…have no clue…how to…you know…do It." at the last words, Cagalli turn her gaze away from him.

Athrun didn't seem at all surprise. "It's ok." He kissed her again, ever so slowly. "I kinda knew, when I first kissed you." He gave her a teasing smile. "Don't worry, I'll teach you." He squeezed one of her breast, which made her blush worse than before.

"Pervert." She said with a shy wicked smile. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Athrun chuckled, pecking her on the lips. "Oh, nothing. Shall we move somewhere more comfortable? I think the paper will cut your soft skin." He looked at her right in the eye. "Don't want to get you cuts."

"How caring of you." Cagalli said sarcastically to him. She looked around, the whole living room looked like a mess. "I think so too."

With one smile, he scoped her up and walked to his room, Cagalli on his hands. Their lips never parted.

"You know I always wonder something." He whispered against her lips.

"What's that?" she gasped.

"When the hell I get to get you in my room."

Cagalli giggled, bringing his lips to hers once again.

* * *

- 

Lem Insert (Offsite; in my LJ)

-

* * *

_Somewhat hours…_

A sudden jolt ran through her body and she quickly sat up. Perspirations ran down her forehead, she wiped it away slowly, trying to recollect everything that happen in the past 24 hours. The sun was already down.

"_Athrun…me…in his…bed…"_ a sudden blush ran through her fair skin. She touched her burning cheeks, the sheet covering her front dropped on her lap. She gasped as she felt her chest that was over exposed. She covered her self with the fallen sheet.

She slowly turned sideways, hoping he wasn't there. To her surprise, he wasn't there at all!! _"Where is he?"_ She asked worriedly in a listen whispered.

Cagalli looked below the bed to find her scattered clothes, but unfortunately found none. A twitch formed on her brow. _"Where did he take my clothes to? …Hopefully not to sale them!!"_ Her mind hit her for the stupid jest she just made.

Think of finding him first, she hastily wrapped the bed sheet around her and walked to the door, opening it. She walked out slowly, hoping to see him in the flat somewhere. She looked around.

"Ah, you're up." A voice spoke, startling her; she almost dropped the sheet covering her.

She turned around to find a smiling straight teeth dark blue haired hunk, bringing his mug filled with coffee to his lips, taking a sip. Cagalli's eyes focused on his lips. They were nice and long, almost like a girl's lips. Weird, Cagalli's thought concluded, he has most feminine looks than she could ever think of.

A voice brought her back to reality once again. "Cagalli."

"Uhm, yes?" she asked staring back at the guy in front of her. He had a grinning look on his face. "How was it?" he asked with cloudy eyes.

Her mind ran. "What do you mean, how was it?" she suddenly said her thought out loud.

In a humorous laughter, Athrun laughed, hoping not to spill the coffee in his hand. Sad chance it did. A little bit. "So innocent." He concluded, sipping the spill coffee from his hand.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Cagalli questioned a bit irritated, drying his hand with a kitchen cloth that she quickly got.

She hit him on the arm, meaning she was serious.

His laughter dying, he said thanks for the cloth and walked passed her with a devilish smile. She just gaped at him. "Athrun! Explain it specifically!" she demanded.

Sitting in front of his messy work he looked up to the irked blond. With a smirk, he spoke with a seductive tone, "Did you enjoy **_it_**? The way I touched you? The way I made you scream when—"

"Ok, that's a little too specific!" Cagalli stopped him, with a blush racing back on her face till her neck.

He chuckled. "Hey, you said explain—"

She stopped him once again. She didn't want to hear more of his seductive tone. She had no idea what she might do. "Ok, that's enough—" something poke her mind, while she spoke, Athrun's eyes laid at the bed sheet she was covering with.

She whacked him again, muttering _'Pervert'_.

"Where's my clothes?" she asked holding on the bed sheet tighter. She hoped it wouldn't fall.

"Why? Embarrassed that you have nothing to cover yourself from my delicious eyes?" at the end, he licked his lips emphasizing it. Cagalli's stomach rolled. Oh, god! She wanted to kill him now!!

"Agh, never mind, keep them if you want. I bet I won't be wearing them anytime—" She said frustrated, turning her back on him, walking to her room.

"I put them in the washing machine." He finally spoke with a grin. "You don't have to be that feisty, Cagalli."

Her vein was about to pop. She wanted to retort, but when she turned around, she already found him working already. Glasses on nose bridge, papers on hand. _"So damn hot."_ Her mind thought. The reminiscence of him in the shower and all the little naughty things that happened to her by that calm devil, who was sitting quietly looking at papers, gave her pulse a fast thrust.

Before her breath became erratic, she entered her room closing the door behind.

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 7. 

**-Note:** Sorry, if you thought it was short, but in the Document program it adds the lem. And I decided that this chapter was only for lem and nothing more. Next chapter will be exciting. Just wait, ok?

(A/N: Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!)

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	8. A Waterfall of You

**Living With A Sneaky Devil**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise. Now go and bother some one else. (Smiles)

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone that review for last chapter. I understand that I lost some readers because of the change in ratings. But as I said in the beginning, it will be a M rated fic. There will be NO change in that. There will be **lemon****s** in this fic as I said before. Not just one but there will be more in future chapters.

Sorry I said that I will post this earlier but hey, it's here now. (Smiles.) So read up!

'_The Girl Next Door'_ will be posted soon.

* * *

**--Sneaky Devil: 8. A Waterfall of You—**

Water rained on her fair skin, touching every inch of her in reach. The heat of the water sent warm waves directly to her luscious body, creating visions of him touching her. Foam on her blond hair was made from her lathering sequence. It slid down her back like a tail of silk, covering her soft rear. The shampoo scent indulged her senses creating an atmosphere of paradise. Thoughts of him made her hot.

She tried to ignore the fact that she was daydreaming of him, but she couldn't help it. Once she gets out of the bathroom, she will see him. And in the morning it will be the same, no doubt about that. She couldn't help but imaging him doing more than a little bit that what he had already done. Wait. What he did to her just hours ago was the whole thing people said the word _'sex'_ meant, right? Or was there more than that? She didn't know, as she didn't have a clue.

Cagalli's mind clouded as the thought of indulging more of Athrun Zala in her mind and soul. She shivered. That will be mind shattering if she knew what more could he give her. Her mind poked as she asked herself if she could ask him, what the word _'sex'_ actually meant. Her face instantly flushed as the thought of his expression.

She shook her golden wet locks in embarrassment. All the suds gone from her hair, it went down the drain below her. The warmth of the water was still touching her, illusions of him were still scattered in her mind. She groaned inwardly. Why does he have to be so…so…Athrun? Couldn't he be a little bit boring, at least a speck? She groaned again and sighed.

He does have a body of a God. Well, she didn't know, her mind was cloudy back those hours ago. She guessed he was. He did looked like he trained a lot. Those ripped muscles on his six-packs, his arms, his… well, she couldn't remember all of them, but at the least, she named some of them. She truly admired his figure. All god-like, just like those fair tales, well, none of the fair tale books describe about the prince's figure, but in Cagalli's mind it certainly did, all god-like figures. Now you wonder where has this all come from, from such an innocent girl's mind? She never thought of anything so sexually until now. She felt like it was Athrun's fault for his perverted influence on her.

How amazing it felt when he touched her. The inserts of his fingers, the lips on her, soft and tender, harsh with passion, heat rising with exhilaration, the spell of being pleasured, ah, all this felt too sweet to be real. Sigh, she was still a…virgin. Wait a minute. She was still a virgin, right?? Or wasn't she? _Uhhh…_

In a quick shock, Cagalli opened her golden amber eyes. Panic struck her. Did they do it? She quickly checked her mind. No, it didn't seem like it. But how would she know if she doesn't even know how to do it!!

She looked around. She was alone, in the shower, naked and confused. Athrun was outside working on his files, silently.

Her questioning didn't end there; she needed to find out if she was still a virgin. Well, for her own sake. Ah, I guess asking how to do _'it' _will be asked, probably later…if that's even possible.

Quickly she turned off the water. Sliding the shower door aside, she got out, immediately wearing her bathrobe that was hanging on the towel rack. She instantly wore it, tying the ropes around her waist, securely; she didn't want an accident to happen in front of her eyes or _his_.

Cagalli walked out of the bathroom, opening the door. She walked to the living room seeing Athrun working. A sudden of pleasurable thoughts gathered in her mind, like from her shower. She shook her head when he looked up to see her. He gave her a smile. _"Okay, Cagalli stop thinking dirty about him, he's watching, girl…"_ her mind said to her.

"Do you want to sit?" he asked politely, moving some papers out of the sofa behind him.

Her cheeks were red from the shower. "Uhm, sure. Thanks." She sat with a rumble in her stomach, (if you know what I mean). Cagalli ignored it. She couldn't be _hungry_ now, she had to know something, and she will find out. "Say, can I ask you something, if you don't mind?"

Athrun stopped looking at one of the files and turned around to face her. With a smile he asked in humor. "What's with the politeness?"

She smiled. "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing, Mr. Zala?"

Matching her smile, he said, "Oh, now we are coming to last-name terms, after we had—" Before he could have finish his sentence, Cagalli interjected, "Did we actually do **it**?" She blushed turning her face away from his, fiddling her fingers.

That didn't take Athrun by surprise. Cagalli thought that he would laugh but he didn't, he just said, "No."

"No?" she asked in a very confused way, turning to face him.

"We didn't do it." He said with a smile. "Bu…but…you…" Cagalli stuttered, blushing at his gaze.

"I just inserted my fingers—" He began explaining but a dash of Cagalli's hand covered his mouth.

Her face completely red, she said, "I-I don't need the details…" her fingers accidentally brushed the corner of his lips.

He smiled at her blushing cuteness. "Don't worry, if I ever did take your innocence, I will actually ask for your permission, Cagalli." He took her hand from his lips and placed a kiss on it. "I only did that to pleasure you. Shortly after that, you fell asleep, and I didn't want to bother you. You seemed tired." Cagalli's heart went wild.

"_He cared about me?"_ Her mind asked in flutters.

"Unless you want me to," he whispered hotly on her hand, placing another chaste kiss. The blond just blushed in dilemma. "…Take you. Now." He added on her lips. His eyes were so enchanting, Cagalli could dream in them. She swallowed hard. Her breaths became mild.

She whispered something to Athrun. And he smiled.

Athrun filled the space left between them.

Sweet caresses of his lips. It stole her breath away. Little by little his soft gentle kisses soon filled her mind of just, him. Oh lord, this was really something new to Cagalli. Well, not really, but the way he touched her was…amazing, zesty, and…breathtaking! No, make that sexy. Really sexily defined! Hmm…the fill of his manly lips on hers, it was the meaning of what a country well-bred girl would want!

His scent on her was scandalizing. It travel up her nostrils, filling it only in his manly scent and nothing else...

Just as they parted, Athrun brushed some of her golden hair over her ear with his fingers. "You have nice legs," he whispered hoarsely on her ear, out of the sudden. Cagalli was dumbfounded. "Eh?" she turned to look at him. Face all flushed.

He smiled and pointed at her slightly open robe. Her white legs were openly free to his now-darken eyes. The robe didn't cover much of her legs. And she didn't wear undergarments yet, mind you. Not that it helped otherwise. Embarrassedly she covered her legs with much of the cloth. It didn't pass beyond her thighs.

Athrun chuckled lightly. "You're so cute."

Cagalli looked at him like he was some kind of pervert. "You find this funny, Mr. Zala?"

"Now, now, don't call me Mr. Zala, Cagalli. It sounds like my dad's name. You can just say my name—"

She looked away. "Make me." The girl, she had no idea what kind of effect she did to him by just saying those words.

"Cagalli."

"Make me." She said knowing he couldn't do anything…or could he?

"Alright." He said mischievously smiling in determination.

Cagalli jumped when she felt his hands going up her leg. "What are you doing!?" She questioned looking at the guy below her. Face all flushed.

"You said 'Make me', so I followed what you said. And the only way to make you is by convincing you, in my way." He brushed her silky cheek with his thumb.

"You devil!" she said, laughing. She felt him _tickling_ her instead, on the sides. That was her weakest point, and Athrun knew that. "Aahahahha…You said! If I didn't give you my word you…wouldn't—"

"Ah, correction. I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just tickling you." He said with a big smile on his face. He loved that look on her fair complexion. She was radiant to his eyes. The soft skin on her would make any girl jealous! Her skin that he touched was fair and soft, almost like an angels'.

"Stop it!" she shot out between her laughs.

"Never!" he said laughing along side, his lips fell on hers once more. The sweet hunger played on each other's mouth. Hunger arose from them.

Cagalli couldn't breath, yet she didn't remove her lips from his.

She wanted more, more of him.

Her hands played with his hair. And Athrun's hands were place on her soft cheeks. The brush of his fingers on her cheeks made Cagalli turn redder. Their eyes met, and their lips were just millimeters apart.

"Did I tell ever tell you, you are beautiful?" Athrun said smiling, his shining emerald eyes pouring into hers, his hands playing around with her blond locks.

The blush stood there across her face as she replied in a whisper, "Hm…this is the first time."

"Really? Well, let me tell you… Cagalli Hibiki, you are beautiful." He said so politely, bringing the silky blond hair of hers to his lips and gave a peck. Athrun's eyes diverted itself to her innocent angelic visage.

The smile he just gave her now, made her look away, like a shy little schoolgirl.

"You are too cute."

"Eh…I will take that as a compliment…"

Athrun laughed. And before Cagalli could poke him, the door buzzer buzzed. Which caught both of their attention.

"Who could it be?" Cagalli asked looking at Athrun.

Athrun's brows rose. "I don't know. Your parents maybe, but I doubt that."

Cagalli flinched at the lost of contact of Athrun's warmth, as she got up. She walked to the door Athrun followed behind.

She pressed the speaker. "Yes?" She could feel Athrun's breath behind her.

The reply came shortly after. _"Is this the crazy chick from the elevator?"_

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 8.

**A/N: Anyways, mina-san thanks for reading!** Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	9. Green Fury

**Living With A Sneaky Devil****  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise. Now go and bother some one else. (Smiles)

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone that review for last chapter. I know I took a long time to update but things happen.

This chapter is a bit short but hopefully I make it longer later on...

* * *

_**Previously in Sneaky Devil 8…**_

"_Who could it be?" Cagalli asked looking at Athrun._

_Athrun's brows rose. "I don't know. Your parents maybe, but I doubt that."_

_Cagalli flinched at the lost of contact of Athrun's warmth, as she got up. She walked to the door Athrun followed behind. _

_She pressed the button of the speaker. "Yes?" She could feel Athrun's breath behind her._

_The reply came shortly after. "Is this the crazy chick from the elevator?"_

* * *

**--Sneaky Devil: 9. Green Fury—**

"_What does he want from me?"_ She asked herself.

Before she could even ask, a hand passed her arm and pressed the speaker. She turned slightly to see, Athrun. He didn't seem happy. "Who is this?" he asked in a questioning tone.

"_Athrun…?"_ Cagalli said in surprise, her voice verily audible._ "He looks unhappy…" _She took a glance at him, his appearance handsome, yet blank with a tint of anger,_ "Did I do something wrong?"_ Cagalli wondered, moving a bit, her heart puzzled.

She felt a hand rested on her waist, as reassurance.

_Ah, guess he noticed her sudden uneasiness._

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uhh, nothing…" she replied shaking her head, her eyes averted to the floor.

"Really? You look like you are troubled."

"Eh, it's nothing really…"

Cagalli felt a warm swirl of warmth rise on both of her cheeks. A shy pathetic smile fell on her face. She never knew Athrun was so good at reading people, including her. Or maybe she just didn't know—no wait. She did know! She now remembered those moments… when she was with him… like, _after the nightmare, he knew and acted on it, the beginning when she moved in, when she was helping him_—ah, crap! It was the whole time!

Cagalli turned to him, at the corner of her eye, somewhat glaring at him, and he didn't notice. This guy read her like an open book! It frustrated her mind.

A respond came from the other line, **rudely**, "Haah? Who is this? …Is this her _boyfriend_ or something?"

Cagalli covered her cheeks with both of her hands. Gah! This guy is embarrassing her! How could he say it so easily! Well, she and Athrun are a bit close now, but they haven't discuss the boyfriend and girlfriend relationship thing…

She turned to look at Athrun with a blush. He didn't seem affected by the guy's instant guess.

Before Athrun could respond on the speaker, the guy continued, "Ehh, I see…" he nodded as he assumed, "Well, dude, tell your girl that this is the guy from the elevator. I need to talk to her."

Cagalli raised her brows. "What do you think he wants from—?" she asked the dark blue haired hunk behind her, and stopped short, his visage wasn't pretty. He looked suspicious. "Athrun?"

"I'm not liking this guy." Athrun whispered more to himself than to her and pressed the speaker again. "Talk about what?"

"Wow, for a boyfriend, you sure are protective!" The elevator guy laughed. "…Your chick dropped her earring in the elevator, I just want to give it back. Nothing personal, dude."

"Earring?" Cagalli looked puzzled.

"Did you lose one?" Athrun asked her.

"Ehh…let me check."

She ran passed Athrun to her room, and then coming back with an-oh-what-the-heck expression. "Yah, the other one isn't in my jewelry box." The blond said walking back to Athrun, showing the same one she wore that day, the cherry crystal shaped Rose dangling earrings, however it was only one in her hand.

The guy was telling the truth.

The guy from the other line spoke after a few seconds, his voice a little irritated. "Uh, hello? Don't tell me you guys are ignoring me? This is rude, you know."

"Oh." Cagalli flushed. The guy was trying to be nice—though he is a bit rude—returning the earring that her mom bought for her, and here she and Athrun are living the guy hanging, not literally of course.

"I'll right there," the blond said pressing the button.

"Oh, finally you spoke lady. And I thought your boyfriend had tied you up on the bed and wouldn't let go." his vulgar words made the couple blush with embarrassment. He laughed. "Hey did I get that right?" He coughed as he sort of choke on his sudden laughter. "Hurry up, you two. I'm downstairs in the lobby. I'll wait for you there, _**hopefully dressed**_—" he spoke like he knew them, which he didn't, at all.

Athrun cursed through the speaker, but no respond was made, the guy left already.

Cagalli turned around, her eyes to the ground. She was way too embarrassed to face Athrun, with all what the elevator guy said.

"…I guess I'll go and get my earring." She started walking to her room to change.

A hand stopped her. "Wohh, girl, you are going nowhere."

"Eh? But—"

"That guy might be armed."

"With what? My earring?" she said in sarcasm.

He chuckled. "That's not what I meant." He patted her head.

She looked at him with an arched eyebrow and a flushed face.

"I don't trust that guy," He said looking at Cagalli's eyes. "I'm coming with you."

"…It's just my earring, it's ok."

"No, it's not ok, Cagalli. It's dark outside and it could be dangerous." Athrun looked outside. "And besides…who will save you when _the boogie man_ comes out and attacks you?" He grinned imitating a scary-like voice.

Cagalli giggled, half frighten and half relieve.

"Ok, mother goose." Cagalli teased with a smile. "Let me get change."

"Maybe I should _help,_" he said looking at her robe. A wicked smile appeared on his face. "That guy can _wait…_"

* * *

_Lobby… thirty minutes after the conversation…_

"Where the hell is she?" The dark looking haired guy took off his baseball cap to scratch his head in frustration. For the third time, he checked his watch; the chick from the elevator didn't come yet…

_"What the hell is taking her so long?"_

Suddenly the elevator behind him made a _tink_ sound and the metal doors open, a couple got off, their conversation filled the lobby as they walked.

The dark haired guy walked to them, his face in irritation. "HEY! Do you know how long you made me wait!? What the hell were you doing!?"

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" Cagalli bowed, her face flushed from another reason.

"Argh, whatever, here," the guy reached into his pocket to pull out Cagalli's missing earring. He gave it to her, almost throwing it at her. "Have it back before my girlfriend starts assuming stuff."

"Ah, you have a girlfriend?" Cagalli asked, her face in surprise.

The guy's brows rose and a grin appeared on his expression. "What interested?" He came too close for comfort.

"—Ah, I-I didn't mean it that way…" she sweat dropped, taking a step back.

The guy who grinned look at the dark blue haired guy beside her, he looked like he was ready to kill anyone in range. The elevator guy gave a male satisfaction sound. A thought ran to his head.

"Oh, do you live here?" Cagalli asked.

"No, but across this building." That grin came back. "Maybe if you like, I will show you my place and maybe more—" he hand her his business card. Cagalli received it cheerfully.

"Call me if you want something—"

Before the guy could react, a blow to his face by a fist was inflicted quickly like a time bomb.

"Let's go Cagalli." Athrun said, taking her hands in his.

With widen eyes, she witness Athrun's rage on the guy. Cagalli protested. "Athrun! Why did you do that for!?"

Athrun didn't reply but kept walking to the elevator, the door closing behind them. He hit the second floor button.

The last thing in his mind was that guy touching her. He gritted his teeth. The anger showed on his cooled face.

Cagalli tried to pull her hand away from his grasp. "Athrun! We have to go back! What if he is bleeding badly!? "

"**NO**. Let him be. That guy deserved it."

"What? He was just trying to be nice!"

"Yah when he is signaling you into his bed." He spat.

Her cheeks burned instantly, not understanding quite what he meant. "Don't be ridiculous! He was just trying to make friends with me!"

Knowing her naïve knowledge of humans, Athrun took a deep breath, calming his senses down. "Cagalli, this city isn't what you think it is. Not everyone who you meet **are** nice people. They all **want** something from you."

Her mind flew in frustration. "Oh yah? Then what do you want from me?"

Athrun stared at her in shock. "…"

The elevator doors opened as its selected destination was reached.

"I'm not that stupid, Athrun. I may be naïve at some point but I'm not stupid enough to fall on someone's bed." Cagalli said before walking out of the elevator, leaving a stunned Athrun.

* * *

She fiddled with the keys, trying to find the keys to the apartment. 

Her heart fell in distress, as she couldn't think of anything, but the real hurt is that Athrun thought that she was that stupid. _How could he went he…_

Cagalli inserted the wrong key, as she kept pushing the key in. She sighed and stopped. Suddenly, she felt something heavy leaning on her. Right away, she knew it was him.

"…Cagalli," He whispered softly, "…I'm sorry…"

"…" Cagalli faced the door, her forehead touching the polish wood paint, her eyes closed. _"I think…" _

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 9.

**A/N: Anyways, mina-san thanks for reading!** Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	10. Hell was never hell without Heavens

**Living With A Sneaky Devil****  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D, Sunrise or any of the GS/D characters.

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone that review for last chapter! I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I TARDY THIS CHAPTER! It's just that I'm feeling the tension between writing and exams. One more week and I'm finish with school! Then the whole summer vacation to write! Woohooo!

Anyways back to AxC, I know, people are going to feel bad for AxC since what happen to last chapter but… no worries! Everything will be A-Okay!

(Oh, and in this chapter, I made it extra long for you, my readers! Enjoy!)

* * *

_**Previously in Sneaky Devil 9…**_

_Cagalli inserted the wrong key, as she kept pushing the key in. She sighed and stopped. Suddenly, she felt something heavy leaning on her. Right away, she knew it was him._

_"…Cagalli," He whispered softly, "…I'm sorry…"_

_"…" Cagalli faced the door, her forehead touching the polish wood paint, her eyes closed. "I think…" She spoke…_

* * *

**—****Sneaky Devil: 10. Hell was never hell without Heavens—**

"…_Cagalli…" _Athrun softly whispered through his lips.

The soft chilly air from his open window wrapped him in his thoughts. He only thought on was the girl who his heart burst for and appreciated for, and no one else.

The night breeze was cold yet it was summer. The white silk drapes that hung on the window blew softly, creating waves to the open air. Not only was the room dark with no light, the ticking clock beside his bed on that maroon end table was silent tonight. It felt hollow all the sudden.

The forever-illuminating sun slept in a drunken state, setting hours ago. It's trustworthy friend and companion, moon, rose to care of their children, the world. It shined ever so bright, not itself giving its glow, but its partner, the divine scorching sun. Everything and everyone had a purpose in everyone's life. But now, Athrun didn't know his on Cagalli's.

He sighed, covering his eyes with his calloused hands. His now lonely heart ached in pain as he remembered her saying those things to him. He felt like a miserable jerk.

_"I thought that you were my prince. But I was wrong…"_

He would be and wished to be, but what was the matter with him? …Couldn't he control that idiotic temper of his? Why did he get so angry over such reckless thing?

Because he was an idiot himself…

_"I'm not that stupid to fall…"_

Her words were clear on his mind as she said so to him. He had no reason to judge her intellectuality. Maybe because of himself, that he couldn't trust on. He trusted on her, right?

He did. He very much did. It was just a sudden mistake, a tiny one that was made by him. And he hated himself for it.

He slowly turned to the other side of his bed; his brushed his hand lightly on the soft silk sheet. It was the side where she sat, kissed him and snuggled onto him hours ago. As he kissed those angelic immature lips, he felt full, full of warmth and passion. It was the feeling, which Athrun never had with his previous girlfriends. They were nice but selfishly to themselves. He never thought of them innocent or nice as Cagalli. They were the party type, those who drove you to the wild side. But to Athrun they were just plainly boring and selfish after he knew what they were about, and (that's the raison d'être he's single right now). All they wanted was his looks, money, but not his heart nor feelings. He soon learned that when he met a certain golden angel. She was like brought from heavens to save him.

He chuckled when he remembered Cagalli asking him what a French kiss was. She thought it was like French fries. _"Is it a kiss from a French man?"_ she asked curiously in an unadulterated way. _"No of course not." _He answered.

It was so Cagalli. Sweet, sweet honey from the honey flower suckles that every bee died for. So pure, so innocent, so addictive.

Athrun groaned. And he ruined that. All that warmth, gone, just like a bee sting.

He absently stood from his bed. He staggered a bit as his body was tired of fatigue, but could not get any sleep. It wouldn't let him. Work was tomorrow and he needed his sleep, but his certain love problem blew on his mind. His heart ached again.

He groaned for the second time and leaned on the wall for support.

_How long was it since she locked her door and didn't wish to speak to the lights of him?_

_Like hours and hours ago…_

Athrun sighed deeply and averted his eyes from the wall to the silent ticking clock. It ticked away each single minute of the night.

Athrun sighed once again remembering exactly how it occurred…

It began after that incident…

* * *

_**Beginning of flashback…**_

"I think…" She began, biting her lips to refuse her solemn tears fall._ "I want to leave…and go back home…"_ Cagalli thought to say. _"…But I…" _

"_And what if he…" _She felt scare and hurt, and just wanted someone to comfort her, like her family or someone...

"…You should…_apologize_ to him," she said instead, after few broken thoughts. She wanted so badly to flee from his arms, as his warmth was overwhelming her. He felt so good and warm, like a home. But he hurt her…_badly_…

After few seconds she spoke again, "…maybe it's better that I learn this..." Her tears felt silently. She didn't meet his eyes; her head was still leaning against the door, hands clutched into a fist. She tried fighting the damn tears, but it was in vain. It felt slowly down her fair cheeks. "…That I am _stupidly sheltered and naïve to the core…_"

"C'mon, Cagalli..." Athrun said trying to hold her evading hand, his voice cracked like hers. "I didn't mean it that way…if you could—"

Before Athrun could have finish what he wanted to say, a couple passed by them, laughing, hands in hands, sweet words been exchange. The loving couple gave a short glanced to the midnight blue haired guy and the teary-eyed blond. As they passed by, their faces filled with sudden blush. They could see it clearly that Athrun and Cagalli had a problem, but not only that, they stood so closed, in an intimate kind of way, almost like they were…

Seeing what the couples were seeing, Athrun moved a bit away from Cagalli, who by the way had no clue. His face filled with somewhat embarrassment and guiltiness. Why did it feel so awkward when someone stared and wondered? Why couldn't they have what that couple had? Athrun wished that, and he would make it so, if she gave a second chance.

Cagalli, who drifted her eyes away, first, finally had the strength to find the correct key and opened the door. Athrun flinched at the lost of contact with her, as he felt her move away from him. The blond whispered before she ran inside the flat, "…I thought that you were _my destined prince_. But I was wrong…" To her room she ran, tears flowing out.

"Cagalli! …Wait!" He followed behind. In a second, she locked her room door.

"_Go away!"_

"Please open up—I need to say something."

_"I don't want to hear it!"_

After trying several times, Athrun decided to give her sometime to cool off. In slow movements, he walked back to the living room, and threw himself on his unfinished work. The piles of documents that were untouched from the hour ago that he left them unattended still lay there on the coffee table, silent. God, he better finish them. And there was a lot he hasn't finish with! He had a meeting tomorrow and he had to present them.

Massaging his temples, Athrun started on a yellow folder.

He had lots to do. And they weren't going to finish themselves.

He will talk to her once she's cooled down.

* * *

Finally finishing at nearly 4 a.m., Athrun yawned for the umpteenth time. He turned to his _filled_ coffee mug. Picking it up, he found it empty. Oh yah, he drank it all few minutes ago. 

He blinked and put it back down on the coffee table.

He's just sleepy. Yes, he should get some sleep.

Standing up after sitting on the carpet floor for so long made him winced as his sore bum and legs shook. He turned to pick up all the files that he need it tomorrow and walked to his room. He stopped at Cagalli's door. He wanted to speak to her, but obviously, she was sleeping! Athrun shook his pathetic sleepy state and turned to his door, opening it.

He need sleep, a lot of it—

* * *

_**End of flashback…**_

"I can't sleep, damn it," he grumbled, still leaning against the cool wall in his room. He stood there for God knows how long! And finally he moved from it. He rubbed his tired face.

Maybe it was all that coffee he drank. He did drink a lot. Well, he needed it. But now…he suffers from it. And what Cagalli told him made it worse.

"I have a meeting in four hours..." He grumbled annoyed and moved to the door. He twisted the knob and walked out.

As he walked out, he faced Cagalli's door, again. He stilt there for a sec, his hand on his neck and his head slowly leaning against the coolness of the wood door.

"_Cagalli…"_ he whispered, verily audible.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the doorknob. And he knew that Cagalli since the beginning been locking her door, probably afraid of letting him in, to his mischievous actions.

"_God, please let me comfort her…I won't hurt her like yesterday. I promise, please." _He begged feeling a bit pathetic yet right.

He sighed and laid his right hand on the knob and slowly turned it. It was unlocked! Was it a miracle or did Cagalli leave it open after he went into his room? Oh, well, which ever it was, he didn't mind at the moment. He wanted to see her, badly.

In quiet steps and green tired eyes, he walked slowly to the sleeping blond. He could hear her quiet breathing. Her golden locks spread everywhere. Her scent was reach from his distance. He felt warmth coming over him. Quickly he shook his head and mentally hit himself. He's not going to take advantage over her! He promised. And he wasn't going to break it—till later on.

Finally he gently crawled beside her, and slowly turned towards her sleeping form. And what shocked him was that she looked like a deprived angel. Her expression sadden, eyes wet, with what it look like tears. _"Was she crying?"_ Athrun asked himself, frowning.

He touched her cheeks with his thumb and felt it wet with moisture. _"She cried herself to sleep…" _

"…_I'm sorry, Cagalli."_ He whispered in a guilty tone, placing a kiss on her wet cheek and on her temple.

Feeling her move closer to him, made him smile. He wanted her to feel it and it looked like she did._ "…Hmm…Athrun…"_

Was she dreaming of him? He smiled lazily.

He placed a soft kiss on her neck and said apologetic, _"…I'm sorry for yesterday."_

His eyes felt heavy and her sweet scent filled his nostrils. Her hair felt soft on his cheek. Her appearance changed and turned soft. She cuddled more into him, not knowing that her dream was real.

"_Let me just close my eyes for few seconds…"_ he whispered before his eyes shut and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Groaning softly as the light hit her eyelids, Cagalli turning slowly to the other side of her bed. She snuggled against the soft sheets and inhaled the beautiful fragrance of... "Athrun?" she mumbled. 

She inhaled it again, double-checking, and with alarm she shot right up with her eyes opened wide. The memory of yesterday's incident bit by bit filled her mind. Quickly she turned to find disappointment. She was dreaming… he wasn't there.

_"But why did my sheets had the scent of him?"_

Some part of her wanted her dream to be true, (though it was) and the other part told her that it wasn't. The scent was probably from the night before where she snuggled against him.

Sighing disappointedly, Cagalli turned to her white plastic bunny-ticking clock. "It's just nine in the morning." She read, and got up and went to the washroom, stopping on Athrun's door.

Forgetting that it was Monday, a business day, Cagalli knocked on his door. But no respond came. She knocked again, and nothing.

"Athrun, I need to—" she shook her head. What did she want to talk to him about? "…Uh, nevermind…" Quietly with a frown, Cagalli turned away and headed to the washroom.

_"Best to leave him alone. After all, I am the one to tell him off…"_

* * *

"_I wonder what's she's doing now…" _Athrun looked up at the office clock hanging above his office white wall._ "I should have written her a note. I hope she knows that I'm not home." _

"Athrun?" an employee and a good friend of him called knocking on the glass door.

"Yes, Dearka?"

"Here are the—" Dearka looked up from the files that he was reading from to see Athrun's face all pale and drained. "Did you get any sleep at all? You look dead," the blond asked.

Rubbing his eyes with his hands, Athrun replied tiredly. "No. I had to worked very late last night to finish the FJA proposal."

The blond winced. "Man, you should go back home and rest as soon as work is over."

"You are right. Thanks for your concern—"

"**OR** maybe we should go and pick up **CHICKS and PARTY** the whole night around!" Dearka said amusingly and a big pervert smile.

The blue haired project manager just stared at his crazy _sex-addict_ friend. It was usual that Dearka would go crazy and invite him to drink and pick up girls to take home to.

Hearing the usual silence, Dearka scratched his blond short hair. "Man, you really moved on didn't you?"

Arching a brow, the man sitting on his office asked. "…Meaning?"

"You aren't the _sex-addict_ type anymore."

"No, that was you. And you still are."

Dearka laughed. "Yes, that's right." He dropped the files on his desk and sat on one of the chair in front of him. "So, how the flat? Any good? How about chicks, are they hot? And got one yet?"

Sighing, Athrun replied casually. "The flat's great. Chicks, I haven't had the time to see any." Fiddling with one of the ball pen in hand, Athrun replied at the last question, hesitantly. "And haven't got one yet."

Sensing his buddy's mood, Dearka nodded. "I see..." He stood up and walked around thinking, meanwhile staring at his blue haired friend. He was analyzing Athrun's mood. And damn did he do a good job…

"You are fucking one now and she suddenly got pissed at you, am I right?" Dearka guessed nodding at his quick conclusion. He looked amused as Athrun arched a brow.

"Dearka, why is it that you can always use such _foul words_ and not get kicked out of my office?"

"Maybe," Dearka walked to Athrun, fun twinkling eyes boring into his, "because I'm just telling the facts?"

Athrun sat there tilting his head to one side. "Really?"

"Yup. And besides—"

He sighed. "Let me put it this way, we didn't do **it**." Athrun said bluntly, putting the topic to rest.

An immediate 'O' shaped on Dearka's lips in surprise, "You-you didn't do it?" He stammered in shock. "I don't get it. Was she not hot?"

"No. That's not it."

"Then what?"

Athrun shrugged his shoulders. "She's too special." He answered staring out of his office window.

* * *

"Hmm…I wonder what's wrong with him?" a blond asked herself. She seriously hasn't seen him all morning. Maybe he went out? Or took a troll around the block? Cagalli sighed. She shouldn't have yelled at him, in the beginning. And yet he did deserve it. 

Thinking how he implied all those things made her angry now. She knew he had no right to say that. For God's sake, all she wanted was to make friends with—what's his name? Oh, right, Shinn Asuka, was it? The dark haired guy who she accidentally accused of being a rapist out to get her, and yet Athrun punched him when he asked if she wanted to come to his apartment and get to know each other. Sheez, Shinn had a girlfriend! There's no way some one like him would betray his love one! Well, she didn't know him but she was certain that he was a 'fine gentleman'.

Cleaning her plate quickly, Cagalli went to her room and got her purse. She took the spare keys to the apartment and walked out of the flat, locking it behind.

That's right. There's no way in hell she's staying under one roof with an overprotective guy who thinks she's totally weak and defenseless, and _unemployed_.

"_Got to find a job!"_ Cagalli thought determinately, as she walked to the elevator, bumping into a woman along the way.

* * *

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" 

Wincing as she got up, the light blond woman with amethyst eyes replied with a nodded. "It's alright. I'm fine."

"Oh, thank goodness." Cagalli sighed.

The amethyst blond smiled then blinked in confusion. "Are you visiting someone?"

"Me?" Cagalli pointed at herself. "Oh, no. I live here—I just moved in." She pointed at the apartment behind her.

"Oh, that's why, I don't recognize you." She smiled. "I live three doors away from you. Sorry if I didn't welcome you the day you moved in, I just had a fight with my boyfriend. And he—Ahh, sorry, I bet you didn't want to hear about a stranger's life problems."

"Oh, no, it's alright." Cagalli answered, entering the elevator as the blond woman beside her did too.

She was shorter than Cagalli and younger, maybe at the age of 21? Cagalli guessed. She looked so sophisticated for such a young person, unlike herself. She was naïve as she remember been pointed as. The blond beside her wore a black office type suit with her blond silky hair curled perfectly. The earrings on her ears were silver pearl-shaped. Her posture was made for a company type person. And unlike her, Cagalli wore a blue flowery sundress, her hair flat and shinny flowery earrings, and her posture not even close to an office worker. This girl looked all what Athrun wanted. Cagalli didn't know why he played with her, if there was a girl next door all perfectly matched for him. Except that this girl had a boyfriend already. But still.

"I'm sorry if I didn't introduce myself." The blond woman apologized, reaching her hand out. "I'm Stellar Loussier. But everyone calls me Stella."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cagalli Hibiki." Cagalli instantly accepted her hand, shaking it lightly.

"Your last name sounds familiar…" Stella said tapping her chin. "Where have I heard it from?"

Cagalli swallow a lump in her throat. She tried diverting the question into something else. "…Uhm…so, which floor are you heading to?"

The diverting worked. "Oh, lobby please. I'm going to work. What about you?"

Cagalli froze in place as she pressed the lobby floor. "Uhh…" she blushed. "I'm going…to look for—I'm unemployed." Cagalli thought that startled the woman beside her but she was wrong.

"I see…" Stella said nodding. She thought for a sec then turned to Cagalli with a proposal. "There will be a lot of customers today at the café and I don't think me and the others will manage without more help. What do you say you join us?"

Cagalli blinked with wide saucer shaped-eyes. Was she employing her? She was so startle with the proposal, Cagalli stumbled on her words, "I-I…well, I want—pardon me?"

Chuckling, Stella shook her head and smiled brightly. "Do you want to work at my workplace? It's a café. It's close by and the wage is more than ok."

Cagalli blinked as the realization hit her. "I-I—Ah, thank you so much!" she quickly vowed. "I would love to work at your café!" She hugged Stella with glee, who hugged back with laughter. "Your welcome."

* * *

"Is it ok to work today?" Cagalli asked nervously. "I'm not—I mean I not trying to be rude but I'm not wearing a suit like you…" 

"Oh, it's that's ok. I'm wearing this because I'm the hostess of the café."

"Wow." Cagalli turned at the corner as Stella lead the way to work. "So, do you want to work as a waitress or a bartender?"

"Eh, uh… maybe waitress. I can't stand alcohol." Cagalli looked nervous.

"That's ok. I use to work at that job. But it was all right, I got used to it. It was fun actually."

"You worked as a bartender before?" Cagalli asked bewildered. Stella nodded and smiled. "Yup. Until I got promoted to hostess."

"You're amazing." Cagalli complimented. "This is my first job and I hopefully hope that it goes alright."

Stella stopped and looked at the 23 year old, shocked. "This is your _first_ job!?"

Cagalli thought of something quickly to cover the truth. She really didn't want her or anyone to know she was the rich heiress of a big company. "Uh, no. My words slipped, sorry. I meant to say that this is my first time at a food and service job."

"Oh. Well that's ok." Stella apologized soon after for her out burst.

"Well, this is it." she said pointing at the café just in front of them. It was a French café as the name was written, _café bleu d'océan_. The outside was decorated with shrubs of red, white gallica, and pink multiflora roses. It was so beautiful that Cagalli couldn't wait to see the inside.

* * *

It was past six and a key was inserted in the hole of the doorknob. It was twisted and turned, showing a handsome and tired dark blue haired hunk. "Cagalli?" He said softly, looking at the dark apartment. It was pitch black. The lights were all untouched and the blinds were still wide open. _"Where is she?"_

While calling her name one more time, Athrun went to turn on the living room lights. In a soft quick moment the room was illuminated. He walked slowly to his room, dropping his coat and his suitcase. He flicked the light switch on as he turned back to untie his red tie. _"Is she sleeping?"_ He asked himself, as he loosened some of the buttons on his white office shirt. Athrun checked his watch and it read, _"It's just six." _

He shook his head, as he didn't consider that she had nothing to do in this apartment for the whole day. _"I should have told her to take a walk at the park nearby or go shopping…" _

Athrun walked out of his room to stop at her room. He knocked on her door lightly. "Cagalli? Are you awake?"

He waited few seconds for a respond but none came.

"I'm coming in, ok?" He said before entering her room. Then sudden surprise hit him when he found her room pitch black and no occupant anywhere. Where was Cagalli?

Athrun walked out of her room, leaving her door wide open. He went to check in the washroom, but she wasn't there, nether was she in the kitchen or anywhere in the flat. Athrun's heart started panicking. _"Where the hell is she? Did she leave me when I was at work?"_ He turned to her room again. _"That's impossible, all her stuff are still here…" _

"I'm home!" a tired high-pitched voice called from the door. The sound of the door shutting and keys being dropped on the glass coffee table startled Athrun.

Seeing that the lights were on, Cagalli walked slowly to her room but was soon stopped by Athrun, who startled her with a hug. "Athrun? What's wrong?"

He pulled back and spoke too fast for her to react. "Wherehaveyoubeen??"

Cagalli blinked a few times. "…What?" She was clearly confused.

"Where have you been?"

"Outside, of course."

He repeated looking at her for any scratches. "Athrun, what are you doing?" Cagalli blushed as Athrun gazed at her body. She clearly forgot about their fight yesterday. "Did something happen to you?" He asked as he found bandages on her two left and right fingers.

"Ah, that was nothing." She said covering them.

"What were you doing outside so late?" He asked looking at her tired face.

"…" She didn't want to say it but his curious cute gaze made her surrender. "...Working." She said, color tainting her cheeks.

"Working?" Athrun's brows rose. "Where?"

"Two blocks away. At _café bleu d'océan._"

Athrun blinked. "How did you get the job?" Cagalli smiled and told him the whole incident with Stella. They sat on the sofa as she talked.

* * *

"See I told you that I could find a job." She pinched him on the cheek. "Yes, guess you were right." He smiled. "Though I'm not good at it. I broke five plates and a cup." Cagalli said showing her bandaged fingers that he spotted before. "It's all right. You'll get better at it." Athrun said soothing her hand with his. 

For a second, Athrun almost forgot about the fight. But now that he thought about it, he had to fix it. Obviously, he couldn't avoid it forever.

"You know…" He said with a soft voice. Cagalli looked up tiredly at him. "…Hm?"

"I'm such a jerk."

"What? Athrun…why would you say something like that about yourself?"

"Because, I hurt you when I couldn't trust you." He said looking into her amber eyes. "I'm sorry, Cagalli."

"It's all right, Athrun." She said placing her hands on his cheeks. "I should be mad at you, but somehow I just don't know why, my mind and soul wouldn't let me."

"And besides, you were sort of right." She added. "I am a bit naïve. But I can't help it. This is me, I was raised this way." Cagalli placed a kiss on Athrun's lips.

"Maybe I need some anti-naïveness lessons from someone..." She said as she played around with a button on Athrun's shirt, slowly tugging it open from its spot.

Obviously turned-on, Athrun filled in the gap between them, "Like me?" He gave a lazy smile.

"Perhaps…" She said unbuttoning another one.

"So you forgive me?" Athrun asked huskily.

Her answer was a kiss on the lips.

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 10.

**A/N: Anyways, mina-san thanks for reading!** Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	11. Scorching Heat

**Living With A Sneaky Devil****  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise or any of the GS/D characters.

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone that review for last chapter.

**Warning: Lemon. (Partly is here, the rest is in my LJ homepage. Sorry about that. It's just a lot of explicit content.)**

* * *

—**Sneaky Devil: 11. Scorching Heat—**

The sound of her moaning awoke him into another new level. They have been going at it for god knows how long. But it wasn't the time that worried Athrun or the sleep that he needed. It was the insanity of controlling himself that made him mad.

Athrun gulped hard. He couldn't resist much longer. He looked at her, she in all her innocent angel face, eyes shut, withering in pleasure as he once again touched her deeply in her heated core. Athrun wanted _in_ so bad, but he knew it would scare her off if he tried. He would be selfish if he just took her like that, but god, she drove him insane. The look on her face and the sound of her sweet agonizing voice made Athrun want it so bad.

Cagalli came, and her climax was so intense that Athrun wanted to drive in into her the minute she screamed his name. _"Oh god…" _Athrun's mind screamed. He couldn't take it, he just couldn't. Slowly as Cagalli was calming down from her climax, Athrun kissed her hard drawing a breath from her. "Athrun?" Cagalli called meekly astound as she pulled her lips away from his for air. Pants of breath came from within her naked chest, rising slowly.

"I can't take it anymore," Athrun spoke hoarsely nibbling on her ear, "I need to be inside of you." He saw a confuse look on the blonde's face. "But—" She began to speak until he bit her on the neck. A low cry came from her lips. "I'm sorry," he apologized tasting her flesh. "But, Cagalli, you've been driving me mad for the past hours. I need to be inside of you."

Her lips quivered in fright. "I sorry…" She said. "I don't get it." She felt so stupid; she'd no clue what the hell he was saying._ Inside? Inside her where?_

"I'll teach you." He said with a light chuckle sealing her lips with his once again. He dove in her mouth like a sweet sugar covered icy cake. Athrun pushed slowly her tank top upwards, her skin smooth to his touch. It was all his and no one else's.

Cagalli faintly moaned when she felt something pushing up against her legs for the umpteenth time. She didn't know what it was but god; she loved it, yet it drove her mad. Maybe it was that thing that Athrun made her touch…that thing that was concealed in Athrun's pants. It jumped in her hand when she touched it for the first time. It was big and bulky. And it made Athrun groan. Cagalli smiled. Would it react if she touched it right now? It probably wouldn't mind.

Moving her hand downwards, Cagalli felt Athrun kissing her neck and a sneaky hand under her tank top, grasping her breast, teasing her nipple. She groaned when he nibbled on her skin. It felt like fire was never ceasing. His actions blurred all her thoughts. All she could think about was the excitement that he was giving her. It somewhat scared her but she knew it was the only way to overpower it. Besides, Athrun was with her, so there was nothing to worry about.

Her hand slowly made its way, touching and mapping his body. She loves his muscles. They were amazing. It looked like the muscles of the statue at home. Except, sadly they were rough as a rock and were gray. But Athrun's, god, they were golden sun-kiss skin with a soft texture that sent Cagalli wanting to touch more.

She felt a slight dent on Athrun's trousers as her hand reached its point. Slowly, she let her hand feel the bump and to her surprise it responded to her. It drew forth at her hand. It grew in her hand as she started touching it again. Then she heard a hiss coming from Athrun. She did it again and heard him groan. "You like teasing me don't you, Cagalli?" Athrun asked looking down at the flushed blond.

"…Did I hurt you?"

Wickedly he replied with a smile, "No. But if you keep going at it, I might just have to rip your clothes off and eat you." That sent a blush to her face. "…Don't be ridiculous," she said in a timid voice.

"Oh, but I will, if you keep this game up, my little bunny." He said huskily while taking her top off.

"Little bunny?" Cagalli cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "And who might you be, oh, great sir?"

Kissing her neck, Athrun replied, "Well, my sweet Cagalli, I'm the big bad wolf. Here to eat you."

His response made her blush. She didn't like this role-playing thing, especially when she's the main meal. "Why can't I be the wolf?" She asked looking down at Athrun's bulge. Seeing what she was seeing, Athrun chuckled, kissing one of her breasts. "Because…you're so sweet and innocent."

Cagalli gasped and moaned seconds later. "I-I don't like this—I want to be wolf…"

Laughing heartily, Athrun detached his mouth from her breast to speak. Looking up to her face, he said with dark eyes, "I'll let you be next time. But now, your mine, little bunny, all mine." He inserted a finger in her, surprising Cagalli. She moaned loudly arching her back. "Ah-Athrun—" He moved his fingers slowly against the jewel between her legs, hitting the spots that drove her wild. Her wetness dripped from her core onto his finger. Oh, he shouldn't have done that. Now, he wanted in, really, really bad.

Not letting Cagalli reach her climax yet, Athrun withdrew his finger from her center. He slid off bed, leaving her panting. Feeling somewhat disappointed, Cagalli sat up slowly, seeing what her lover was up to. "Athrun?" She called.

Cagalli watched as Athrun stripped off his leftover clothes, his pants and boxers. She blushed at the sight of his bulky flesh. It was big, bigger than what she imagined when she felt it in her hand. It was her first time seeing a man's…privates. She was in awe. And not just his features awe her but his rear too. It was nice and firm. Oh, all she wanted to do was pinch and squeeze it. Cagalli blushed. Ah, how embarrassing to think of him in dirty thoughts.

"Like what you're seeing?" Her lover asked walking forward with something in hand.

Cagalli felt warmth in her cheeks again. She mumbled, as she didn't know what to answer. Her eyes mainly focus on his shaft. "Uh…it's h-huge…does it hurt when it moves?" She blushed at dumb curiosity and looked up to see Athrun with an amused look. "No, but it loves when you touch. It drives it wild."

She gulped hard when she saw it jump as her hand came closer. Cagalli felt awkward when she heard Athrun's laughing. "Why don't you help me put this on?" He asked ripping a little plastic bag open with his teeth. He gave it to her.

Oh, god, he looks so sexy doing just that.

"W-what is it?" Cagalli asked looking at it. It felt rubbery as her fingers touched it.

"It's a condom."

"Why do you need it?"

Athrun smiled. "Because if I don't wear it, I might get you pregnant."

Cagalli stared blankly shocked. "Pre-pregnant!? Ath—" Her face flushed.

Before she shy away, Athrun sealed his lips with hers. "I assure you that you won't, Cagalli." He said lifting her chin up with a reassuring smile. "Now, babe, help me. You need to learn how to put it on."

Lost in words, Cagalli, face flushed, stared at the little round plastic object in her hand then to Athrun's manly bulky erected friend. "Wh-why can't you put it on yourself?" She felt her heart pound loudly in her chest.

"Like I said, you have to learn. For your sake and mine."

Fiddling with her fingers, the blond in front of him cutely nodded. "Okay…"

* * *

"There that wasn't so hard, was it?" Athrun said proudly. "…Cagalli?" 

Covering her eyes, Cagalli bended and sobbed. "Stupid Athrun! If you say it wasn't hard then next time you do it yourself! That was the hardest thing I ever done!"

Athrun chuckled. "Was it?"

"Yes…you kept groaning every time I rolled that condom upwards! That I thought I might have hurt you! And the pinching part was even worse!"

Muffling his laughter, Athrun took her hands into his and laid her down on the bed. "Well, then I'm sorry, Cagalli." He gave a quick kiss on her forehead. "Let me repay you…" Athrun seductively whisper on her ear all the while he was nibbling on it.

* * *

**(Rest of lemon off site. In my LJ homepage.)**

* * *

"Well, let's go to sleep, my little bunny." Athrun said with her a peck. He rolled next to her and pulled the covers on them.

Giving a cute nod, Cagalli leaned against his naked chest. She cuddled against him. "…Athrun?"

Opening his tired eyes to her call, he hummed, "Hmm? …What's wrong?"

"…So can I…be wolf tomorrow?" she asked in a meek voice. Her face flushed when she saw Athrun grin and his eyes darkened.

"Of course." He answered kissing her neck. "As long as you don't drive me to the brick of insanity, which I bet you will."

Laughing lightly with him, Cagalli said coyly before closing her eyes, "I'll try not to..."

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 11.

**A/N: Anyways, mina-san thanks for reading!** Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!

**P.S. How was it? (Sorry if this chapter was short.)  
**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	12. Café Trouble Part One

**Living With A Sneaky Devil****  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise or any of the GS/D characters.

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone that review for last chapter.

* * *

—**Sneaky Devil: 12. Café Trouble Part One—**

_Athrun's office…_

"My, my, what do we have here," The man said peering at his friend's fresh rejuvenated face.

"So, you slept well, last night?" The same man with spiky blond hair asked walking across the office room. "Despite your terrible no sleep of yesterday."

Arching a brow, Athrun turned his chair around. "Oh, it's you, Dearka. I should have known."

A wide mischievous smile appeared on Dearka's face. "You fucked her last night, didn't you? I can see it on your face."

Dearka chuckled when his friend didn't answer. He said in his place. "You would said, _'Would you quit using your vulgar words on me? And prying in my business.'_ right?"

Athrun shook his head and sighed heavily. "What is it that you want this time?"

Raising his hands in defense, Dearka said grinning. "I just want to pass by and have a little chat with you. Man to man, friend to friend."

"…" Athrun arched a brow in somewhat annoyance. He said as he read Dearka's obvious mind. "You want details, am I right?"

Laughing like a maniac, the blond replied. "Hm, my dear friend, you known me too well. Guess, you read my mind." Dearka spun the chair around and sat on it masterfully. "So, give me the scoop."

Dropping the newspaper on his desk, Athrun said plainly. "Well, I'm not telling. But what I'm telling you is, the market FJA went up 2.0."

"The chick is too hot to describe?" Dearka asked smiling like a maniac. "Was she that good? C'mon Athrun, you're killing me here!"

"Out you go, Dearka." Athrun said turning his chair around.

"Party pooper." The blond spouted as he left the room.

* * *

The clock on the wall strike four in the afternoon and a brunette with nice curls and bright aquamarine blue eyes walked to the new employee, she tapped her shoulder and asked in a good mood, "How's your day?"

Jumping up in fright, Cagalli turned around to see the brunette chuckling. "Oh, Hey Miriallia, it's you."

"Who did you think I was?" She smiled.

Cagalli blushed. "Eh—no one…"

"I don't mean to sound nosy, but really?"

A shy smile appeared on Cagalli's face. "Yes." She said meekly.

"Enjoying this job so far?"

She nodded happily.

Arching a brow, Miri patted her shoulder. "Well, okay, girl. Back to work." She looked behind at the table nearby. "I think those two couple are ready to order, could you cover for me while I'm gone for my break?" She signaled to a brunette and pink-headed couple.

Cagalli nodded. "Oh, okay." Before, the blond turned away, the brunette said, "And call me Miri from now on, okay? No need to use my whole name." She chuckled.

Feeling a little red, Cagalli nodded. "Okay, Miri."

She walked up to the couple and asked in a cool calm voice. "May I take your order now?"

The man nearest to her looked up to answer in a cheery voice. "Yes, I'll—C-Cagalli!" His eyes widen. The woman next to him gasped. "Cagalli!?"

The color on Cagalli's face drained. "Kira! Lacus!" She looked at them, as they were aliens from outer space. "What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be in Hawaii?" She hissed.

"Well, we—" Kira begun.

"Is everything all right?" Cagalli's manager asked from behind. Seconds ago, Stella heard a shrieking noises from the other side of the café and rushed to the scene, but saw that Cagalli was there already.

Turning around, Cagalli nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry." She turned around to face her older brother. "I just got too excited." She said strictly sarcastically, her eye twitching a bit.

"Oh, okay." Stella nodded slowly and walked back to greet the oncoming customers.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. How was I supposed to react?" Kira looked at Cagalli's uniform. "When my little _rich_ sister is working as a _waitress_."

"Shhh…" Cagalli looked around. "No one knows I'm _rich_."

"Well, of course." Kira said. "Who would dare to employ the _richest _man's daughter for a _mere _waitress job? You can do better than that, Cagalli." He looked around. "What are you doing in this dump? Dad can give you a better job."

The blond frowned at her brother's mean judgment. "Are you finished with your talking? I'm rather busy, so order quickly Mister."

That gave her older brother a pause. "What did you say—"

"Kira, please, don't cause a scene." The woman beside him warned.

"Lacus, I'm not going to—"

"Yah, sure." Cagalli said sarcastically.

Kira scowled. "Cagalli, I'm just trying to—"

"Insult my workplace? My job?" she finished for him.

"That's not what I meant. I just want you to see you have a better option."

"Well, _Kira_, I don't need it. I'm fine the way I am." Cagalli said as she scribbled something on the pad with a blue-ink pen. "Strawberry shortcake and chocolate mousse, sounds good to you? Tea provided of course."

She tore off the note and walked back to the kitchen. "Order up."

"Nice move, Kira." Lacus said to her betrothed taking his hand in hers.

Kira frowned. "I didn't mean to make her mad, I just—" He looked around to see Cagalli attending other customers. "She's my little sis. She shouldn't be in this place, she should be—"

"In high class workplace?"

"Yah…"

She faced him. "Kira, Cagalli is a grown woman, she needs to do things for herself, even if she needs to start from scratch."

"…You're right…but—"

He turned to Lacus when he felt her head on his shoulder, her arm linked with his. "You know, I think someone's being an over-protective brother here." She giggled.

He blushed at the sudden accusation. "What? No I'm not!"

"Oh, you're blushing. But you know, I wonder if…" She poked him in a certain place.

The brunette jumped. "Lacus! We're in public."

She giggled. "I'm sorry... I'm being bad."

Kira grinned. "Well, then—"

"Can you take your flirting somewhere else?" A voice interrupted.

The couple stopped and blushed as they saw Cagalli stand in front of them.

"Here." Cagalli placed two white decorated porcelain cups in front of them and filled them with rose tea.

She was about to walk away till Kira grabbed her wrist. "Cagalli."

Frowning she turned around. "What?"

"I'm sorry if I offended you." Kira looked down. "I was just being protective of you—you're my little sister—I don't want to see you suffering in this kind of job. It's hard, I know." Kira tried looking away from her eyes. He tried to hide his blush. "If you want to work here so much, I'll support you but, you've to call me if anything comes up, ok?"

His brotherly words hit her. So, he did care, well, in a way. Cagalli wanted to hug him so much. "…" His little sister blushed. She turned around, muttering meekly, "Okay." She nodded cutely. "Uhm, I need to go and get your food now...excuse me."

As soon as Cagalli left the room, Kira blushed at what he just spoken out loud. "I feel like a loser saying all those mushy words to my sis."

Lacus laughed. "Oh, don't say that. That was cute!"

Colors rose on his face at her statement. "But I don't want to be cute." He groaned and covered his amethyst eyes.

* * *

"Where are you going after work, Mr. Manager?" Dearka asked popping into Athrun's office.

"Uhm, home. Why?" His manager responded wearing his coat already.

"Can I come and see the girl of your dreams?" He asked amusedly grinning.

"Not a chance."

"Oh, c'mon man! I let you see my 'girls'!"

"No you did that on show-off purpose."

Dearka frowned until a quick light-bulb idea came to his head. "I'm following you home!"

Athrun halted at the door and turned around. "Do I need to call security, Dearka?"

"Well, why yes. Thank you." Dearka said cheerily sarcastic. "I really like a nice _spank_ from them. Yeah!" He said spanking the visitor chair with his hand.

Athrun arched a brow.

The blond stopped his action with an innocent smile. He raised both his hands. "I'll leave as soon as I see her, I promise."

"No." Athrun opened the door. "Now, out."

"God, you're cold." He said stepping out.

"_Wear_ your coat then." Athrun said locking the door after himself. He didn't care much for the jest in his sentence but his friend sure did. Dearka chuckled. "I see you still have a sense of humor in you."

"Surprising?"

"Very."

Athrun sighed and walked down the hall to the elevator. Along the way, they said goodbyes to their colleagues. "Don't you have to be somewhere else? No girls tonight?"

"Well, I wouldn't be here would I?" Dearka laughed. He turned around to check if no one was behind them. He spoke. "I reserved this night for this meeting with your special angel. I want to see why you're so into her. I've never seen you so…into a woman like this. It's like she's from heavens or something."

"You know, you just gave me Goosebumps."

Dearka smirked. "Glad, I did, my friend. Now, you see what you're dealing with."

"Yah, I probably have to move somewhere else then." Athrun said chuckling. He pressed the underground floor after they entered.

Before the doors closed, he said in a low voice, "I hope you behave."

Hearing that was an invitation to come, Dearka shook his head at his wish with a grin. "That's not in my dictionary, my friend."

His manager turned to him. "Well, then I guess you just have to cancel your visit."

Dearka frowned at the idea. "Okay, okay. Just this once then, for your special lady, only."

"I'll act my best around her." He added.

Arching a brow, Athrun breathed out. "You better or I'll be crazy enough to invite you."

His friend just chuckled. "You won't regret it."

* * *

"Hey, Cagalli," Lacus spoke up getting the attention of her fiancée too.

"Hm?" She looked up from the glass that she was refilling.

"I'm sorry about, you know, the moving…I didn't want to hurt you…" She bit her lip. "It's not like I didn't want to, but—"

"It's all right. Don't worry about it. I was the one at fault, I should have asked you sooner before your trip." She brushed it away with a hand. "Besides, I got a new _roommate_ after you left with Kira. Athrun was kind of—"

Kira froze and looked up at his sister. "And who's this new roommate named Athrun?" He asked curiously.

"Ehh, uhm—" Crap! She said too much. She was just supposed to tell them that she lived alone! But she said roommate! And now she added Athrun into the picture!

The sound of the bell above the door rang nicely and two men dressed in suits walked in.

"Afternoon gentlemen, Welcome to _café bleu d'océan_. This way please." Stella greeted them.

Cagalli looked up. Her eyes stuck out as they glued to the men walking in the café. She froze like an ice cube. _"Athrun!? What's he doing here?"_

"Cagalli?" The couple turned around to see what her eyes were caught on.

Cagalli struggled to say anything. Wow, her day just couldn't get any better!

"Uhm, excuse me. I need to attend those two." She said leaving Kira's table. She didn't wait for an answer.

Seeing Stella walked away after she gave them the menu, Cagalli walked right to the men's table. She coughed.

"Oh, that pretty lady attend us already, Miss." Dearka said pointing at Stella. He flashed one of his smiles. "But you'll do well if you care to join us."

Cagalli stared blankly at the flirt. She shook her head and looked at the guy beside him who smiled slyly back at her. She flashed him a warning look. "Sir," she called out to Dearka's friend. "Would you mind if I talk to you for a quick sec?"

"Oh, you guys, know each other?"

"You can say that." Cagalli said, dragging Athrun away, near the washrooms.

"Hey, it's that a greeting?" He asked giving her a peck on the cheek.

"What are you doing here!?" She inquired all of the sudden.

Athrun smiled. "Visiting you, of course." He brushed some hair off her eyes.

Pushing his hand aside, Cagalli muttered. "Can you please go somewhere else—"

"Cagalli, honey, you're suppose to be working." A worker from the kitchen said coming from the restroom. "Stel, isn't going to be happy."

"Yah, I know, Mana. I'll be over soon." Cagalli said reassuring the plump old woman. "I just need to talk to this gentleman."

She nodded and left.

He turned to Cagalli and frowned at her request. "Cagalli, what's wrong?"

"Uhm…I, well, my brother, he—"

"Your brother?"

"Uh, Kira, my brother, he…well, he's here…with his fiancée…" she pointed at a couple far away.

"And?"

"And well…uh, he was asking me about the apartment thing…well, uh, who's my roommate, and well…I said your name accidentally…and…"

He arched a brow. "And you don't know what to tell him, am I right?"

"Right."

"Do you want me to tell him off?"

"What? Noo!! He's going to kill you if you do that!"

"Okay, I don't like the sound of that." He said taking it as a joke.

"I'm serious, Athrun!"

"You can't just tell him—" He pressed his lips on hers. "I-I can't concentrate when you're here." She whispered hotly against his lips.

Athrun smirked. "Let's stay on one topic, Cagalli."

"I need to go." She said. "Stay if you want but don't anything that will arouse my brother's suspicions. Okay?"

"Like what?" He asked mischievously. "Kissing his sister next to the washrooms while she's at work and his like what five yards away from us?"

She blushed. "Athrun." She warned.

"Okay." With a final peck on the lips Athrun went back to his seat.

* * *

"So, what did she say to you?"

"Who?"

"Athrun, you sly dog, you know what I'm saying. That hot blond you just kissed."

"How did— you peeked, didn't you?"

"Yah, I got curious." Dearka leaned back. "You know what they say,_ 'curiosity killed the cat.'_"

"She said nothing important." Athrun said seating back on the chair.

"All right fine, don't tell me but tell that guy who's staring at you."

Athrun looked the way that the blond was pointing at. It was Cagalli's older brother.

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 12.

**A/N: Anyways, mina-san thanks for reading!** Have any questions? Ask me then I will tell you. Plz, **review now**! Thanks so much! Love ya all for reading this fic!!

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	13. Café Trouble Part Two

**Living With A Sneaky Devil****  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise or any of the GS/D characters.

* * *

—**Sneaky Devil: 13. Café Trouble Part Two—**

"Uhm, excuse me. I need to attend those two." Cagalli said, her tone a bit dubious before leaving her brother's table. She didn't wait for an answer and left to the men walking behind a beautiful yet short blonde, who was showing them to their table.

Sudden thoughts came to Kira's mind as he sense the doubtful tone in his little sister's voice. _"Why do I have a feeling that she's hiding something from me?"_

_"Something is fishy here…"_

"_And somehow I've this weird feeling that…"_

Before his mind ran on with curiosity, a small soft hand touched his with a soft gentle glide. Kira looked up to see who it was, but knowing it was his angelic pink haired fiancée, "Lacus?" His attention drifted to her, blocking anything else in the background, even the rushing couple that passed by them. One being his sister. And two being the guy that she had for a roommate.

"I want tea cookies." She said with a wide bright smile, her pearly whites showing. "I want to order some, do you want some?"

Beaming a smile, Kira nodded gently stroking the soft fair skin on her palm. "Sure."

As he turned smoothly around from his seat searching for a waitress, any one, to attend them, his gaze was caught on a man just few yards away, in front of the washroom area. Kira blanched, his brow narrowed, in distaste as he witness the man kissing no-duh a woman.

"_How indecent…especially in a public place like this."_

Kira couldn't see the face of the woman—but saw a few strand of blond hair—the blue-headed man was passionately kissing in front of the washrooms. The color on the hair of the man intrigued Kira as he remembered there were two men entering the café just as Lacus apologized to Cagalli. One was blue-headed just like the kissy-face man in front of the washroom area and the other was a blond. Suddenly Kira's mind halted as he put two and two together.

His mind cringed at the image of two men…making out…in front of a public place. And he just witnessed it.

_"How vile!"_ The more Kira thought of it, the more he cringed in disgust. But that was no long-lasting thought to the brunette as Lacus tapped his hand. "Kira?"

"Ah, yes, _pumpkin_?" He said abruptly feeling been caught red-handed.

His fiancée giggled at the unexpectedly tacky nickname he just called her. "What's the matter, Kira? Suddenly you seem lost and confuse and a tad uncomfortable. Something distracting you?"

Shaking his flush face, Kira scratched his head and responded silly, "Ah, it's nothing."

He then looked down to Lacus's plate then to her hand and remembered, "Ah, yes, the tea cookies!" He turned his gaze to a passing waitress. "Miss!" he called.

Lacus chuckled at her fiancée's clumsiness.

As the brunette just finished telling the patient and smiling waitress their short order, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his eyes caught the blond from a moment ago from the washroom make-out scene, sitting down on his seat, coolly as you please. His 'friend' joining him seconds later with a huff and a flush face. They looked _exceptionally happy_; Kira observed accidentally not knowing he was staring with revulsion, mostly at the blue-headed man as he saw his chest rise and fall in a high pleasurable way.

"_Boy, must he have gone 'sky high'."_ The thought popped in Kira's mind unexpectedly while staring at the 'couple'. His eyes caught the blond's lips moving, as he obviously was talking with a big grin plaster to his face to the man across him. Suddenly Kira blanched as he saw the blond man point his way. At him.

_Opps._ Did he stare too long?

* * *

Athrun looked the way that Dearka was pointing at. It was Cagalli's older brother. _"Kira, was it?" _He stilled for a second. _"Did he see us?"_

"Athrun?"

A light tap on the table made him turn his attention to a now smirking blond. "What?"

"So, attracting the same gender now with your charming looks, eh?" The blond pointed with a wider grin at a curious amethyst-eyed brunette few tables away.

Athrun flushed, ignored Kira's curious glare and Dearka's idiotic look. He turned to sip his tea. "When did the tea get here?" he averted the topic.

The tanned guy chuckled. "When you were too busy making out with the waitress. I wonder what your special lady will say. You know cheating isn't that well for my deal, but when a commitment comes, _I_ run. But you Athrun Zala, you make any lady…" He rambled on till Athrun asked back nonchalant, hinting on the end words.

"What will _she_ say?"

Realizing what he meant, with wide eyes, Dearka said, "No Way! That's her!?" He leaned back and howled like a mad dog, whistling with craze. Kira blanched in the background, (He thought they were talking about him and the gay staring). And thanks to Dearka, he attracted some unwanted attention on them.

Dearka patted Athrun on the shoulder with a really pleasing grin. "Well, well, well! My boy's back!"

"You know next time I'm leaving you trap in the elevator."

"With _you_ in it?" Dearka suggested.

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way."

Dearka just laughed.

"I'm surprise that your special lady is her. When you said that she was all pure," Dearka laughed, "I thought you were dating one of those shrewd virgins from Sunday class, but man, I really am barking the wrong tree! No wonder, you're so stuck to her. Boys from the office would drool over her—" He stopped as he felt the atmosphere brooding. "Ah, c'mon, Athrun, I was joking. She's all yours, no worry about that."

Athrun sighed heavily and averted his emerald eyes to a pretty auburn coming up to them, a bit startle by the earlier _'Dearka craziness'_.

"What can I get you boys?" She asked nervously while clicking her pen and taking her pad from her little white laced apron pocket.

A big 'Wow' appeared on Dearka's clown face. He winked mischievously at Athrun. _"She's mine."_ He whispered. Athrun shook his head and turn to look at the brunette waiting. "Uh, I'll just have a cup of black coffee, Miss." He spoke getting her distracted attention from the pervert clown that he called Dearka.

Miriallia nodded scribbling it quickly on her pad. "Okay." Then she turned to the other guy. "And you sir?"

"You in cake icing." He winked. "Please."

A blush crept up on Miriallia's face. "Ehm, excuse me, sir?"

"You, madam. I want you."

Athrun sighed heavily and looked away in humiliation at Dearka's so-called-'flirting'. It was like a pimp searching lustily for any girl in the streets! He swore under his breath. _"What was I thinking when I brought him here? God, I hope Dearka put something in my coffee or I'm seriously having a horrible nightmare." _Athrun looked back at the stunt young woman all flushed to the tips of her hair.

The auburn hair lass looked at Dearka blankly then at Athrun.

"He'll just have coffee. Decaf, please. Thank you." He interrupted, killing the silent cry for help from the poor woman.

Nodding, the flushed brunette walked away quickly.

"Hey, what you did that for?" Dearka asked glaring. "I almost had her."

"Dearka, you were scaring her." Athrun said putting it straight. "How you got thousand of women to follow you home, I'll never know."

The blond laughed. "No way! I'd her! She totally felt for me. You saw!"

The bluenette snickered. "I've no idea what kind of flirting was that, but even a hyena would be freaked out." Athrun sat straight. "Who asks a stranger to be their dessert on not even the first date?"

"Hey!" Dearka barked. "Women love that!"

"Yah, well, I guess this one didn't." Athrun cocked a curious eyebrow. "What kind of woman do you pick up anyways?" He stopped short as he saw through Dearka's pervert mind. "Ah, in second thoughts, don't tell me."

"What?" Dearka asked back knowing what Athrun thought about. "You think I pick those kind of girls?"

"Dude, that's not my place to know."

"But you're thinking about it, are you not?"

Athrun shrugged. "Are you sure you want me to answer that?"

"Man, you're just pulling on my chain." Dearka said plainly annoyed.

"I wouldn't even go near your _'chain'_," Athrun chuckled.

Dearka grinned at the jest his friend just put out. "Man, you changed."

* * *

"What's going on at that table?" Lacus asked curiously looking at the two loud men. One blue headed and the other fair headed. 

"I don't know…" Her fiancée responded retreating a fork from his mouth. _"I hope it's not a lover's quarrel…"_

Looking around for his sister, Kira saw that a short blonde, the host, was talking to both men. She didn't look like she was happy at the noise they were making.

"_Now, where's Cagalli…Ah!"_

He called out as his sister passed by them with an empty tray. "Cagalli."

"Hmm?" She looked away from Athrun's table to her older brother who just called her. "What's wrong Kira?"

"Hey, what do you say if you give us a tour?"

She blinked. "Of the city? But I verily know it."

Her sibling chuckled. "No, no, little sister of mine. I meant your apartment. Me and Lacus were talking and we thought it would be great to end this day off to see how you're a doing."

Her mind halted. "Uhmm…"

Her brother cocked an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

Shaking her head quickly, Cagalli laughed nervously. "No, of course not." She looked at a smiling Lacus. "I'm just shock that you didn't ask before." She lied.

"Oh, that's great!" Lacus clapped her hands together and turn to Kira. "I think we should get her something and for her roommate. I was thinking a fruit basket or something with ribbons."

"No, that's all right." Cagalli sweat dropped.

Kira and Lacus stood up. "Oh, no, we have to. It's only polite." Her soon-sister-in-law said holding Cagalli's hand. "We'll be back soon." Kira laid some bills on the table before hugging Cagalli. "It's great to see you, kiddo."

Nodding slowly, Cagalli's mind raced to do something as Kira let go. He patted her on the head and walked away with Lacus, hands linked.

Picking up the bills, Cagalli froze.

"_Kira tipped me too much…"_

Then she froze again and panicked at Kira's proposition. _"Oh Shit."_

Quickly she turned to the door that closed after the couple left, Cagalli rushed to Athrun, startling him and his friend.

"…What's wrong?" he asked.

Before the panicking blonde spoke, her eyes averted to the smirking blond. "C'mon with me," She said dragging Athrun by the arm from his seat.

"But your brother—"

"He left, but he'll be back soon!" She snapped. Seconds later when they arrived in front of the washroom she apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's all right, Cagalli. So, what's wrong?" Athrun scanned her worried face, placing a comforting kiss on her quivering lips.

"Kira wants to visit the flat after work. He and Lacus are coming back soon."

"Oh."

"I know…well, I couldn't say no—and he's my brother—"

Athrun chuckled when his lips left hers for a second time making her all red and cute. "That's all right, I can hang around with Dearka in the city for few hours till your brother leaves."

"Are you sure?"

He smirked. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, you can hide in the closet or under the bed—better yet, hide under my bed sheets. Maybe I can say that you're my play toy." She suggested naughtily hugging him by the waist.

He cutely pinched her cheek. "Great suggestion, but I don't think your brother is going to like it."

Cagalli laughed.

* * *

"…So, this is my apartment." 

"Wow, it's so spacious." Lacus commented as she surveyed the light blue. "Too bad I rejected the roommate offer."

Kira smiled and said holding his fiancée by the waist, "so babe, you'll leave me for an apartment?"

She giggled. "What, jealous?"

"You can say that." Kira responded lowering his lips on hers.

Cagalli groaned when she started witnessing their make-out session. "Please take it somewhere else. NOT in my flat, please."

The couple laughed. Cagalli's brother let go and asked, "I need to use the washroom. Where is it?"

"Oh, it's down the hall to the left."

As Kira left to his business, Lacus and Cagalli sat down on the comfy couch chatting about the wedding arrangements.

* * *

Whistling as he did his business, Kira glanced at the room. _"Hmm…nice walls, I like the shower," _Kira looked down near the waste bin where the clothes hamper was located. A piece of clothing was sticking out. He chuckled at his sister's misplacement. _"Cagalli, you messy little girl. Here, big brother will do it for you."_ He decided to pop it back inside. 

Opening the lid of the basket, the cloth slipped from its place, and with wide eyes, Kira watched it fall on the cool colored tiles.

"…_Boxers—"_

It took few seconds to register into Kira's mind. He turned his back to the closed door then to the clothes hamper. He scowled when he searched through the dirty basket to find guys and girl clothes. Fuming in anger, Kira rushed out of the washroom, his zipper still undone, with the dark blue boxers on his death gripping hand.

"He's a _GUY_, isn't he!?" He boomed as he reached the living room startling the two chatting women.

"Who?" Lacus asked curiously.

"Her roommate!" He told anger seething through his teeth.

"Nooo!" Cagalli gasped shocked, standing up in a quick motion.

"No?" He frowned looking at his sister in another way. "What do you mean 'no'? This are guys', aren't they?" He shook the piece of clothing in his hand for emphasis.

Cagalli gulped hard at her stupid reaction. She fiddled quickly in her mind. "Yes…well, that's because…"

"Because?"

"It's Miris'," she lied, "it's from her boyfriend. For her birthday." She bit her lips for lying. "That used to be his…"

"Eww…" Kira dropped them on the ground and jumped like he was burn.

"Miri?" Lacus pondered. "Isn't that name the girl from your workplace who brought the cookies for me and Kira?" Lacus asked as she remembered reading the nametag of the auburn hair woman. Giving a start, Cagalli nodded slowly, "Uh, yes…"

"And the other male clothes?" Kira sudden budged in asking in askance.

Stuttering, Cagalli blushed. "It's…it's her…boyfriends…"

"Her boyfriend lives here too!?" Kira asked in shock, anger still scented.

"…No…" she answered meekly.

"Kira, you're scaring her." Lacus interrupted.

"I'm not! I'm just caring for my sister," Kira turned to his fiancée and whispered with a slight blush, "What if they…you know…_did it_ while she was sleeping?" He added, "She's never had…"

The pink haired lass blushed as she realized that her long time blonde friend was still chaste. "…But still." She looked up to see Cagalli in confusion. Lacus sighed. Thank god, Cagalli didn't know what they were talking about. _Sex,_ was the last thing Kira wanted to explain to his sister about the big world, even Lacus knew that.

"Why didn't she come with us when the café closed?" Her older brother added, suspicion written all over his face. "We saw her leaving the other way."

"Uh…she went…for a date." Cagalli supplied quickly and somewhat shakily.

"Oh." Kira looked around and asked, "So…when is she coming back?"

Cagalli glared. "Soon, I don't know, I'm not her mom."

"Does this boyfriend of hers come—" He paused when he felt Lacus pulling on his arm. "Lacus?"

Lacus yawned. "Kira, I'm sleepy, can we go? The flight was long and I want to rest."

Feeling bad for dragging her all the way to interrogate his sister, Kira apologized, "I'm sorry, Lacus, for keeping you awake." He placed a kiss on her temple. "Ok, let's go home." Kira turned to his startled sister.

"I guess we're going," he said hugging his sister. "It's great to see you."

Cagalli stuttered her words out, "yah…it's great to see y-you guys…"

Waving goodbyes, Cagalli thanked Lacus for her help before closing the door.

"What are you talking about, Cagalli?" was all she said with a smile and a wink.

Cagalli giggled and closed the door, only to find herself all exhausted on the ground.

_"Boy, and I thought they were going to stay the night here…"_

* * *

As the clock above the couch stroke 7 p.m., Athrun inserted his key to the apartment and walked into a dark room. Walking pass the corridor, he flicked the lights on and kept walking to the living room to find a cute blonde kitten curled up in sleep, the TV screen on. It was playing a re-run of the show _F.R.I.E.N.D.S._ He smiled and walked towards her all the while looking around to find no one in the flat with her. _"So, her brother and his fiancée left then…"_

Tenderly he brushed her cheek with his forefinger, later regretting it as she stir with a little moan.

"Athrun?" She called sleepily.

He replied as he gently picked her up. "Hm?" He took her to her room and laid her down on her bed.

"When did you come back?" She yawned.

"Just now." he replied placing a kiss her on her cheek. When he tried to move away, she lightly pulled on his jacket. "Don't go," she yawned and padded the spot beside her, "Stay."

"Sounds tempting, but I have work to do."

"Work will have to wait then," she sleepily smiled adding, "You say yesterday that I could play wolf."

A hearty laughter made her stir hotly inside. She smiled when she got his attention, she could see the glint in his darken eyes.

"Okay, you little vixen," he grinned, kicking off his shoes, taking the spot next to her. "Just a quickie."

Cagalli wrapped her arms around his neck and asked feeling his hands going under her shirt, "quickie?"

"Yes, and you're going to love it." He smirked and purred. "And I'll so too."

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 13. 

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone that review for last chapter. I'm sorry for the long delay. Studies and my job are in my mind right now, so please be patient. Thank you. Questions included in the reviews are welcome! PM if you want!

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	14. Twists And Turns Part One

**Living With A Sneaky Devil**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise or any of the GS/D characters.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lateness, I got caught up as usual. I've decided that I wanted DxM to take some part in the story so I added them in with a twist. Oh, and also I added a new character (Guess who?).

* * *

—**Sneaky Devil: 14. Twists And Turns Part One—**

A sleepy tired moan flew out of the mouth of the man beneath Cagalli. Athrun stirred tiredly. The giggles that escape from the Godsend angel who exhausted him last night made him stir and snuggle the closes object in reach, which was the laughing naughty angel herself. His arm coiled around her bared skin waist as she attempted to escape from his grasp—failing miserably— making her gasp, his hand going farther down south.

The tingly feel of her cool skin against his warm fingers made him smile inwardly. It was morning already. The sun was already shinning through the window silk and the warm sleepy air that lay cozily around them bathe them in sunshine of early morning.

The blonde atop him chuckled with a smile as she kissed his closed eyelids, trying to wake the man beneath her up. Well, at least he could open his eyes. He was teasing her at that point. "Athrun," she whispered dipping closer to feel his chest rise and fall below her chest. The feel of his sinewy chest below her breasts made her nipples hard. She gasped as she felt his mouth nipping mischievously on her shoulder. His eyes still shut. Cagalli moaned frustrated as she was.

In difficulty, Athrun stirred the third time of her call, his eyebrows furrowed together trying to figure out if he really wanted to leave his wonderful dream and the warm feel of Cagalli's body.

The blonde frowned when she saw a devil of a smile on his face.

_So he's playing around, eh? _Cagalli thought, as she knew she didn't like that smirk. It somewhat annoyed her, as that smirk didn't fade for a good long minute. She slightly pinched him on the cheek, awaking entirely the sleepy bluenette.

"…That hurt." He said touching his bruise cheek, his emerald eyes peering at her ocher ones.

"What—I didn't do anything."

A smile tugged his sinful lips. "Don't act so innocent, you little devil." He brought her hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. "What you did last night was—" he hissed when he felt her nibble on the side of his neck where his weak point was.

"Incredible? Startling? Amazing?" She finished for him with giggles of suggestions.

Before he could do or say anything or even say _'Blissfully Torturing'_, Cagalli drew away from him and quickly grabbed anything below the bed that was the closes to her reach, which was his wrinkly white dress shirt. "You're going to be late," she said putting it on.

_Right._Athrun thought for a second as his mind halted. He was supposed to stay for a short and quick stay with Cagalli but immediately after he kissed her, he forgot everything he had to do.

Nah, it's okay, he could always finish the documents at work. They weren't due yet anyways.

Jerking his head around to the side table, Athrun turned around to read the time on the bunny clock of hers. They were still in her room. _Pfft_, he had time. "Oh, don't try to change the subject, missy." He got off the bed, prying the sheets away from him, uncaring of his nudity; it's not like Cagalli hasn't seen him naked. But it certainly made Cagalli turn slightly virgin pink. "Come here."

Screaming with delight, she tried dodging his reach around the bed, jumping up and down from it countless times across the room. Passing the drawer across the bed for the umpteenth time, she reached up and grabbed— "Athrun, I'm warning you! Mr. Teddy says you shouldn't!" She said pushing the bear in front of her in a case of protection from his dangerous devious hands.

Chuckling at the cute display and the view of her in nothing but his wrinkly shirt in front of him gave him ideas that would make any guy nosebleed like the big fountain located at the plaza in central city.

"Now, when did the big strong girl handles things by using her beloved Mr. Teddy as a weapon?"

Cagalli huffed and said, "When it comes to you and your hands!"

"Hmm…I see…" Athrun said rubbing his chin in thought. "Uhm, hey, what's that on Mr. Teddy's ear?" He asked all of the sudden, pointing at the right ear of the stuffed animal she was holding.

Looking at him askance, Cagalli shook her head, not diverting her gaze on his pointed direction. "I'm not falling for that, Athrun, so drop it."

"No, I'm serious." He pointed again, wiggling his index finger at the stuff animal. "It looks like there's a _big stain_—"

A few days ago, Cagalli remembered that she ate chocolate fudge brownies—that she brought from work—while watching sitcoms and all the meanwhile she was accompanied by her beloved teddy bear. She did leave some cakes for Athrun, but she couldn't remember the slightest if she got any crumbs on Mr. Teddy. And by god, she was very sure she didn't.

"Eh!? Where?" Cagalli panicked and finally felt for it, bringing the bear to eye level, checking every inch. Only to see not a slight of stain on it. And to which immediately she felt a pair of hands wrapped around her silky bared waist, the bear squash in between. Athrun's warm breath tickled her as he could sense her annoyance on his little white lie.

"You smart _ass_." She hissed.

"Good morning to you too." He chuckled giving her a whole new meaning for_Kinky_ playing. He tried to divert her from the wrinkled shirt she donned on as he kissed her.

"Athrun, you have work." She gasped breaking their kiss, all red on the face. Cagalli gasped when she felt him play with her already-harden nipple.

"Yes, but it can wait," he nip on her earlobe, his dangerous hands traveling down to their own accord, igniting everything that happened last night.

Athrun grunted when he felt her sneaky hands land on his already hard erection, her finger thumbing it nice and hard. "Oh no, you're not doing what you'd done yesterday." He said for good measure, trying to retrieve those sneaky fingers of hers from his ready-to-burst-friend.

"You didn't like it?" Cagalli asked arching a teasing brow. "That's not what I heard last night."

Athrun blushed for the first time. "I didn't say so." He bended and whispered huskily on her left ear with a devil-of-a impressed look and asked, "When did the bunny turn this wicked?"

Cagalli smiled and dropped the teddy bear she was holding on her right hand, and brought Athrun's lips to a wild frenzy sexual kiss, later to withdraw from his hands, leaving a startled Athrun.

A wicked smiled played on her lips as she nudged him gently on the chest towards the door she swiftly open. Athrun stumbled a bit. "Since you let it out the big bad wolf." She responded with a wink and locked the door before he could react to it all.

"Cagalli?" he called out, as his thoughts were all scattered and simply confused.

"I'm busy."

It took a long minute till Athrun had the guts to ask. "…Doing what?"

"Changing, you big dummy." She replied in seconds with giggles. "And you should be too. We're going to be late."

_Damn._ Athrun thought as images of Cagalli changing came to mind. He turned to his room before a smirk appeared on his lips as he thought what she said.

* * *

"No way!" The voice of one of Cagalli's co-workers shrilled as Cagalli came through the door with its melodious tone ringing right above her head. Stella installed it yesterday night with some help of her boyfriend, who apparently knows a lot of stuff about electricity, plugs, and such. Cagalli arched a brow at the girls.

"He actually came!?" The same girl asked.

"Yes! He kept insisting to wait for her," the second one said.

"How long?"

She giggled. "Till now…so that will be about 2 hours."

"Ohhh, someone has an admirer!" The hostess with short blonde hair and magenta eyes said clapping her hands together.

Cagalli, clueless as she was, cleared her throat and asked, "…Sorry, but, what's going on?"

"Oh Cagalli, you came!" The girls greeted in glee. They all looked like dying crazed-fans ready to anyone nearby.

"Yes…" She looked curiously at them like they grew three heads each. "What's going on?" she asked again.

"Miriallia has an admirer!" One of the girls spilled the bean.

"More like a desperate one!" the other girl added.

"Eh!?" She looked at Stella who was laughing along. "Seriously?"

The hostess nodded. "Well, somewhat of an admirer-_slash_-stalker."

"Miri says he's one of our customers," she added, "and as far as I can remember, I never seen that guy ever before, apart from yesterday." Stella tapped her chin. "I think you passed by him, Cagalli."

"Oh."

_Really?_Cagalli wondered. _Who could it be?_

"Oh nevermind that! The hunky looking guy's at the back talking to her!" The same girl who came in with the news said still giddy pointing a finger behind her where the kitchen was.

I wonder who… "Oh, shhh…did you hear that?"

"Ooohh, do you think he might propose?" the younger girl who works in the kitchen asked curiously as they listened.

"How's that possible? He's never known her before." An older woman interjected.

"True, but you never know what's going on outside Miri's life, right?" Cagalli said supporting the girl, who nodded with thanks.

"Speaking of outside life…Cagalli how was your kissy-kissy make-out with_McSizzle_?" Stella asked in a low whisper beside her.

A blush spread across Cagalli's face. "…M-McSizzle?"

_Is she talking about Athrun? But how does— She stop short. Mc…what? McSizzle?_

"You know, the guy you were…how do you say it, making out with?"

"…" Cagalli looked at the white pristine tablecloth with shock.

A fit of giggles boom that seconds later died down with another shush and seconds before Cagalli could ask the other blonde if she saw something that she shouldn't see. Did Mana tell her? She remembered the baker saw her.

"Oh, shhh…did you hear _that_?"

Everyone stood still and quiet as two people's voices were heard…and it didn't sound to be good news…or it seems.

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to never come here again!?"

"You did, but, my lady," The guy with sleek blond hair responded in a cool manner, "but I don't follow the rules." He took a step forward towards the auburn haired woman.

"St-stay back!" Miriallia said with a blush creeping up her face. She staggered a little.

"Why?" He cocked his head to a side. "It's not what you said last night."

Now Miri's face burned. Like a reflex, she grabbed whatever was near and hurled it at him. "Drop talking about yesterday!"

Dearka dodged it nicely and laughed with a hearty tone. "My lady, Chill!"

She glared at him. "You promised—" she stopped knowing that he wouldn't keep it like he said would. "I told you not to speak of last night ever again!"

"Why not?" Dearka asked. "Getting extremely drunk alone isn't very smart for a young lady like you." He said trying to catch her aquamarine colored eyes.

Miriallia shot a brow up in askance. "You care? We don't even know each other."

"No, I'm just saying. And physically we do." He grinned. "You're lucky you landed in my arms. There are men who treat women with less value than what I'm treating you with."

She grimaced at the thought of what they did and look back at him trying her best not to picture him naked again. "That we had was nothing special."

"Well, my dear, nothing could be something." He strolled towards her once again, so close that his was thumbing the vein on her wrist. Before Miri could do anything, he lowered his lips on her, and for a second Miri moaned against his mouth. A pleased smile appeared on Dearka's face.

With alarm, Miri's eyes widen. She staggered back and slapped him across the cheek, hearing a strange group of gasps outside the kitchen.

"What do you think you're doing!?" she asked frantically.

"Kissing you, of course," he replied with a smirk.

"And when did I tell you that you could!?" She saw how the slap she wreaked on him reddened his left cheek. Miri did her best not to apologize. But the cheeky man didn't even flinch he just smirked at her. He didn't take a 'No' for an answer.

"I see."

"…See what?" She glared.

"You feel hesitant to say you want me but when I kiss you, you—OW!" Dearka said in a striking manner only to get struck by a frying pan on the head. He looked at the auburn-haired woman who was as much in shock like he was. For a second, he thought that she clouted him but it was…

"Mr. La Flaga!" Miri gasped moving away from the man that plagued her since early morning. He left her with a groggy and confused headache. Yet the thing they shared was…well, the best she ever had. She agonizingly had to admit that.

"This is a business place, you youngsters! Go somewhere else for your lovey-dovey stuff!" The owner of the place said with a frown on his face.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Miriallia bowed repeating her apology.

"Hm, it's okay, just don't forget this is a business area," Mwu looked at Dearka, "and please take your make-out sessions somewhere else, the girls in the front don't need to know what you're doing in your personal life, Ms. Haw." As Mwu finished with his quick lecture, Miri glared at the girls who speedily ran away to their spot, as the café was about to open in few seconds.

"Sorry, boss." Dearka said as he passed by the older man with an army salute. Before he said anything else that could damage her career, she dragged him away from the kitchen by her hand on his arm leading him to the front door.

"Thanks a lot!" she muttered, trying her best not to raise her voice. "Now my boss thinks I'm a hussy."

"Oh, you're welcome." He said not noting the sarcasm in her voice. "And I really don't mind."

Miri turned around and glared at him. "You're irritating!" She bellowed and walked away from him with all her colleagues in sight watching her walk furiously to the washroom.

Dearka stared blankly at the retreating auburn haired angel with a 'Wow' coming out of his mouth. His amethyst eyes drifted to the other girls watching and said with a shrug, "Lover's quarrel."

Dearka caught eyes with a pretty blonde with tawny eyes.

_Athrun's girl, right?_

"She's one hell of a woman isn't she?" he asked knowing that Cagalli would jump with a questioning look. He smiled and waved goodbye at her, leaving her with last words that made her blush: _I'll tell Athrun that you look stunning today._

Dearka chuckled as he caught his last gaze at the café before returning to work in his car. He was really intrigued.

* * *

Taking a sip from his coffee, Athrun looked up to the noise of his open office door. He stared blankly at his friend with a question on his mind. "…What the hell happen to your face?" he blurted out.

Dearka simply sat down on a client chair with a big smile on his face, the red bruise mark looked swollen from Miri's slap. And if you look closely enough, there was also a bump on his head. Miri's boss really hit hard. It was more painful than his cheek. But it was all worth it for that slap.

"…Well?" Athrun pressed on. "Are you going to say something—"

"This is the first time as an adult that I got slapped by a woman." Dearka rubbed his chin. "Somehow, High school memories are starting to make a come-back at the back of my mind."

"…Seriously?" Athrun arched a brow and looked up from the documents on his table. "What did you do?" His voice sounded slightly suspicious.

"Nothing. Hey, c'mon man, don't look at me like that. I'm not that bad!"

"…" Athrun looked at him squarely in the eye.

"I'm not!" Dearka stood up.

"I didn't say anything."

"I can see that you're think it." With a wave of a hand, Dearka dismissed that topic and said freely, "My friend, Athrun Zala, I'll tell you that I have fallen deeply in love!"

Writing some words down, Athrun stopped and looked up. "I hope it's not me." His cool manner wasn't untouched. He went back writing as the blond said in fits of laughter. "Ahaha—Athrun Zala, in your dreams!"

Athrun snorted out. "Like I waste my dreams on you." His words sent the blond into another fit of laughter.

To what it seemed like a while, Athrun sighed, this was the umpteenth time that Dearka had told him that he fallen in love with a unknowingly-loose woman and sadly fallen back to his old habits. "…Did you take the wrong medicine again?" Athrun asked.

Dearka snorted. "Oh c'mon, man, can you be happy for me?"

"…"

After a dead silence, He added with interest sitting back down on the client chair in a lazy way. "Oh, and I saw you're cutie angel pie at the café in the morning." Dearka put out a two-thumbs up. "She's stunning to the core, seriously, Athrun, well done. Now, I wonder what do you did to her to get her?"

The dark blue haired man looked up and took off his black frame glasses off his nose bridge. In a calm, cool, and collected voice, Athrun asked, "Are you done?"

A nonchalant grin appeared on Dearka's face. "Not really, but I'll let it pass for now."

He headed to the door, and made a quick turn to face his friend with an idea. "Hey, what do you think of dessert during break?" He grinned. "Do you think cute-Cagalli is willing to deliver—"

Athrun looked up at Dearka with darken green eyes like he was ready to kill.

Dearka chuckled nervously. "Just joking, just joking. Geez, keep making that stern face and you'll be _fifty_ before tomorrow—Eeep!" He closed the door before the sharp pencil struck him. It nicely made a sharp hole on the door with its straight end standing horizontally.

The blond scratch his head as he made his way back to his desk.

Geez, what's with people trying to bruise him up? His face had enough as it is for the day!

He groaned. What did he do wrong in the past life?

* * *

Athrun cleared his throat and went back to retrieve another pencil from his drawer. The dark shades of his eyes disappeared and brighten as his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered clearing his throat beforehand.

"_Athrun?_"

Speaking of… "Cagalli?"

The person giggled. "_Yes, of course. Surprised, you?_"

_Very much indeed._ Athrun thought. "You can say that." He fiddled with the pencil at hand. "What's up?"

"_Err-nothing much…_" She spoke through the phone.

Through the phone he heard 'excuse-mes' and 'thanks'. Athrun patiently waited for her to come back to him, he knew she was busy at the café with all the customers and all. He checked his watch. It was past noon. It was lunchtime. And now speaking of lunch, his was near. Well as soon as he finishes the documents on his desk.

"_Sorry, Athrun…_"

"Nah, it's okay, take your time." He said meanwhile continuing his work. He listened as she moved around. Athrun assumed she was on her break since it was prohibited to talk on the phone while working.

"…_Say, which floor are you in?_"

The sudden question startled him. "In the tenth…why?"

Another 'excuse me' was said until a 'certain familiar' voice caught Athrun's thought. He stood up from his chair. Walking in a fast pace towards the door, he opened it to find Dearka approaching a puzzled cute blonde.

"Hey, what a surprise!" The tan-skinned guy said. "Cagalli, right?"

A bit startled, the blonde nodded slowly. Now she remembered that the guy standing in front of her now is Athrun's friend and the guy who he brought yesterday afternoon to the café. Ah, yes, he was the guy from this morning. The guy that made Miri irritated all morning. "Yes…and you must be…Miri's boyfriend, am I right?"

Laughing amusedly, Dearka shook his head. "No, but I wish, my dear."

"Eh?" That shocked her.

"Say, are you here for Athrun?" He asked as he looked down at the nice ribbon package that she held.

Before Cagalli could answer, a man called Dearka out. "So, Dearka, are you finished with the reports for this afternoon's meeting?"

Cagalli and Dearka turned around and so did some of the eavesdropping workers. "Athrun, my man!" Dearka said in surprise. He signaled to the box that Cagalli held. "Look what your girl has brought—" He stopped short as Cagalli called out, not Athrun's name, but…

"Canard!" Cagalli called with a big smile on her face.

She pushed Dearka aside as she made a run towards the dark-hair person who was more surprised than Athrun himself was.

"Cagalli!" The man named Canard gasped as he return her bear hug. He held her as he spun her around in circles in front of the office making the blonde girl laugh in glee. "How great to see you!"

The kiss they _share_ made Athrun's heart stop.

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 14.

**Notes:**

**'Mc'Sizzle:**The_'Mc'_ is added after an adjective that describes the character in a certain point of view. (Lol, too much Grey's Anatomy does that to you.)

**Army Salute, Darken green eyes (seed mode):** More GS relation. (Trying to get into the habit of setting more GS type-of-mood in. IDK, I think it's needed. New Gundam 00 & Code Geass are trying to take over the good GS show that fans adore!)

**Canard Pars: **Rumoured to be Cagalli & Kira's other sibling in GSAstray. Since he was a failure to be 'the Superior Coordinator' (and Kira was), he's not shown in GS or GSD but GSA.

**Last note: **Now, for this fic, u'll have to probably guess who Canard Pars is in Cagalli's life. Grins You'll see. And he's not her brother.

(Lol, plus, don't kill me for the last line, though I feel pitchforks rising.)

Anyhow, till next time folks. (I'm back but slow.) Wink, Wink

**Questions are answered so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	15. Twists And Turns Part Two

**Living With A Sneaky Devil**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise or any of the GS/D characters.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I put Canard's hair brunette that was my mistake. But hey, blame me for sleepy eyes and the dictionary that told me that it's also written that way. (Someone with dark hair also called brunet (te).

I added a Spanish heritage to Canard Pars so beware of some Spanish words inserted. Translation not included.

Fun Fact: Canard in French is 'Duck'.

* * *

—**Sneaky Devil: 15. Twists And Turns Part Two—**

Before Canard's lips touch hers by centimeters, Cagalli dodged it. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked arching a curious brow pinching his lips together with her fingers.

"Kissing you." He responded a bit of stun. He imitated the pretty blonde's reaction as she released him. "What _Kisses and Hugs_ aren't allowed now, your highness?" He asked smirking.

Cagalli giggled and slap him playfully on the shoulder. "Charming."

"Always try." He pecked her on the cheek. "Great seeing you by the way. It's been too long."

Nodding a bit childish, Cagalli agreed with a giggle. "Yes, way too long—" She looked passed Canard for a second as she caught a pair of unreadable emerald eyes looking straight at her at a distance.

_Athrun…_

She stopped short and looked around them to see everyone on the floor staring at them. A light blush feathered across her face. The dark haired man noticed this and raised his head at his colleagues with an amused look.

"How was the show?" He asked everyone curiously in a more wry way. "I guess I don't give enough work for you guys to do, is that right?"

He heard some chuckles knowing that he took them fairly friendly as him to them.

"Right," he chuckled and shooed them away, "now, my dear people back to work. Nothing to see here. _Solo yo y mi querida_." He added with a bit of a Spanish drawl. He winked at the blonde who tittered with a smile back. Spanish wasn't her forte when she was home schooled but she knew Canard wouldn't say anything bad about her.

Some co-workers groaned as the show was over, some whispered that they at the verge of making love when they embraced, some even thought they were acting up a script in some sort of lovey-dovey reunion movie and some thought they were crazy ruining work time, reports were due soon. But knowing their boss, boy, the guy could pull up anything at any moment with remarkable absurdity and humor.

Cagalli saw from her shoulder that Athrun turned away in a dead silence to the room he came from, _probably his office, _Cagalli thought, his friend Dearka strolling behind closing the door. Her heart twisted in knots for some apparent reason that Cagalli couldn't seem to figure out what. She lowered her eyes at the box she held.

"Oh, I forgot," she said as she entered Canard's office, "this is for you." She handed to the dark haired man who looked like he just won the lottery. No doubt he eyed the ribbon-wrapped box with cake designs on since she stop hugging him.

"Oh wow, _muchas gracias!_"

Cagalli handed over the box with no fight. A grin displayed on her face. She always knew how to make Canard surrender, a little chocolate cake with sugar icing and he's bound to kneel on her feet anytime soon. That's what she did when she was young and still ill. Her young lungs weren't as healthy as her parents would have hoped. For a year Cagalli stayed in a private hospital and that's were she met Canard. He was spoiled rotten with good boy looks but still rotten with an awful temper.

As much as she recalled those memories, Cagalli hated to think that she once loathed the very core of Canard. He was always playing mean jokes on her and it all started after Kira came to visit her the second week she was hospitalized. She was just seven. Kira eleven. Canard nine.

At first Canard was all nice-nice and all, but it stop soon as Kira talked to him about something, she didn't know what. The way he talked to her older brother every time was if he was almost infatuated with him. The scene was almost vivid to her eyes as she look up from her Teddy Bear, that Kira bought her, from her bed to hear their voices intermingle. The conversation ended up short as Kira hesitantly said, _"I'm sorry"_.

Boy, did young Canard throw a loud tantrum with the doctors and nurses. She was scared to even get near his room as she was heading to visit other kids. Rich parents or not, he acted really awkward around Kira after their talk. And she always wondered why. The _'I'm sorry' _from Kira didn't actually made sense. And when Canard found out that Kira was her brother, _geez_, did he take it out on her.

"Te odio!"

"_?" Tiny Cagalli looked up from her Teddy puzzled._

The teasing didn't last long. Thank God. Kira caught him the time Canard took Mr. Teddy from her arms one day and threw it up high on a tree. Her lips quivered and as hard as she tried to stop the tears, it just came out. She didn't understand what she did to him or what Kira did. But her crying stopped when a hand landed softly on her head, soothing her. She looked up to see her brother who glared at a cringing Canard. Waving his hand in protest he denied that he threw the bear up the tree, which Kira didn't buy at all.

Kira came early to check on Cagalli and saw from the second story window that the boy he talked to earlier in the week threw the bear up on the tree.

For a few seconds, Cagalli wondered in mind how Kira was going to lecture him. Was he going to teach him the way Canard did to her? An eye for an eye? Or a toy for a toy?

Sadly, and most uncomfortably, the dark haired kid started crying before Kira said anything. And the next few words were the weirdest and unusual she ever heard from Canard. And she only realized the meaning of it when she was a teenager but wasn't aware of it at all.

"I…I didn't mean to…" he mumbled. "I…just thought…you would…"

"I REALLY like you a lot, Kira!" Canard blurted out.

Kira blinked and blushed second time. "…"

"I really, really like you, Kira," he stepped closer. "Please…" He clutched on Kira's sleeve almost needy to hear the words.

"…"

"Canard,"

Canard was surprised to see Cagalli holding his hand in hers. "I know how you feel."

That broke a smile on his smile on his wet face. "…Really?"

Nodding Cagalli smiled naively. "Because I like Kira too." She turned to her brother who didn't say anything at all. "I really, really like Kira too," She pulled at Kira who still didn't answer. His face paled for no reasons Cagalli could come up with.

"I think he likes us too." Her smile got Canard grinning. "But he has a weird way of showing it."

"…I'm sorry, Cagalli. I-I didn't mean to hurt you…" Canard ran to get the bear on the tree and ran back holding it out to the blonde girl, "or Mr. Teddy."

"It's okay. Thanks." She smiled receiving the bear, giving him a hug. "Wanna go and play with us? Kira's teaching me how to play chess."

"Are you sure?" Canard looked up nervously from his shifting from one foot to another.

"Yup! C'mon!"

"Okay!"

They pulled a pastel-looking speechless Kira as they strolled inside the hospital laughing.

* * *

After eyeing the goodies in the box for a while undecided what to munch on first, Canard looked up at his _ex-rival_ and best friend_. _"So…"

"Hm?"

"How's Kira?" He smiled tenderly as he said the name of his best friend's older brother.

Coolly, Cagalli replied. "He's fine. Well, he's engaged—"

"Eehh?" He looked up dropping a piece of chocolate on his green-stripped-white tie.

"…So…who's this girl he's engaged to?" He added brushing the speck off but instead smearing it on. He cursed. "Someone I know?"

"Lacus Clyne." His blonde friend replied helping him wipe the smear with a tissue she grabbed from the Kleenex box on his desk. "Stand still." She said as the dark-haired man kept shifting from left to right.

"La-Lacus, _the_ Lacus Clyne? _Our Lacus_?"

Cagalli narrowed her eyebrows. "Why do you keep calling her 'Our'?"

"Hey, playing 'house' does that to you." He grinned with a charming smile. "Mommy."

A tiny blush feathered across her face. "You promised you would stop calling me that!"

She remembered when they were little and were playing House with Lacus, like the umpteenth time of the year, Canard told them about what mommies do when daddies come back from work, they press kisses on their cheeks. Since Canard was the daddy and she the mommy she would giggle and do that. The funny confessions and reasons why he always picked Cagalli to be the Mom was, Kira was rarely at home since he was studying abroad, Canard would say that since she kind of looked like Kira, he would pretend it was Kira kissing him on the cheek. All he got was giggles of naiveness.

But Cagalli remembered that time when she was turning 10 and her parents wanted a big party for her to celebrate the special 1/10 of her life, inviting all the children from business associates, friends, and relatives. She enjoyed all the decorations but most of all she got to see Canard whom she hadn't played with for a long two months due to surgery complications. She was glad nothing happened to him. He still had his boyish looks and his prankster persona.

She remembered after eating all that munchy goodness of food in her party, Canard decided to play a game of House mixed with hide and seek. The thought came to her mind as categorized 'FUN' but it when down hill when she had a little accident. Not with water but with an acidic fluid.

She remembered the sharp acidic taste of barf on her throat when she accidentally hurled on a purple-head boy—who frantically wanted to play Dad— when he asked for a kiss on the cheek behind the large willow tree in her big yard. Boy, did that kid run in horror to his parents, who immediately left distraught. When they asked their son who was the culprit, he wouldn't dare say, knowing that Kira would chase after him.

It took a couple of years before Canard stopped all together reminding her of that time. That was the worst thing she'd done to another person. But deep, deep down, she kind of enjoyed it. That Yuna kid was always bugging her and asking the weirdest questions. She did try to apologize to Yuna. But sadly, he refused to see her.

* * *

Canard let out a rich laughter. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!!" He teased.

He yelped and ran away from his fuming friend. She chased him around his office. She jumped when he pushed a low stool in front of her.

"You're the Devil himself! You—" She caught him by his long dark tied-up hair pulling him back. He almost fell backwards if Cagalli didn't support him by his back. They stumbled back a bit; her chest pressed against his back unknowingly.

"Damn hair, I really should cut that thing." He muttered to himself a bit irritated of failure to escape from the feisty princess. He turned around to meet a pair of cold emerald eyes.

"Oh hey, Athrun," Canard greeted with a smile.

Cagalli quickly turned around after hearing _his_ name out. She almost jumped when realized she was still holding Canard, in what it seem like an intimate pose, her arms slid to Canard's waist. She let go quickly hoping he didn't catch that and hoping that he didn't get any bad ideas. "I—"

Too late.

Athrun cleared his throat and spoke with a business type voice, almost arctic cold. "Canard, Mr. Creuset, wants the meeting in 5." He walked to the dark-haired man without looking at Cagalli. "The structure of AEGIS is inside. Designs, calculations, drafts, are planned and drafted." He handed over the diskette. "Tell me what you think about it after the meeting."

Canard nodded and pocketed it in his breast pocket. "Will do."

Athrun walked out without saying anything. He took a short gaze at Cagalli, their eyes aligned for a second before closing the door.

"That guy seriously needs a break." The dark haired man said dryly. "My poor eyes are going to be sore after this."

How long was he standing there?

Not hearing what her friend said, Cagalli's throat felt parched and her heart felt heavy with unknown guilt, she turned to the dark-haired man startling him. "I-uhm, need to go."

"Why so soon? C'mon, stay a while, I haven't seen you in like ages!"

A thin smile formed on her mouth. "…Sorry, Canard, rain check?"

"Oh, you owe me big time!" He cocked a curious brow leaning against the desk edge. "Who's this person that's so important to you that you're willing to leave this," he brushed a hand over his boyish looks that she admired since they were little, "for?"

Cagalli chuckled. "Secret." Cagalli walked to the door.

"Does dear Lacus know him?"

"Nope."

He looked hesitantly at her. "Does your parents know him?"

"Hmm…" she thought back when her parents visited while Athrun pretended to be her butler or as he put it, _manservant_. A small smile appeared on her lips. She loved that look on his face when he whispered those words to her: _"What does it look like? I'm your manservant…" _

She turned around. "No, not really. Bye, Canard, I hope you well."

He waved back pouting.

"Tell Kira and Lacus I send them my best wishes to them!"

"Will do."

* * *

She walked as fast as she could down the hallway. She definitely saw Athrun turn this way after he left Canard's office. Cagalli stepped forward without looking where she was going bumping into something rock hard. She gulped. It was someone's chest. She looked up with an apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Be more careful next time." A calm voice whispered in her ear.

"Ath—!"

"Hey." He gave her a calm look. His voice in a cool state. Except his eyes gave it away. He was possibly annoyed.

"What you saw—"

"Hey, Athrun! Are you in or out?" A colleague called out from the meeting door.

"I'm In," He replied before turning to the blonde. "I need to go. Tell me when I get home." He took off before hearing her out. Nodding slowly, Cagalli waved goodbye.

She turned to leave and unintentionally caught a pair of eyes behind big bug-sunglasses watching her as she got on the elevator and pressed the lobby floor. The doors closed ending their link. The last thing she saw was the woman talking on the phone.

* * *

"This meeting is adjourned."

Athrun stood up folders in hand, a hand tap him over the shoulder. He looked back to see Dearka grinning. "Great presentation, dude. Blew me away!"

Nodding in thanks they walked out of the room to Athrun's office. Some colleagues who passed by them out the door thanked him for great presentation including the big boss.

"Hey, man, let's do something tonight!" Dearka suggested.

"I got stuff to do."

"Oh c'mon."

"Dearka, you're in it too, you dolt." Athrun sighed. "Remember Mr. Azrael? He wanted a meeting scheduled this evening about the AEGIS project."

"Damn." The blond looked at his watch. "6 o'clock, right?"

Nodding Athrun turned the knob to his office. "We have little hours left, get ready with the files." He turned to the blond. "Or I'm going to kill you."

"Geez, what did you eat this morning that got you so— Oh." Dearka remembered Athrun's girl hugging their Advisor. He cleared his throat avoiding Athrun's eyes. "Yah…anyhow," he scratched his head, not wanting to anger him any further. "6 o'clock meeting with Mr. Azrael, right? Right. See yah."

Athrun dropped his files on his desk, slumping on his office chair, slightly turning it to the view of a sun-setting sky. The amber color rays hit part of his face, coloring him in tiny warmth.

He let out a long sigh closing his tired eyes.

* * *

"Hey girl, got any plans tonight?"

Cagalli jumped when the auburn haired girl poked her on her side. "S-sorry?" Her reverie waned with the lighthearted jab.

"Got any plans?" she repeated. "Is Stella working you too hard? You know _daughters_ of owners like this restaurant who become Hostesses could be a real hard pain in the butt, but Stella—"

"Eh?" Cagalli snapped her head up. "No, no."

Miri smile curved upwards with a lightly amused look on her face. "_No_, you got no plans tonight? Or _no_, Stella isn't working you too hard?"

A small smile appeared on Cagalli's face, with a chuckled, she replied. "No, Stella isn't working me too hard. And…I'm sorry, I got plans."

The auburn haired woman patted her on the back. "It's okay. I understand. Got a boyfriend, right?"

"Boyfriend?" Cagalli's cheek flushed.

Well, she guessed Athrun and her are an item. They did spend time a lot with each other outside and inside the bedroom. Slowly she nodded. "Yes…"

The woman beside her sighed in dismal. "Lucky. At least you got someone waiting for you." She played with the broom in her hands. "No man for me unfortunately."

_Speaking of…Athrun, his friend—_ "Really? What about that guy?" she asked with a curious voice before she could stop herself.

Miriallia looked at the blonde with an arched brow. "Which guy?"

_Oh, shoot. _Cagalli forgot his name. "The blond in the morning—"

"Elsman!?"

Cagalli grinned. "Yah, him."

Her co-worker flushed. "Oh god, no!" she covered her head and bemoaned. For at least a second she stopped thinking about him! But now, he's back in her mind again!

Cagalli looked puzzled. "Well, you're looking for one, and he's too—"

Miri stopped her putting a hand in front of the blonde. "Cagalli, sweetheart, as much as I love talking to you, I'm not really in a mood talking about _him_ right now." She looked over her shoulder seeing Mr. La Fllaga coming out of the kitchen. "We need to get back to work."

If she isn't busying herself, she'll go insane with thoughts of him.

_Damn playboy, you flamboyant jerk._

Miriallia tripped couple of times as she left the blonde clueless in thought bumping into tables and other waitresses apologizing seconds later.

"Okay…" Cagalli blinked and shrugged going back to work.

* * *

"Dude, we need to get out of here!"

"Why?" Athrun queried.

"The man's nuts!" Dearka pointed at the client that went to the washroom a couple of minutes ago.

"That's no excuse."

"Hey, did you hear what he said about some of the plans?"

"Yes, but with good reasons."

Dearka groaned. "Why are you making this hard?"

"I'm not. Now stop whining."

"You suck. Next round you drink everything he gives at us." Dearka hiccupped splashing himself with cold water from a glass cup.

Athrun rolled his eyes and unintentionally caught the time on his watch.

_7:32 PM_

Cagalli…

_She must have gone home already._

* * *

It was thirty minutes before midnight and Athrun still hadn't come back home. "Where did he go?" Cagalli asked herself as she looked at the clock for the umpteenth time. She started pacing around in her negligee.

"Is he really that mad at me?"

She turned to the door when she heard struggles with the doorknob. Someone was fiddling with keys. Cagalli looked at the peephole to find Athrun with tousled hair and a flushed face. Quickly she unlocked the door to have unexpectedly Athrun fall on her. She steadied him as best as she could. Boy, was he heavy!

Cagalli peered at his flushed face. It was all warm and kind of feverish to the touch. She knew the smell of his breath as he sighed. It was alcohol. She could tell, Daddy smell like that too when he drank in his study.

Athrun was drunk.

Did he drink himself drunk? …But w-why?

"Ath—"

"Sshh, don't ask." He steadied himself and walked to his room stumbling along the way.

"Athrun!" She rushed to his side when he fell.

With droopy eyes he looked at her. "Wha-at?"

"I—" she shut her mouth. "Let's get you to bed…"

He nodded slowly.

They halted when the doorbell rang several times. Cagalli turn her head over her shoulder.

"Who could it be at this hour?"

* * *

Miriallia sighed and took another sip of her beer looking at nothing special. Her thoughts all occupied on how stupid and pointless her life was. She was a waitress for God's Sake! And she had a Masters in Arts! Plus No boyfriend! And her apartment sucked with a leaking roof! She sighted deeply again.

At least she had one night of amazing yet regrettable thoughts. Damn he clouded her mind.

A voice behind her captured her wandering attention. "Mind if I take this seat?"

"No—" Her eyes widen. "Dearka!" the name just causally rolled out of her tongue like it was burned in.

The guy grinned and took the spot next to her. "I see that you still remember my name."

She glared at him for making her think unconsciously about their night together.

Miri punched him on the shoulder when he tried guessing her name. A playful smirk rose in the corner of his mouth.

"Miriallia, of course."

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 15.

_**"What does it look like? I'm your manservant…"**__ (Chapter 4, SD)_

**A/n: **Hmmm…I'm very disappointed with this chapter… I guess I didn't take too much time as I did with others. Too tired with work and studies, gotta hit the sack.

Oh, btw: for those who were wondering why Mwu is suddenly the boss when Stella in the hostess is 'cause: _Stella's the daughter of Mwu. _And yes, Canard Pars is gay. And who could that be at the door?

I'm happy that DxM part is running along. And I'm sorry for making it so plain and obvious with the _'One-night-stand'_. Nothing sprang to my mind but that. -Shrugs- It'll do.

Also, sorry it sounds like other authors' story theme. I'm trying my best to make it unique. Hey, at least it's talking about DxM. It's just a side-story about them. Main focus is AxC.

**Questions are answered so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	16. No Decent Night Sleep

**Living With A Sneaky Devil**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise or any of the GS/D characters.

* * *

—**Sneaky Devil: 16. No Decent Night Sleep—**

Cagalli steadied him on the couch armrest, settling him down. She peered at his drunken state. The heavy blush that feathered across his face made Cagalli smile inwardly. When was a time when this man below her looked like a callow schoolboy?

Cagalli snorted. Hardly ever. Nothing could destroy Athrun's cool demeanor. Well, except if you include the men she met since she moved in and the ones who tried to hit on her. Cagalli winced.

Athrun could get pretty jealous. And add to that, what happen today with Canard, she bet her whole hard-earn-cash he was pretty upset. Though she'd a hard time reading his reaction. First he looked cold and upset, next he whispered softly in her ear, and now — Cagalli gazed at Athrun fast asleep — she couldn't tell if he was still livid or not. Drunk or not.

It wasn't like she wanted to grab Canard intimately against her. They were just running around and it happened that he caught them at the wrong moment. He misinterpreted their position. Canard and her were childhood friends and Canard's interest is of the same gender —

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

Cagalli jumped, looking up startled, her gaze drawing to the entrance door. Oh, right, the person waiting at the door. Shoot, she got distracted. Getting up from the sofa she slowly walked to the door and looked through the peephole once again.

It was a woman with heavy crimson locks.

Cagalli arched a curious brow. This woman… she didn't know her. Never seen her in apartment before.

The woman pressed the bell with her index finger again a bit more impatiently. Cagalli's eyebrow twitched with mild irritation. She guessed the redhead didn't give a darn if she was disturbing others in the building that was trying to get at least a decent sleep. It was way past midnight now, Cagalli looked over her shoulder to read the time on the clock.

Only partygoers gyrating the busy nightclubs and streets were still awake.

Athrun groaned at the irritating amount of noise the buzzer was producing. His head was throbbing in exuberant pain. "Open the door, Cagalli! C'mon, just open it! Friggin'—" It wasn't as smooth as he wanted to be. But with all the alcohol he in took and the commotion the other person on the other side was making, Athrun felt like his head was about to crack open.

"Wha—" Shock register in her mind. She knew that he didn't mean to use that demanding irritated tone on her, but she couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. She'd never seen him drunk before, and being aware that he was right now made her a bit uneasy. Cagalli let the thought of his tone aside.

_At this kind of hour, I wonder what she needs. I have never seen her before in my life. She couldn't be a neighbor in this floor. She…might be a family member of Athrun. Yah, that's probably right. Though, he never said anything about having siblings—but then I never ask him nor did he say… _She thought unlocking the locks in a quick manner, twisting the doorknob to meet dark blue eyes behind pink oversized _Gucci _shades, she asked politely pushing aside her curiosity. "May I hel—" But she was cut short.

"Where's _my_ husband, you _slut_?"

The menacing glare she got from the redhead made Cagalli blinked.

Shock registered.

For the first time in her life, this was the first someone called her _a slut_. She heard it way too many times from the TV dramas she watched to recognize it. She wasn't a slut. A slut was a woman who slept with several guys promiscuously and Cagalli was definitely not one of them. Athrun was her first. And she loves him so much; she didn't even dare to think of another man, aside from TV drama hotties.

Cagalli could feel her heart immediately stop. A word rang in her head making her puzzle.

Wait—did she say H-Husband? Athrun…?

"Hus-Husband—W-wha—Excuse me?"

"Don't play with me, you whore, where's my husband!?" the woman crossed her arms her eyes piercing with foul fury. She tried peering inside the flat but a tall manly figure she instantly recognized appeared blocking her view. The woman wasn't very surprised. She narrowed her eyes on him.

"M-Meyrin!" Athrun's eyes lingered at the intruder until something clicked in. His mind pinched open at the recollection of the person in front of him.

"That's right, honey. Remember me?"

Oh, he remembered all right. His eyebrows furrowed.

Cagalli's heart sank as she looked at the person she hoped to prove the woman's lie false. She said in a low choked voice, "Ath-Athrun?"

…_Tell me it's not true…_

…_Tell me it's all a bad dream…_

…_That I'll wake up with you beside me…_

_And have you tickle me with kisses…_

Cagalli could see that he swallowed a drunken gulp down his throat. He blinked a couple of times, he felt like the whole room was rotating. "Meyrin, what—what are you doing he--here?" He had a hard time forming the sentence as memories rushed into his mind with full force. He could feel a migraine coming.

The woman looked from Cagalli to him. "What do you think?" She looked at Cagalli with a superior aurora lifting her chin up, "I came back to take you home, _darling_." She purred the last word.

Cagalli was speechless. She was between a man who according to this _woman _said to be her husband and a woman who she _thought_ was Athrun's sister.

The word '_wife_' and _'husband'_ kept running through her head.

Meyrin pushed the blonde aside, shoulders bumping into each other, walking towards her husband inspecting his worn-out appearance. She brushed his unshaven look, the newly five o'clock shadow pricked under her fingertips with irritation. "Miss me?" she asked, her voice sultry. She pecked him on the lips leaving a dark rouge lipstick mark.

Athrun looked at the woman in his arms startled. He was confused and flushed with confusion. "I—" before he got another word out, he heard a thud. His roommate hit her naked heel against the wall. He turned his vision to the stricken blonde. "Caga—"

"I ca-can't—believe you!" she stuttered, her voice clipped. "You-you're…married—"

Too speechless for words, Cagalli turned and ran out of the apartment.

Meyrin dodged her pressing herself more to her husband. She snickered at the dramatic scene and turned to her husband. "Well, she made it easy. Wouldn't you say that, sweetie?"

Athrun's mind throbbed.

* * *

Cagalli knew something ripped inside her when she saw that woman pressed her lips against Athrun's mouth.

Her head snapped upwards staring at the flight of stairs she ran down from, her chest heaving heavily from the long descent. She had no idea where she was going to, with no place to stay for the night, she wouldn't let herself walk back to the apartment and brush everything away for the night like nothing ever happen. The confusion, the guilt started to sip in and the betrayal soon followed after. Cagalli bit the inside of her cheek, wiping off the fallen tears, promising herself not to break into tears again. She shuddered.

She shouldn't have called him all those sweet puppy names.

She shouldn't have shared his bed when she knew it was a bad idea in the first place. Her curiosity had to win, stubborn thing. And it did. It made her bite her cheek harder.

She…shouldn't have made him comfy in her heart. She shouldn't have let him dig so far deep. So far that she wouldn't let him go. Her heart felt heavy, like it was about to explode in agonizing pangs.

Worst of all, she shouldn't have been so stubborn to move in with a man who in the first look looked like someone who broke hearts for a living! That miserable jerk had a wife!

…But he couldn't have… Ath-Athrun said she was his _only_ one. And…and, _she_ believed him. All of it. All the lies.

Still too stunned and shock by everything, Cagalli pushed open the exit door and ran like she never ran before, barefoot and negligee-clad. Tears streamed down her face as her heart pounded with heaviness. The disgusting fact sipped in her tired and livid thoughts.

He's…married…

_Athrun…h-he's married…_

She stared at the door she stood in front of. After a few knocks the owner opened the door with a tired yawn. He rubbed his eyes. "Who in the hell at this ungodly hour—" His eyes snapped open when he saw who it was. "Hey— The blonde chick from the elevator— Ca-Cagalli, am I right?"

The blonde nodded her eyes shifted to the floor. His raven hair remined her of Athrun's at night. She bit her lip, holding back choked tears.

Shinn's tired eyes peered down at her almost revealing nightgown.

Before he could utter a dumb sex joke, the blonde jumped on him.

"Wow, there girl!" He was taken aback. She was squeezing the life out of him! He tried soothing her out of her hold but it made her sob harder. He wasn't so familiar with her, so why did she come to him in the middle of the night? He could swear on his deathbed knew he gave her his address as a joke and only meant as a joke—well, till her pretty _boyfriend_ gave him a big bruiser. Boy, did he have trouble explain it to his girl; she kept thinking he'd gotten into a fight, again. Anyhow, to his surprise, he didn't know that—he looked over his shoulder to the blonde— _Hello-Kitty_ would come over all of the sudden.

"Shinn?" A woman wearing a big black t-shirt that was clearly _his_ underneath a big blue robe came out of the master bedroom with a long exhausted yawn. "Why aren't you coming back to bed—" She stopped short when she saw whom he was hugging. The sleepiness running out of her system. She narrowed her brows squinting in the dark light. It was…one of the waitresses. Her coworker.

"C-Cagalli…?" Stella looked at her boyfriend with instant askance at their embrace.

"Stel—" Shinn noticed how Stella was looking at him. It wasn't the first time. "What—I-I didn't do anything!! She came onto me!" If Stel was trying to put two and two together between he and the blonde, his girlfriend was so wrong! He assured her, trying to pry off the sobbing blonde.

"Then why is she crying!?"

"How would I know!?" He wanted to know as well the reason of her sudden appearance! He seriously was joking about the invitation to his apartment!

Stella calmed down. "What's wrong with her then?" she asked the question in a soft voice.

Shinn shrugged and sighed. "Beats me. She latched onto me before she told me anything."

Stella walked to the blonde and brushed some strand of soaked hair off her face. "Cagalli?"

The blonde looked up to see her supervisor. She was a bit startled. "Stella?"

Stella nodded. Looking at her attire as her boyfriend did, she soothed the blonde with an entry to the apartment. "Why don't you come in? I'll make you some coffee." She took off the robe she was wearing and placed it over the younger blonde.

Nodding slowly Cagalli accepted the warm robe and walked in.

* * *

The strong rich perfume that she wore made him lightheaded; it didn't go with her well, recollection of broken memories kept flashing through his mind. His heart twisted once again.

"Well, did you miss me, _lover_?" Meyrin whispered the words closely to Athrun's ears. Her warm breath melted nothing but turned ice when it touched his skin. Her voice is the epitome of annoyance to him. Others would say otherwise. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

His cloudy mind tried to register everything that happened a few minutes ago. Cagalli left. Meyrin came back. He was now sitting in the same damn circle he swore to never come back again to. But he did. He did this to himself, again. And he dragged the only person he realized was his true one. And the only one. She was naïve and tender. And he…he— Athrun rubbed the migraine rushing to his head. With the drinks he drank it was hard to push off the striking pain that wouldn't elude him.

He turned to his so-called _wife_. His jaw went taut at the sight of her. "What are you doing here?" he asked pushing her off him at an arm distance.

"Well, I guess you weren't obviously listening." She sounded pissed. "I guess that happens when you invite certain whores—"

Athrun's eyebrows furrowed, he gripped her shoulders, his nails digging deep. "Don't you dare," he growled. If he could change what he done before, Cagalli wouldn't have run away like she did. If he could, he would. And if God knows where she's now, he hoped she was safe. He would loathe himself forever if she weren't.

He wanted to so badly run after her, but he knew if he did, that there was no point. Cagalli wouldn't listen even if he tried. Her thoughts would be to scattered and heart shattered. Also, he didn't know where to look. She was probably not at her brothers' and couldn't be at her best friends', Lacus'. She was engaged and probably is living with Cagalli's brother.

Athrun frowned.

She could be at…Canards'.

"Well, isn't that sweet, my husband trying to defend his mistress instead of wrapping his cold insensitive likeness around his wife."

He hissed and snapped. "Don't you dare call yourself my wife! You're the one who cheated on me!" The excruciating migraine came back in full force. He forced his eyes shut at the image still burn at the back of his mind, his wife fucking the bellman in their Honeymoon suite. Did she realize how many nights he wasn't able to sleep at the thought of her adultery?

"What do you really want, Meyrin?" He was sick and tired of her hollow apologies. If she wanted to know the reason why he moved from the apartment they shared, she should damn well know the reason! "Why did you come here for, you conniving—" He stopped himself.

She sounded hurt if she even tried with her acting skills. What an actress. She would surely win an Oscar. "Why, you, of course!" She didn't even deny him of the mere act! "Yes, Athrun," she came closer, "say it, go ahead, call me a bitch. It's what I deserve to be your wife again—"

He glared at her and her acts.

"Hey, can you keep it down?" a tenant from the end of the hall called out.

Athrun turned to the neighbour dressed in sleeping wear. Before he could say anything, Meyrin beat him to it. Her soft cheery voice got the man to leave the case. It's the fakeness of her voice that tickled his thread-like patience. No matter what she did, he would not fall for it. She was an imitation of every man's dream but in his, she wasn't, anymore. "You don't deserve anything. Not even the forgiveness from me. You brought this on yourself!"

He rubbed his throbbing temple. "Don't you realize what you've done?" He added, the glare from his eyes piercing into hers, with anger.

Meyrin bit her lips and spoke. "Don't you?" She unlaced her dark fur coat opened, wide enough for him to see.

Athrun straighten his posture at her next words.

* * *

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Cagalli received the coffee mug from Shinn and took a long sip. Her thoughts were still jumbled. She dried off all her tears with the tissue Stella offered her but that didn't mean that her heart wasn't shattered into pieces.

"Do you want to talk about it? I bet it was that no-good boyfriend of yours that made you cry like this." Shinn said sitting down beside Stella, who sat next to Cagalli on a three-seat couch.

Cagalli lips quivered as he hit the bullseye. She bit them to stop the tears from coming out.

"Shinn!" Stella hit him on the arm at his insensitiveness. They both guessed he hit the spot when Cagalli's form quivered.

"Ow! What? I thought she wanted to share—"

"I can't believe Athrun did this to me." Cagalli spoke not even conscious that the couples were talking. Cagalli stared into the mug, her eyes not leaving the warm dark liquid that really resembled Athrun's dark navy locks at night. "I thought he love me. He was always conscious of me." Her voice broke. "But I never thought he—that I, I, was the one he cheated with." She looked up at the couple. "He's married."

"I let him lure me in his trap without even noticing it." Cagalli sniffled.

"Oh, Cagalli." Stella brought her near her as she sat back into her seat, letting her talk on her shoulder.

"Why am I so stupid? How could I not see?"

"You're not." Shinn spoke surprising both women. "It's him. He's the one who mess up with this great girl I see." He patted her shoulder. "If he can't see what a great wonderful girl you are then he doesn't deserve you. There's tones of others who would kill to have a wonderful girl like you."

His words touched her; almost made her choke back her words. "Thank you, Shinn." Cagalli managed a smile holding back tears.

Stella nudged her boyfriend. "Hey, finally you said the right words."

Shinn grinned at her teasingly. "Learned from the best of course."

Stella blushed and whispered something to her boyfriend, making him laugh with a grin.

Cagalli stared at the couple. For once, she realized what true love really looked like. What Shinn and Stella had was something irreplaceable. She looked down at the coffee mug. If she could just change everything and start over again, maybe Athrun wouldn't lie to her and would want her like Shinn wanted Stella.

Cagalli bit her lips.

_Stop dreaming Cagalli_, she told herself getting up. _If Athrun loves you, he wouldn't have lie to you all along. Just move on._ Her heart twisted at the last words.

"I think I should go." Cagalli spoke up placing the mug on the coffee table in front of her. "I'm really sorry for disrupting your sleep; it's really late. I didn't mean to bring my problems here."

"No, no, Cagalli, you can stay. It's really fine."

"You can sleep in the spare room."

"No, it's ok. You guys have been really nice to me." She walked to the door. "I should really thank you. Eh, but, I got nothing on me." She looked down at herself, remembered what she was wearing and blushed at the double meaning.

"You can borrow some of my stuff if you like." Stella offered. "I got spare."

Feeling a little guilty, Cagalli nodded with a thank you.

* * *

Wearing Shinn's white blazer with Stella's light pink sweater and nearly-tight blue jeans under her negligee made her warm and welcome but she had to leave. She didn't want to be a burden like she was to Kira and Lacus and especially to, Athrun.

They let her make a quick call.

"Are you sure, you have a place to stay for the while?" Stella asked worried.

Cagalli took thought on that for the whole while in the night. She cried most of the part. Not in the outside but deep inside.

Slowly she said, "Yah," she turned to the shorter blonde, "thanks for everything."

"No problem," Stella rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey, when you need something, just call us. We here for you." Shinn pinched her cheek lightly.

Nodding with a light blush, Cagalli hugged them both before leaving.

She slowly walked down the stairs to the open gate, pushed it aside and crossed the street carefully. She didn't want to dirty Stella's red and white polka dot flats. They certainly looked brand new and never worn. They must have cost a lot if she's surely not wearing them.

Cagalli shivered as she felt a slight breeze pass through her. She wrapped the blazer tighter around her.

She heard a shout from behind her. Cagalli slight turned around to see a forest green convertible with its leather rooftop on. She instantly recognized the driver. He was calling out to her.

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 16.

**Author's Note:** _**TGND **_**&**_** CD**_** is currently on hiatus. My humble apology. I'll try to finish this fic first then I'll get started on TGND. CD will follow after.**

Don't know why but I'm going through a-hate-Meyrin-Phase. Please bare it with me.

**Note(s): **Meyrin cheating with the bellman on honeymoon suite; idea from TV drama _Wonderfalls._

**Questions are welcome so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	17. Where we go from here

**Living With A Sneaky Devil**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise or any of the GS/D characters.

**Note: **Remember some characters are Out of Character.

* * *

—**Sneaky Devil: 17. Where we go from here—**

"Cagalli! Oi, girl, over here!" The guy in the car was calling out to her. He waved his hand back and forth signaling to her to come over.

A surprised look appeared on Cagalli's features as she ran towards the convertible.

"Canard?" She said breathless. "What are you doing here?"

He flash her a pearly white smile. "Just finished partying. I'm heading home now." His yawn turned into a frown as he noticed her body give a little tremble, probably from the night breeze, he assumed. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Uh, nothing." She looked around to see no one anywhere. "Just taking a walk."

There was a long silence, which her party friend finally broke. "At night." He certainly didn't sound convinced.

"Y-yes. Why? Strange?"

"Yes strange. You never go out in the middle of the night. If I remember well, you never dared yourself to go strolling alone in the dark."

Cagalli bit her lips. He was right about that. Darn. "Well, you're wrong." Her lips quivered. "I've change."

She wasn't going to fool him. Canard knew she was telling a white lie. He could read through her. Something must be wrong. She never looked so fragile and devastated in his days that he befriended her.

He opened the door and stepped out of his car. He gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Okay, what happen?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Boy trouble?"

Ever since he had a tiny yet huge crush on Cagalli's older brother, he just couldn't help but feel overprotective over Cagalli like he was her other brother.

"…Uhh, no." She hesitantly denied.

Canard could see through her words. "…"

Yup. Indeed. She had boy trouble. Like while back at the office, she was quick in changing the subject.

Cagalli fiddle with her fingers unsure if to ask for _refuge_. She winced at that word. Never in her life did she ever have to wonder if she would ever go without a home or food. Hesitantly, she glanced around her at the dark empty street, feeling the same light cold breeze penetrate the layers of clothing to her warm skin. "Do you mind if I stay at your place for a while?"

Canard arched a brow.

"M-my place is getting remodeled." Lame excuse. But that will do. She hoped. She really didn't want to explain further with her mind all jumbled up.

"Sure." He didn't ask anymore. He knew a couple's relationship was hard to keep. Gay, straight, lesbian, bisexual, experience, inexperience, whichever, still it was hard. Neither of them came easy with instructions. Canard shook his head and brushed his problems aside to looked up at his inexperience friend.

The bags under her eyes made him wonder if really it was a good idea to let her stay in such cruel adult world instead of back home where it was easy, childish, and simple.

Brushing the argument with his mind aside, Canard led Cagalli to the passenger side, closing the door after her. As he sat on his seat, he shifted the gear to 1 and started to move from the spot.

Her belongings weren't the problem right now.

* * *

"Well, this is my humble home." Canard said leading Cagalli in, locking the door behind. His cozy brown bungalow was located a bit far from the city. He loved the view and the quietness, yet he was the party devil when he stepped into nightclubs.

"You can sleep in my room." He suggested.

"Where will you sleep?" Cagalli asked.

Showing her a set of bright teeth, Canard chuckled. "Well, as rich as I am, Cagalli my dear, I never planned of furnishing more than one bedroom. So," he patted the leather sofa. "I'll shack out here."

"Oh, sorry, Canard. I didn't mean to take your room. You've work tomorrow."

"Don't worry, girl, it's all right. It's just Friday. I don't mind."

Before she protested anymore, he led her down the hall to the washroom. "I can see you're tired, why don't you take a shower and head to bed, hm? I'll lend you some clothes."

She hugged him and said her thanks.

She knew she could always count on Canard. Yet telling him about her problems was something she would probably not mention now at the fact that he would act like Kira. He would go a bit foolish and protective on her. And she surely didn't want that. That would create more problems that would probably include her whole family.

Cagalli sighed, closed the bathroom door, and began taking her clothes off.

* * *

"Hey, girl, what's with the long face?"

Cagalli turned around to see her boss, Mr. La Fllaga, talking to her. She tried to turn her frown around but she barely managed to hold it. She didn't get much sleep last night. All her thoughts were about him, alas. Cagalli tried really hard to fall asleep, but it wouldn't come. She ended up staring at the white ceiling for the whole night. "Nothing." She casually replied trying to sound like her cheerful self.

"Hey, was it, the hottie who did this to you?" Miri jabbed in, a big smile on her face. "What did you call him? Mac-McSizzle?"

"McSizzle?" Mwu asked with a question mark and a faint blush on his face. He looked at the auburn haired girl.

"Yah, a guy who came once." Miri supplied nudging Cagalli.

"Dating a customer, I see." Mwu pondered out loud, rubbing his chin. "So, how often does he—Ow—" Mwu looked back to see his daughter had jabbed him on the rib with her elbow. "Stel-Stel, that hurt."

Stella face turned pink at the nickname. "Dad, knock-it-off. You're invading her privacy. And stop calling me Stel-Stel."

"Wh-What? I'm not, sweetie. And Stel-Stel is a fine nickname for my baby girl."

Before they started arguing, Cagalli cut them short. "Stella, can I ask you something?"

"…Sure." She followed her near to the kitchen. "What do you—"

"Did you tell Mirillia?" Cagalli cut her short.

"About what?"

"…" She bit her lips.

Stella blinked and tried to remember what she heard as she passed by. "Are you talking about the McSizzle nickname?"

"Yes."

"I swear to god, I didn't, Cagalli." Stella cringed. "…Probably she overheard, when we were talking days ago. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her or others to find out."

Cagalli shook her head and gave a long tired sigh, waving the topic off with her hand. "…Forget it." She rubbed her temples.

"Did you find a place to stay?"

Cagalli nodded. "Yah. Thanks for last night. I didn't mean to bother you two." As she spoke Cagalli could see tiny black spots appearing everywhere around her view. She shook them off. Her heart panicked for a second.

It was nothing, Cagalli told herself. Probably lack of sleep.

"It's no problem." Stella didn't sense her sudden discomfort as she peered at Cagalli's under eye circles.

She suggested. "Do you want to take some days off?"

"Why?" Cagalli looked at the woman in front of her in alarm. She shook her head again as the discomfort came back again. She really need some sleep. Her whole vision appeared blurrier than before. She could feel herself go light headed.

"It's just that you look so tired, it gets me worried."

Cagalli managed a thin smile. "Don't be. But thanks. I better get back to work." When she started walking again, her knees buckled under her like her bones disappeared all of a sudden.

"Cagalli!" Thankfully Stella caught her just in time, she didn't want a scene. She'd enough of her share.

Cagalli shook her head and looked at the blonde. "I'm fine." She swallowed some saliva; her throat felt parched, and stood up with the help of her friend. "Just felt a bit dizzy for a sec."

"…Now I really think you should take a few days off."

"Pshh, it's nothing. I'm okay. Don't worry." Cagalli patted herself clean. "Well, I gotta get back to work. See yah around."

"Okay."

Stella watched as her friend went back to work. She knew it was none of her business to pry in Cagalli or anyone's business, but she just couldn't help but worry. Ever since her mom passed away and her dad sobering from a ten-year drinking problem, she felt motherly towards anyone around her co-workers and the like. The minute she met Cagalli, she knew that she'd never worked before. Not that she was judging but she could tell by her curious observations and envious stares. Her questions made her smile. Somehow, she felt like an older sister to Cagalli. Stella never had a sibling before, maybe that's why she's feeling all this inside.

"Hey, you okay?" A co-worker nudged her from her thoughts.

"…Sometimes, she worries me." Stella whispered under her breath before setting her eyes away.

* * *

"Tired?" Canard asked from the kitchen.

Cagalli slumped on the leather couch with a loud groan. "…A tad." She said sarcastically, glaring at him through the walls. "Why isn't there a bus stop near your house?"

He nonchalantly walked to her, hands in jean pockets, he replied. "Sorry, sugar pie, but I didn't like the idea of neighbours stopping in front of my peaceful trance when it's only me living in this grand spot." He crooked his head to the side and asked, "Should I've given you a ride?"

"…No." she silently replied. In truth she didn't want him to. On her mile walk to Canard's bungalow, she'd time to think things over. Feelings to reconsider.

She didn't know how long she was lounging on the sofa but it was until Canard tapped her on the leg she shifted to look up tiredly.

"I've a guest tonight. Is that fine with you?"

Nodding without thinking she asked sitting up. "Want me gone for few hours?"

Hearing him chuckle she wasn't sure if it was a _yes_ or a _no_. "No, girl, it's just a business colleague coming over for a discussion."

"Oh." She looked at herself than at him. "I hope your guest doesn't mind me wearing your clothes." She crinkled her nose. "I really look boyish in them."

Canard chuckled. "Don't worry." He stood up to go to his room returning few seconds later. "I got you some girl clothes."

"Oh." She smiled shyly, feeling a little vulnerable. "Thanks."

He acknowledged her thanks with a welcome. "You better get change, he's coming over soon."

"Sure thing."

After the long shower, Cagalli came out wrapped around in a loose towel. She headed to his room to get something until Canard stopped her abruptly. "Wow, there girl."

"Huh?"

"Use the robe. I don't want my colleague to ogle you like a piece of eye candy when you already have so many admirers at home."

_Admirers? Like who? _Making a ridiculous expression of her face, Cagalli turned back and accepted the robe he got for her. "Sorry."

_It was out of the habit._

* * *

After trying for a long time to brush her wet locks into a ponytail, she finally gave up. Her medium-short hair wasn't doing much for her. She took a second to look at herself and nodded at Canard's choice of clothing. The low-rise jean capris fitted her nicely as well as the black drop shoulder blouse. She didn't wear a bra since she klutzily dropped it on the puddle of water she created beside the tub. And since she didn't have a spare she'd to go without it. Luckily her top was black; she hoped no one could notice her state of undress.

She slipped on her thin thong black sandals and turned the doorknob, unlocking it to walk out of the washroom. She halted dead stop at the big white board her face almost made contact with. She peeked a look to see it was filled with business strategies and such.

"Canard?" She called out.

"Yeah?" He called from the entrance.

She could hear him talking to a man.

_Probably the guest he was talking about._

"Nothing, never mind." Not wanting to interrupt his chat, she walked into his room. Setting her soiled clothing in the shopping bag her new clothes came from, Cagalli grimaced at her filth. She will ask him where his washing machine was after tonight. She hated the fact that she'd to burden him furthermore with her necessities. And thinking about 'doing laundry' reminded her how hopeless she was when she started living in the city. She thought the laundering machine was a TV! The laughter she got from…Athrun. Cagalli's smile slowly fell at her stupidity reminder.

"Sugar Pie?"

"In here." Standing up, she walked out of the room to stop in her tracks at the doorway when she met familiar emerald eyes of a man beside her friend. Cagalli's entire regained composition went to the trash. Her skin felt goose bumps rising in each and every pore of her body. Her body went rigid.

"Athrun, you do remember this lovely lady in my office the other day, right? This is Cagalli." Canard said making introductions. "Cagalli, Athrun."

"Of course." His business personality untouched, always cool, calm, and collected. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cagalli." Cagalli was thankful that Athrun made the first move, knowing that she wouldn't. He shook her hand firmly, but she didn't even comply. The warmth from his hand made her flinch. She took notice that her hands went cold to the touch.

Meeting him again was like setting a snake in front of a mouse, her being the mouse. Unable to leave, trapped, the mouse tries to run away, only to run in circles. Wherever it went, the snake taunted it with its sharp diamond eyes, waiting for the moment the mouse would tired, then it would make its conquest.

"Likewise..." Her hand fell limp against her side as he let go. She didn't dare herself to look at him straight in the eye, not knowing if she could hold back unwanted tears damning to come out. How could he act like nothing happened to them? His current expression gave nothing away.

"I've a tight schedule, can we get started now?" His voice sounded voided of emotion.

"Sure," Canard showed him to the living room they passed by, leaving Cagalli to her own device.

She watched as Athrun set his suitcase on the empty polished coffee table, opened it to take out some neatly stacked files, his laptop turned on, and neat glasses popped on the bridge of his nose, Canard beside him ready to go with his own materials.

Her lips quivered as memories of their usual late night coffee, sex, and documents rushed back to her. She slowly reentered Canard's room to close the door behind her. She fell on the carpet ground with a silent thud. Unwanted tears started once again. She knew her unknowing hatred for this. Little tears are not for strong people (she wanted to be one). But she couldn't help it.

Her sobs gradually grew but she silent them with her hands and whatever she could at her reach.

She just couldn't help it.

* * *

Rays of faint light made its last tries pass the closed long curtains before going away as night fell. Garden lights hit the windowpane creating a faux glow on the curtains. A cool breeze made its way to the tired sleeping body.

Cagalli flinched at the cool unwanted air, tiny goose bumps rising on their wake. Cagalli stirred herself awake, a bit dazed and confused. She rubbed her eyes, opening them, knowing they were puffy and bloodshot red from all the crying that she fell to sleep. She blinked a couple of times to see what time it was and how long she stayed locked up in her own misery.

It read _9:43 P.M._ on the electrical clock beside the bed on a nightstand. Three hours have passed since Athrun came over.

She unenergetically got up and walked to the abused tissue box on the other nightstand. She blew her nose clean before discarding it with several others that were thrown on the ground hours before. She looked at the clothes that joined them; they were the soiled ones from the bag she put in after her shower. Cagalli remember tripping over them accidentally, spilling them over the floor. Planning to clean them up later, she walked out of the room to still hear the two men still chatting. She had no plan in showing her face to either of them.

Her throat felt parched from all the fluid she wasted on the tissues. She walked to the kitchen, the big boards covering her entrance. She walked to the fridge, scanning what Canard had in store. She frowned and closed the door. She was hoping to see juice or something mild-sweet to quench her thirst, but all he'd was beer and something that was called _Redbull_. She didn't know what that was.

When she heard steps from behind her, she called out. "Canard? Hey, do you have—" She turned to bump into a hard chest. "Sorry Canard, I—" She looked up to see she was calling the wrong person.

"He's out." Athrun explained, his voice cold.

Cagalli looked out of the room to find no Canard. He wasn't lying. "..." When she felt his eyes smothering over hers, she felt like she was shrinking. A pain struck her heart and the agonizing throbbing started again. Cagalli looked down with a nod. She didn't want to see him or even look at him. She didn't dare herself to look up anyways. One look and she'll remember things she didn't want to.

Cagalli pushed past him to Canard's room, thinking that she'll wait there until he came back, then Athrun will be gone by then, and then she didn't have to have more problems to think about. Her cowardly-naïve plans halted as Athrun caught her wrist.

She just got a sliver of the door open.

"Cagalli, tell me what are you doing here?!" his voice was harsh.

Even if she was scared she knew herself that she wouldn't back down, she couldn't let him hurt her again. But the pain was too powerful. "None of your business." She tried to loosen his grip but he wouldn't budge. She glared at him with a tiny tear slipping out of her eye. He had a tight grip on her. Not that it was painful, but what was happening that was.

"Are you doing this to get back at me?" he asked, he shook her lightly.

His eyes averted to the small crack of the door just above her head since she was a head shorter than him. He could see there was men's clothes scattered on the floor. He gritted his teeth at the thought of them both. Jealousy burning over him.

Cagalli bit her lip and finally answered ripping her wrist from his grasp. "Yes. Why? Does it bother you?" Before he could say anything she answered for him. "It probably wouldn't, am I right? You probably have plenty of women in your life you wouldn't dare to bother with. Like you didn't bother telling me _anything_ before you _robbed_ me of my innocence." Her stabs were hurtful. "So what does it matter that I'm with Canard!?"

Athrun frowned. Taking her innocence wasn't something he was proud of. He was cocky and restless that time trying to forget his previous mistake yet making another one. But the mistake he did with her felt right, it felt somewhat pure. But somehow he regretted now for tainting her.

"So, living with Canard, sleeping with him, and even if he was lying to me is not a problem. Like your _wife _said, I'm _a slut_." She clamped her lips together. "If you must know, he's my _third_."

_Shinn didn't count, but he didn't need to know that. _She bit them again hopping her body wouldn't shudder with fear, as she's feeling right now. She wanted to cry, run, and hide her face. Not for the embarrassment of saying that, but for the horror of facing him.

It was too late.

What came after her words came an invasion of tongue. Athrun pushed his lips on hers with aggression, jealousy, and dominance. He knew that she was lying. He wouldn't believe it even if she showed him. He was hers and she was his. No one else could have her! Damn it.

He knew he made a mistake, damn it. He was sorry. He really was.

He was.

He'll show her.

He kissed her again and again, his teeth clashing into hers hard. He took her by surprise. Her unresponsive manner made him kiss her harder until she did. Her walls melted slowly in his hands. One of his hands cupped her neck— he didn't want to let her go— while the other went at its own. He wanted to explain everything to make her believe that in his world, she was the only one. He wanted, he wanted to— his other freelance hand, reached her un-bra-breasts, thumbing one of her areolas with his thumb. Like a map in his mind, he knew what brought him to her. He knew how responsive she was.

But like a blow to the stomach, his cheek felt her hand and it stung. He felt his hold on Cagalli disappear. She drenched away. Red streaks appeared on his cheek as shock grew on his face. Cagalli panted heavily, bruised lips, tears falling.

He was stupid to think that he could get her like that.

"Damn it, Athrun! Don't you dare think that just one damn kiss could forgive you for every lie you told!!"

"Cagalli—I'm sorr—"

"Don't you dare touch me!" She pushed him off before closing the door. It slammed on his face.

Before he could call out her name and ask for an apology for his stupid judgment, keys jingle through the front door, the last person he wanted to talk to came in.

* * *

Canard's whistles filled the quiet room as he entered. He looked around to find his colleague on the same spot in the living room since he left to get some supplies. Athrun's hard pondering look made him curious. His eyes fixed on the ground.

"Hey, Athrun, I hope you're hungry— What's wrong with your face?" he asked when he spotted the red angry mark on Athrun's face. It wasn't there before, Canard remembered.

Athrun covered it with his right hand and shook his head, looking up a bit frustrated. "Nothing just leaned on it for too long."

"Oh. Ok." he apologized for the long wait as he set the groceries in the fridge before returning to the living room. "Want ice for that?"

There was no way Cagalli could have slept with him. "…No. I gotta go." Athrun lifted his briefcase. The more he stayed the more he wanted to beat the heck out of his Advisor.

"Hey, what about dinner?"

"Don't want any." He turned to the door, halting when he heard Cagalli's voice emerge.

"Oh—hey, Cags," Canard smiled at the blonde. "What were you doing in there?" He chuckled.

"I'll let you guess," she said coyly grabbing Canard bringing him closer. She pecked him on the corner of his lips, blocking Athrun the real view of it, making it look like they were making out. When they parted, her gaze fell on Athrun with a triumph smile. That will show him that she's not just for his fun and games. She too can be what he is. Hurting him was the only thing that ran in her mind after he churlishly kissed her.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Athrun snapped, glaring at her, closing the door after him hard. His tone rang through her.

"…What's gotten into him?" Canard asked bewildered.

Cagalli bit her lip; ashamed of herself for such a cheap shot. "…I-I don't know…"

Oh, she knew.

What she wanted to prove, she couldn't. She proved nothing. That she is with Canard. Her kiss with Canard was cold, yet friendly. Nothing there.

* * *

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. _Athrun slammed the steering wheel hard with his fist as he droved in a dark deserted highway. _I can't believe she would do this to me after I already tried to— No, I deserved this, I'm the one who did this to her—but at what extend did she'd to hurt me like this— _Athrun shifted gears, pressing the gas pedal hard as he sped pass sleeping grass and empty lands.

There was no way in hell he was going to sleep tonight, so frustrated and angry at himself for making such an ass out of everything. His youth was so…he was jaded. Athrun slammed his hand on the steering wheel again. Damn it. Why did he had to be—

The next few clips where the screeching of tires and the burned smell of heated plastic. Athrun panted hard, his heart thundering in his ears as he steered his car away from an incoming truck. He didn't pay attention much to the road anymore than he should. His mind was filled with absurdities that he created himself.

His breathing slowed down as he lifted his head to watch the moon over him. Asphalt swirled passed his open window. The sweat beating down on his forehead was slowly wiped away.

_Cagalli…_

* * *

Grimacing with distaste, Meyrin sashayed down the hall when she heard the doorknob turning and the sounds of keys fiddling with the lock. She walked to the door to open it to find Athrun pushing her aside to enter. She glared. "Well, _that was gentle of you._"

Athrun arched his brow at her. His vision was obscured.

"Why so late?" The familiar voice asked.

"Cagalli?" He stumbled forward to inspect the woman. She had the same soft skin as Cagalli, the look in her eyes were the same at night… "Cagalli?" he called out again.

A bit flustered, Meyrin tipped his chin and asked, "Does she make you happy like I do, Athrun? Hn?" When he nodded in a crocked way, the woman in front of him glowered. "She doesn't make much of anything out of you, dear Athrun." She slowly lowered her lips on his, nibbling his lower lip. "She's not much of a woman, like I am."

"Cagalli…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Why don't you just let me show you, that," She started on Athrun's shirt buttons, snapping them off one by one. "I'm better than her."

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 17.

**Note: **_This chapter was a bit rushed. Sorry about that (and about mistakes, if you find any, plz tell me, I'll try to fix it). And also about updating really late. (It was supposed to be on the 14__th__-ish. I'd problems you wouldn't imagine to have.) But, hey, better late than never, am I right? Thanks for reading by the way._

_Now, is the suspense killing you?_

**Questions are welcome so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	18. The Ugly Truth

**Living With A Sneaky Devil**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise or any of the GS/D characters.

* * *

—**Sneaky Devil: 18. The Ugly Truth—**

Cagalli winced as she woke up. Her head throbbed unkindly. Last night incidents were too painful to recall. Making Athrun jealous with her not-very-convincing acting made her feel like she belonged in the lowest group of mankind-ever-made, like breadcrumbs. But with what happen and all, for the rest of the night after he left, Cagalli locked herself up in Canard's study room trying to put the blame on him.

Cagalli winced again as she sat up, her whole back hurt. It's not that Canard's chaise lounge wasn't comfy; it was the ungratifying insomnia that consumed her. She kept shifting and moving around the room with a book in hand, trying to focus on a certain piece but spending hours on no end trying to do just that, her cluttered mind wouldn't let her focus. So, she dropped the book somewhere in Canard's desk and laid down on the chaise lounge, hands flailing over one side, legs everywhere, like a dropped corpse. Staring at the ceiling for god knows how long, Cagalli's eyes, too tired to open, she tiredly felt asleep, in a weird manner. And now her aching back hurt. Cagalli grimaced, yet again.

It was good that Canard hadn't bothered her last night after she trapped herself in Canard's small study room. If he had, and with questions on the tip of his tongue, she wouldn't feel like explaining or she might break—her mind was just cluttered, she didn't need another person to be in this mess of hers.

Now thinking back at yesterday when he politely asked her if she would like to join him to dinner that he made. She passed. And now she felt guilty for refusing such a good meal that her tummy growled.

Standing up, frustrated, Cagalli walked towards the door where she would head towards the kitchen and grab something to eat. As she walked pass the chaise lounge, her right foot accidentally knocked something over. Cagalli scanned downwards at the fallen object and gasped. The beer can that was once full was now half drained, into the snowy white carpet of Canard's study room. The oozing liquid colored the carpet pee-yellow against the white.

Cagalli cursed straitening the can up. This was not how she wanted to start off her day! Oh, god. Canard is going to be so mad. Cagalli tried her best to clean up the accident with Kleenex but the stain left its mark. She cursed again. How did this beer can get here?

Cagalli winced at the answer and cursed inwardly. She brought it here. Like she watched on TV, the mature characters always drank beer when they wanted to forget something or for the heck of a celebration. Cagalli shook her head at her error. She took less than a sip before grimacing at the weird taste of it and set it down. Stupidly she noticed, now, that there was an end table behind the chaise lounge. (She could have set the unwanted beer there.) Cagalli gave a long tired exhausted sigh and stood up. She threw the wet and soaked up-with-beer tissues in the trash bin without any effort. She would apologize later to Canard about the floor, and also about her rude refusal.

She walked out of the room to the hallway leading to the kitchen. She caught a glimpse of her friend sitting on a stool playing with his cereal impassively. "Hey, it's not good to play with your food." She said sounding a bit groggier than she was. She cleared her throat, catching her friend's attention.

Canard lifted his head up to greet. "Good morning to you too."

"…Not very _good_, I'll say."

"Is someone cranky today?" Canard grinned.

Cagalli furrowed her brows. "Who me? …I'm not." She said tersely.

Putting his hands up resting his case, he took note on her tone. "Okay." He diverted the topic as he scanned her appearance. "You have bags under your eyes. Didn't sleep well?"

Cagalli touched the area under her eyes. "Uh, yah, well sort of. I slept in your study room. Sorry. I hope you don't mind."

"No problem, hun'." He smiled at her.

She tried to give back the same smile but hers was frail. "I'm going to wash up."

"Wanna go somewhere fun? You're not working today. Me and Athrun finished all the decisions, so I'm free as a bird." He asked trying to cheer her up. She was moody ever since she decided to stay with him. Now he wasn't sure what was troubling her, but he got a hint that yesterday was a bad idea to bring his colleague home for a meeting. Or maybe it was the dinner he made? After Athrun left in such an unknown mad rush, Cagalli refused his home cook meal. There was something fishy there, but he didn't know what. Canard scratched his mind for clues but shrugged it off as Cagalli opened her mouth.

Hearing the name she really didn't want to be call out in front of her made her frown. She answered emotionlessly. "No." She didn't feel very apologetic. She didn't bother turning around. "I've something to do."

"Ok." Canard played with his spoon. "Wanna ride then?"

"No." She closed the door.

* * *

The lack of air, made Athrun cough into hacks. He turned around, his back to the bed below him. He swallowed some saliva and grimaced at the stale taste of alcohol on his tongue. He frowned at the awful migraine rushing to him. Athrun blinked at the recurrence of last night. He remembered he went binge drinking. After the eighth bottle of alcohol, he couldn't remember much. This was the result of it. He lifted his head, turning to his side to face the bright morning sunrays. He winced in pain, calling himself an idiot, and turned to his right. Athrun felt something soft, lumpy, and heavy on the other side of all the rumpled sheets.

Remembering little of last night, Athrun moved closer, tugging on the white pristine sheets of the unknown thing below it. As he tugged it as gently as possible, he started to perspire when his eyes met strands of red hair and then more. The muscle in his jaw went tense, as he pushed off the sheets flying them across the room. His eyes locked in to see the last person he would want to see under the sheets with him. Seeing that himself was all in the nude as the other, he couldn't control his anger as it defused itself. "Son of a Bitch!"

The redhead snuggled deeper into the pillow, answering with not a very surprised voice. "Don't you think it's a bit too early to be swearing, my love?"

"Get up!" When she didn't respond, he grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to do what he commanded. "I said, Get Up!"

"What do you want?" she glared at him, pissed.

"What happen yesterday?" He demanded, his voice almost growling. "Damn it, answer me!"

The redhead tried to free herself from his harsh grip. "What do you think?" she said, "not obvious enough for you?" She glared at him. "You took advantage of me, that's what! Now let go, you're bruising me!"

Athrun blanched. He couldn't remember last night at all. He was sure he wouldn't do that, but he wasn't sure. All he remembered was talking to Cagalli before leaving Canard's house, he drank himself to oblivion, he drove home, and then…

"Yes, you force me. See these marks?" She pointed to her wrist, her neck, and various parts of her body. Athrun followed. "You did this."

His jaw hardened, the unwanted guilt slowly rose like vile in his throat.

"It should be me who should be angry," she turned to look at him. "But I forgive you because we're married, and I'm carrying your child." She rubbed her large tummy. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to take a shower. You better come when I call you."

"…"

As she left, Athrun slumped back on the messy bed below him. Distraught filled his entire face. He raked his hand through his hair in frustration. No, this wasn't what he wanted to do, how the hell did he fall this low? Out of the sudden with his entire problem rushing back to him, Cagalli leaving, saying she was with Canard now, Meyrin coming back, pregnant, the rush of Mey with the bellman made him grab the closes thing in his reach, which was the lamp from the nightstand, throwing it to the wall with a loud hoarse scream.

--

"Ms. Cagalli?" A man in his late fifties called out to her. His gray short hair combed back like usual.

Cagalli looked up to see the super addressing her. She greeted him with a strained cheery smile.

"Didn't see you leave this morning." He asked suspiciously worried.

"Ah, I went for an early run." She lied. As long as she could remember since she left home, she never did runs anymore. She looked behind him at the elevator.

"Oh." The super followed her gaze behind him to the elevator that binged, announcing its arrival.

"Going up?"

Cagalli winced. "Yes. But I forgot my keys." Cagalli said embarrassingly.

"Oh that's all right." He dangled the heavy keys from his jeans. "I got spares."

"Thanks, Mr. Maddon."

"No problem."

The short ride up the floors was filled with short friendly talks and easy laughter. Cagalli didn't want to admit but he reminded her of her grandfather. Caring, friendly, and easygoing. Cagalli would really miss Mr. Maddon after she left for good. She said her thanks when he unlocked the door for her and waved goodbye.

Cagalli's smile dropped into a frown when she turned to face the apartment that she lived for six months, bringing memories to her. She shook her head at her idiocy. She didn't want to remember anything. At all.

She exactly timed her coming when Athrun wouldn't be at home but at work. If she remembered correctly, he never stays on Saturday mornings. Tripping on some stuff on the ground, she winced and kicked a beer can and an empty chip bag out of the way. What a mess. Usually Athrun was the tidy one, but—Cagalli frowned. She wasn't supposed to hold to that trait of his. She didn't care anymore of what he did. _Liar._ She bit her lip. She continued her way to her room in a quick pace. She really didn't care— She wanted to get in, get her stuff and get out. Staying was the last thing in her mind. And seeing him would make it twice as harder…

She stuffed her clothes in a duffel bag. She left out some things that she didn't need or weren't important. As she finished, she hanged the strap over her shoulder, taking Mr. Teddy with her, Cagalli walked out of her room. She took one last glance. To her mistake, the memory of Athrun in her bed those long lazy nights came back to her.

The soft guttural moans of their lovemaking were still fresh in her mind. His lazy touches and scorching kisses lingered in her mind. The way he made her feel, all hot and sweaty, as he plunge…No, no, this wasn't something she wanted to recall. Cagalli swore under her breath. Why was her mind doing these horrible things to her? Didn't she have enough pain already?

Her eyes drifted to her watch. Her packing took longer than expected. She walked quickly out of the room to halt. Cagalli looked down as she stepped on something. It was a piece of clothing. She picked up and eyed the lacy purple bra.

It…it wasn't hers.

"Cagalli?"

Her never-ending questions were answered when Cagalli looked up to find a surprised looking Athrun…in, well, boxers. And nothing else.

Noting that here was her-now-ex _naked_—well, partially— love bites (more like scratches) near his neck (and places she could still see), and an article of clothing that belong to some woman, Cagalli put the pieces together. She wasn't dumb to realize what happens between a woman and a man. Her anger slowly simmered in her veins. "I guess you do get over people quickly, huh?"

"Wh—Caga—" Athrun walk halted as Cagalli slapped his chest with something. He looked down to see a colored bra and looked up in question then he realized what she was talking about. His horrible inhibited night with Meyrin. "It's not what you think—"

"…" She glared at him. It wasn't that she didn't want to believe in him. But the lies he told her…she didn't, she couldn't hear more of it. It was hard enough to find out about his secretive marriage, his betrayal, and this so-called sexual fling of his— Anymore and she might just—

"Let me explain—"

"Is she here still?" Cagalli quietly asked in a cold voice.

Athrun looked away then looked back at her. "No." he answered too quickly.

"_Athrun?" _

Cagalli's train of thoughts halted as so did Athrun's. A female voice echoed from the washroom. "Honey, I want you to help me, now. I can't reach my back." Athrun swore as he forgot that Meyrin was in the washroom still.

Cold ice frost arose from Cagalli's skin giving her goose bumps all over. She couldn't feel herself breathe. The overwhelming feeling of betrayal came over again. Wh-Why did she, she almost believed him, again—

"Not here, huh?" Cagalli bit her lip from quivering. "Great, another shot. Good shot. What a great lie, Athrun." She bobbed her head up and down in understanding. She looked at him in the eye. "I think you just did it. You really know how to get rid of unwanted women."

Athrun swore and tried to explain. "Cagalli—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—Fuck, listen to me—I,"

She ignored him quickening her pace towards the door. She badly wanted to get out. She couldn't last much longer. And she didn't want to cry in front of him, he didn't deserve to see her cry. Never. "I just came back to get my stuff. You can do whatever you want with the rest." She spoke unemotionally opening the door.

"Damn it, why won't you let me explain!?" Athrun pulled her away from the open door. He didn't want her to leave, damn it. He was so focus on Cagalli coming back that he forgot about Meyrin in the bathroom.

"You don't need to! I've heard enough! Now let go!" Cagalli tried to free her wrist from his grasp but he held her tightly. But not enough to bruise her.

"No, not until you hear me out!"

Cagalli's nose flared, drinking up the air that she needed, trying to calm herself down.

"Just listen." Athrun ignored another of Meyrin's calls which became more impatient. His voice lowered to a whisper. "Just listen, please."

"…" There was a pregnant silence between them. Cagalli glared at those emerald eyes.

"Please." He hesitantly yet slowly let go of her wrist. "I got really drunk yesterday. I came home and she was suddenly here—I don't know how she got in—and I thought she was you and—"

"…Why is she exactly _here_?"

"Here?"

"Why did she suddenly drop into our—" Cagalli bit her lip. "Your and my life?" She asked separating any common relation they had between them hoping to see him flinch, if he cared.

Athrun flinched at Cagalli's unspoken wish. That hurt. How could she say _'them'_ so far apart—Athrun replied slowly and hesitantly, "She's…"

Cagalli's eyes diverted to the person walking up behind Athrun. The loose ties on the robe revealed what Cagalli would lastly dare to imagine.

"Pregnant."

"Athrun, why didn't you tell me your little play friend was coming over?" Meyrin's voice startled Athrun, his frown growing deeper. "I could have made something for her. Would _whore cash_ be fine?" Her mocking tone didn't slip an inch from her usual verbal insults.

Cagalli glared at her. "No thanks, I think your husband tipped me way too much the last time. It was just a blow job."

Meyrin frowned.

The distasteful counterattack Cagalli made resulted her to feel somewhat guiltily pleased. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Well, I think I better get going, I got tons of clients to see." She looked at them complacently. "If you know what _I mean_."

"Best of luck on that baby, by the way." She gave them a cheery goodbye, before entering the elevator. As the doors closed, she whispered silently to Athrun, her voice broken.

"I hope you are happy."

* * *

Cagalli wiped her tears with her hands as she crossed the crosswalk, the hand signal flashing brightly white behind a red background warning pedestrians to cross with care due to the possibility of a turning vehicle. She turned to the corner entering an empty telephone booth. She entered a quarter in and picked the handset up to her ear. Who the hell in the world could she call? She wouldn't dare to bother Stellar or Miriallia since they are working right now, Lacus is probably somewhere with her older brother—and she didn't have their cell number anyways—Canard was at home, probably, doing something too—she didn't want to bother him, and in conclusion. She had no one.

She closed her tired eyes and rested her forehead on her bended wrist, feeling the warmth of her blood cruising through her veins. Cagalli slightly open her eyes and caught a man watching her from few feet away. She slowly hanged up the phone and walked out of the stall. She came closer to the man. "Dearka?" she called out.

The man waved. "Hey."

"…Were you following me?"

"Me? Why would I?"

She blinked embarrassed at his puzzled look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of something you didn't do. I'm just crazy today." She looked at the bag he's holding.

"You visited Miri?" She read the printed label.

Nodding Dearka grinned. "She sent me packing with these babies before I could have stolen a few kisses." He looked at the bag she was carrying. "Taking a day off?"

Cagalli sighed tiredly making Dearka eat his stupid question. He heard from Miri and some of the girls that Cagalli refused to take a week off, something relating that she was ill. He shifted his steps and scratched his head, inching closer, he asked, "I know it's not my place to say this, but are you okay? Is Athr—"

"Can you do me a favor?" Cagalli suddenly asked, interrupting Dearka.

"Eh, sure."

"Can you drive me somewhere?" She bit her lips.

Dearka nodded unsurely. "Okay…but where?"

* * *

"Well, aren't you happy that the whore finally left?" Meyrin wrapped her arms around Athrun's naked waist, her hand sliding underneath his boxers. "She couldn't be that great anyways, unlike me—"

He removed her scrawny fingers with a curse. "What do you want? Money? Clothes?" he growled.

Meyrin frowned. "Athrun, I just want my," she rubbed her overgrowing tummy, "baby to have a decent father. And now that the whore is gone, I hope you stay true to me—"

Athrun wanted to rip his head off. "Don't you dare start talking about being true!" He passed her to his room. "You mess with the bellman for God's Sake! In our honeymoon!"

"I did not!"

Athrun shook his head. "Now who's not being Fair?!" he turned his back on her.

"I—what—Athrun, I'm talking to you! Don't you dare walk away from me! Athrun!!" Her voice shriek like a little child.

"…Ah, and I was jealous of that bellboy. What a fool I am." He chuckled ironically.

Meyrin followed her husband until the door slammed on her face. "I can't believe you did that to me!" She said outrageously standing outside the room. "Athrun, open up!" She banged on the door.

Athrun opened the door wearing unzipped-faded jeans, and Meyrin smiled, "You!—"

"How did you get the keys to the apartment?" He interrupted her.

That took her by surprise. "What?"

"The keys, how did you get the keys to the apartment."

She looked at him in askance, showing how outrage she was. "You expect me to tell you after you slammed the door on my face!?"

"Yes," he bend down and kissed her. "And I'm sorry for that. Now tell me,"

"…I got it from the end table over there," she pointed saying the words breathless after their kiss, "your whore put a weird little key chain on it, I removed it."

"Weird key chain?" He looked at her like she grew another head.

"It was a furry and spiky object."

Athrun chuckled putting a white polo shirt on, the door still ajar to his frame. "Didn't know that was her taste."

Meyrin raised her brows surprised that he agreed with her. Maybe he was taking her side now. Meyrin grinned. "Want to see it?"

"You still have it?"

"Well, I wanted to throw it out, but then I thought I could maybe punish it a little. She indeed stole my man."

"You're evil."

Meyrin grinned. "I'll be back."

"Go and get me the keys will yah?"

Meyrin halted and turned around a question on her face. "Why?"

"Just want to see how dumb it looks, like you said, weird."

Nodding, Meyrin went to her bag, grab the object and the keys, and ran back to him. Before he could grab it from her, Meyrin said, "I'll give it to you if you kiss me, right here." She tapped her cheek.

She thought Athrun would bulk, but to her surprise she got what she asked for. He kissed her on the cheek. She giggled and handed over both items.

He lifted it up his eye view. "Ridiculous."

"I know."

"And I never thought you could be that bright." He whispered slowly almost seductively. "Undoubtedly you are not." Seeing through her, the insult he implemented was not recognized.

Meyrin was still in her own trance. "Wh-What?"

Throwing the items behind him, he walked in front of her, pushing her away from the doorframe. "I think I need to get you comfortable." He went to grab her bag.

Meyrin noticed the change of his voice. It wasn't like a second ago. "Comfortable?"

"Yes, my dear." He walked her to the door. He opened it to see Mr. Maddon walking by. "Ah, Mr. Maddon, can you do me a favor and take Ms. Hawke to the lobby"

Meyrin raised her thin eyebrows. "Lobby? Why is he taking me to the lobby? What's going on—"

Athrun quiet her. "Shh. I need to show you something. Can you please wait downstairs?"

"But—I—"

"Don't you dare come in without my permission," he said cutting her off. He nodded his thanks to Mr. Maddon and slammed the door shut. That was a cheap shot—Athrun spitted the awful taste of her—he would do anything to get away from her.

A strained smiled appeared on his face as he walked back to the washroom. He pulled off his t-shirt and turned on the cold water.

* * *

"Wait, this can't be right." Dearka looked at the fresh cut lawn that went acres to the deep forest behind it, and the big huge house that was modern yet antique displayed miles away from where he stopped the car. He took a look over the tall gates that separated him from Adam and Eve's paradise. He turned slowly to the blonde in awe.

"What?"

"This can't be your home."

Cagalli arched her eyebrows at him. "Why can't it be?"

Still in shock, Dearka looked at her, scanning for a lie. There was none. "If this is your home, why are you living with Athrun in that tiny apartment? I mean I know he's my supervisor who earns lots but c'mon—"

Cagalli frowned at the mention of Athrun's name. "I—uh, thanks for the ride, Dearka." She stepped out of the car. "I—"

"Cagalli?"

She turned around to the familiar male voice. "Canard?"

"C-Canard!?" Dearka echoed the name startled. He was more surprise to see his advisor than the huge dog that followed him.

The guy with long dark hippie locks bended his head to see his colleague. "Hey, what's up, Dearka?" He waved.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked not minding Dearka's quietness. "Oh, hey, Link." She greeted the German Shepherd.

"Visiting your mom. Oh, Lacus and Kira have some news. C'mon in." He led her, stopping to turn to the blond in the car. He bended his head, tapping the hood of the car. "Hey Dearka, wanna come in?"

"…Nah, I'm good—"

"C'mon, the more the merrier." Canard grinned opening the door on the driver side. "So, you finished those stats that I need on Monday?"

"Uhh…"

* * *

"Cagalli! What a surprise!" Her mom said standing up from her seat.

The house was exactly the same since she left. Not once, did she come back to pay a visit, maybe it was for the best, she guessed. "Hi mom." Cagalli tried her best to smile when she saw everyone she loved surrounding her, even if it wasn't such a good day for her. Even her nanny was there too. "Hi Myrna." She gave her a hug. God, it was so good to see them again.

"Now, I'm offended. Don't I get a hug too? I thought I would be first."

"Kira!" Cagalli jumped in glee to see her brother walking down the stairs.

"Hey little princess." A woman beside Kira chuckled. "Lacus!"

She waved and hugged. "How's life treating you?" Lacus asked.

Cagalli went still. "I—well,"

"Ah, speaking about living in the city. How's the butler, darling?" Cagalli and Kira's mom asked.

That caught Kira's attention. "What butler?"

"That-the guy—the butler Lacus hired."

Kira looked at his fiancée with a questionable look.

"I didn't hire any butler."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Kira asked.

"There was a guy in Cagalli's and your apartment. You know, the handsome guy with the medium blue hair, nice emerald eyes."

Cagalli's world felt like spinning as each and every secret she kept away from them came out like a whip on her back. It was a horrendous mess.

"Wait, mom, that can't be. Cagalli's living with this brunette named Miri or something."

"Miri?" Dearka spoke out loud. "That's impossible—"

Looking from the stranger introduced as Canard's colleague, Dearka, everyone turned back to Cagalli, who was speechless. Cagalli's chest felt tight. "Cagalli can you explain what's going on—"

"Wait, Kira, that's impossible—" Lacus clutched Kira's arm before he did anything unwise.

"Were you living with a man for 6 months, Cagalli?" Kira continued.

"…" Cagalli bit her lips as her body shook.

"Kira, don't bully her." Canard jabbed.

"I'm not! Cagalli answer me!"

"Leave me alone!" Cagalli covered her face and ran upstairs to her room while passing Canard and Dearka.

"Young master, look what you did!"

"Myrna, I just wanted to help her!"

"Oh, sure, that was helpful." Dearka whispered.

Kira turned to the stranger. He eyed him. "What did you say?"

"W-What? I just said—"

"You know this Miri person don't you?"

Lacus held her fiancé by the arm. "Wait, Kira, don't be so irrational—"

"Hey, Blondie, you better cough it up or else—"

As Kira kept questioning Dearka, who didn't know much, Canard nodded to Cagalli's parents and headed upstairs to Cagalli's room. He knocked twice before entering. He heard uncontrollable sobs. Passing the beautiful shelves stacked with toys and pretty stuff animals, he made his way to the bed where his dearest friend lay face down on a green fuzzy pillow. He touched her shoulder for comfort, brushing some strands of hair out of her face. "Hey, you okay?"

Trying to control her sobs, Cagalli looked up to see Canard. "I should have locked that damn thing." She said in a low threatening voice.

Canard lightly chuckled. "Saying the word 'damn' now, hm?"

Cagalli covered her face with the pillow once again. "What do you want? Did you come here to watch me drown in my misery?"

"No," He turned her over, kissing her forehead. "I just want to comfort a friend."

"…Why does this have to happen to me? I didn't mean to make Kira mad— I just—"

"He's—that's the way your brother is. He's just isn't so familiar with guys close to you."

"You are one."

"Yah, but he trusts me." He brushed off some of the wet strands from her eyes.

The world had to be so harsh with her. Whatever she did or wanted to do, there was always something to stop her. Why? Why, damn it. Couldn't they just let go of her? Let her be?

"…You couldn't just leave me alone, could you?" Cagalli frowned. She got up, and started walking to the washroom to fall on Canard as she lost consciousness.

"Cagalli!"

* * *

"How is she?" Ulen asked.

"The doctor's with her now…"

"Oh, what did that horrible man do to our daughter." Caridad cried on her husband, who just arrived from a business meeting.

"…Athrun wouldn't do that. He wouldn't hurt a woman—" Dearka's eyes met Canard's ones. "You know that, Canard."

"I can't judge his character right now." The dark haired man said quietly.

Everyone's eyes drifted to the family doctor with thick glasses and a Stethoscope hanging around his neck. "How's my daughter?" Ulen asked approaching him first.

"…Mr. Hibiki, there's no easy way to say this. But…"

"But?"

"Cut the suspense, damn it! Tell us!" Kira barked.

"Mr. Hibiki…everyone," the doctor nodded slightly, "Ms. Cagalli's pregnant."

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 18.

**Note: Hmm…I'm not really proud of this chapter, I did somewhat rushed it. I guess the reason is that I just wanted to start the later ones. See any mistakes? Plz write them in your review, thanks. Anyhow, lots of thanks for reading, review if you want. **

**And I want to thank _Shiloah18 _for spotting most of my mistakes! Thanks girl!**

**Questions are welcome so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	19. My Only Regret

**Living With A Sneaky Devil****  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise or any of the GS/D characters.

_

* * *

  
_

—**Sneaky Devil: 19. My Only Regret—**

"H-How—I mean how did _this_ happen!?" Cagalli's brother, Kira, paced back and forth in the spacious living room, his brows furrowed together. His mind thundering with millions of unwanted curious questions and no acceptable conclusion wanted. "How did she get pregnant— How?" He asked again.

Dearka coughed into his fist with a humorous chuckle. "Skipped Sex Ed, huh?" His humorous expression quickly blanched as Cagalli's brother gave him a deathly glare. "Just kidding man," the blond said raising his hands in defense. "C'mon, take a joke."

Not even bothering to listen to the blond, Kira was so enraged of the serious situation his sister was in. "Once I find that guy who impregnated my sister, I swear to God, he's not going to be moving for a while!"

Canard rolled his eyes at Kira's dumb remark. _Doubt he would do such thing_, Canard thought. Knowing that Kira failed to enter any sport related teams during university, he knew that he had no chance against his colleague, Athrun Zala, who looks like he slew dozen of guys and seduce millions of woman with a glance. In conclusion, Kira had no chance against Athrun Zala. Which was a pity comparison since he crushed on Cagalli's older brother ever since they met at the hospital years ago.

Staying up, Canard whispered lightly, addressing everyone in the room "…I…I'm going to check on Cagalli again…just to see if she wants anything."

Getting agreeable head nods from everyone in the room, Canard removed himself from the couch he was sitting on. He walked slowly down the hall, his mind still wobbling, still trying to absorb everything that was happening. And worst, how much she has suffered during those six months, and without telling anyone about it.

How could Athrun be so cruel to corrupt her? She has done nothing wrong to anyone to deserve the outcome of now. _That bastard_—No, no, Canard shook his head, this argument, he had no say in it. It was only between Cagalli and…Athrun Zala.

But…how much worst could this get?

Shaking his head, his eyes caught a person leaning weakly against the wall.

"Cagalli…" Canard called out sotto voce. He ran up to her, catching her when her hand balancing her suddenly slipped off the wall. "What are you doing—"

Cagalli's face was drained of color, her thick nightshift reached to her knees like a little girl that she was no more. She was a woman who in approximately 9 months would become a mother with an infant to take care of…and—

"You shouldn't be up." Canard said gently. "You need your rest."

As he heard steps behind him, Canard looked back to see Kira and Lacus rushing forward as they spotted the person he was holding. "Cagalli, you're up!" Kira looked at Canard curiously then at his paled-looking sister. He brushed her hair away from her eye. "I'm taking you to your room right now—"

Tears slid down her cheek as the words she tried to form were too hard to be audible. Cagalli struggled. "I-I'm pre-pregnant?"

By Kira's sudden frown and the silence of the rest, the respond gloomed over them. Canard frowned deepened. _She was going to find out sooner or later anyways._

A sharp pain shot through Cagalli as her view started getting blurry. The room felt like it was spinning. "But, I can't be—I can't, Kira—" Cagalli almost fell to the ground if Kira hadn't caught her.

The only words Cagalli heard before falling back into deep pitch darkness was Kira's hoarse words: "Get that damn doctor back here! Quick!"

* * *

Falling with a loud thud on his sofa, Athrun sighed longingly and tired. No matter what he did to himself he just couldn't forgive himself for what he did to Cagalli. He shouldn't have lied to her. Damn it. He slammed his fist down on the spot beside him. His mind throbbed.

After trying for so long to finish the documents for Monday morning's presentation in his office, Athrun couldn't, just couldn't concentrate after what has happened. Fiddling with his pen for hours on no end, he saw that sunset once again outside his office window. The orange bright rays of sunlight passing before him, reminding him of what he stupidly lost. And who it reminded him of. _Cagalli._

After staring for so long at that setting sun, Athrun got off his seat. He wanted Cagalli so bad into his arms again, but no doubt with his stupid lies, he, himself would think twice before going back to someone like himself. He dialed Cagalli's work place, pressing the digits like it was implemented in his mind; it rang couple of times before a sweet tone of a pleasant voice of a woman spoke. When he was about to ask if he could speak to Cagalli, he heard a slight familiar voice in the background. Athrun's eyes widen. It was Cagalli's voice. It must be, no doubt about it. And before the other person in the other line could say anything else, Athrun raced out of his office with his briefcase in hand.

_Cagalli, I know you are there. Just stay there, I'm coming. I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please._

As he rushed through the oncoming traffic, he dodged the cars. Curses from angry drivers spilled in the air, but Athrun didn't mind that. He ignored that and kept running to the memorized location. His mind was only focused on one thing. And one thing only. Well, one person to be exact.

_Cagalli._

He entered the café with a rush, pushing a couple aside. Not minding the tap from the upset man, Athrun met a startled blonde. She was shorter than Cagalli with magenta eyes. _She's probably the hostess Cagalli keeps talking about_, Athrun thought looking around, his eyes scanning for the only person he wanted to talk to.

_Cagalli, I know you are here. Where are you?_

The woman in front of him stopped his thoughts as, she greeted with a smile and a set of pearly white teeth. "Sir, can I help you—"

"Where is she?"

"Pardon, who?"

"Cag—"

A brunette gasped quietly behind Stella. "Oh my god, Stel, it's that guy." She pulled on the hostess's sleeve.

"Who—Miri that's rude—" Stella looked back from her friend to the tall guy who stood in front of her. She remembered instantly that it was the same guy who kissed Cagalli in front of the washrooms, and the same guy who made Cagalli cry that night that she cam over to Shinn's apartment. Her brows furrowed as she remembered. She bit her lips and turned to the man. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure who you are talking about."

"I'm looking for Cagalli Hibiki." Athrun cleared his throat. "She works here."

Miriallia looked at Stella, as Stella exchanged looks with her. "She's…not here."

"…That's not possible, I—Where is she then?" Athrun asked.

Stella glared at him. "She took the week off." She continued, "and I can't tell you the reason. It's work policy."

Athrun went silence for a while. His eyes wander around the restaurant, seeing if the blonde was maybe telling him a fib. Sighing he gave up. He knew why Cagalli took this day off and it was his fault to make this day miserable for her. He looked up at the blonde. "So you really don't know where she is."

Stella shrugged. "I don't know, she didn't say much." She coughed into her hand. "Sorry, but I have customers to attend."

Frowning, Athrun shook his head. "No, it's my fault for disrupting you." Turning towards the doors, he pushed it open and walked out in a defeat pace only to be pulled back by someone. Athrun looked back to meet a man with blue eyes.

"Hey, boy, are you looking for Ms. Cagalli Hibiki?"

Nodding, Athrun ignored the slight rudeness of the older man.

"She took the week off."

"That's what the hostess said." Athrun nodded to the blonde greeting new customers.

"No, no, well, Stel-Stel," Mwu looked back at the blonde. "She's very defensive of her friends. Especially close ones."

Nodding along, Athrun didn't care much of that, he need to know where Cagalli was. "Do you know her location where she's staying?"

"Now, I can't help you there." Mwu glanced at the boy. "I'm her boss by the way," he reached out his hand. "Mwu La Fllaga."

Athrun took the hand shaking it. "Athrun Zala."

Mwu nodded for a while then looked at his wrist watch. "Well, I better get back in there. Business isn't going to do itself."

Nodding, Athrun watched the man go back in.

"Oh, and a little question, kid."

"Yes?"

"Have you by any chance eaten here before? I think I've seen you before."

Shaking his head, he lied. "No, sorry, I have not." Athrun turned and walked away.

What was the point in telling the man about his history? Athrun sighed frustrated. The man just wasted his time. He needed to find about Cagalli. He didn't want to discuss his eatery with restaurants.

* * *

Throwing his briefcase hard on the rug floor, Athrun roared frustrated. "DAMN IT!"

His eyes flared as the phone started ringing. He picked the handset up and answered with a tired exhausted voice, "hello?"

"Athrun Zala?" the female voice got his attention. Athrun sat up. "Yes?" the leap of Cagalli's face appeared on his mind. But it quickly diminished as another one took over. And it was the one he didn't want to think about.

The cause of all problems.

"You got some nerves to kick me out, don't you?"

Athrun massaged his throbbing mind. "What do you want, Meyrin?"

"Don't be insensitive, darling." Meyrin's voice drawled. "Say, do you happen to know a Gilbert Durandal?"

That halted Athrun's thoughts. He stared at the phone then placed back the handset to his ear again. "What are you trying to play, witch."

"Witch?" She chuckled.

"Did I say witch? I meant _bitch_."

She huffed. "Well, got any business with him?"

"Meyrin, why bug me when you—"

"Oh, yes, darling Athrun. It seems that your big client is a very good friend of mine."

"A good friend of yours?" Athrun chuckled cynically. "Some guy you fucked to get your way?"

"Now, now, don't be crude with your tongue." Meyrin said innocently quiet. "It's better used in my cunt—"

"Cut the shit, will yah. What's the catch, you cynical bitch?"

"I want you to cancel the divorce papers." Meyrin's voice darkened, looking at the papers on her hand. "No divorce till the child in me comes out."

Athrun huffed. "My ass I would." He glared at the clock. "That child is probably not mine."

"Not very businesslike to backstab me with this shit. I am still your wife. Do we have a deal or not?"

Athrun's brow tickled. _And still you don't claim say of the child. _"Say Good greetings to your old last name." Athrun clicked off and tossed the handset to the sofa. Getting up from where he was sitting, he removed his tie throwing it back to the sofa. He walked to the bathroom.

As he undid his cuffs, he stared at the wall next to the bathroom door and remembered that Saturday morning he made love to Cagalli against it.

He could still feel her excited warm skin against his. He could still hear her cries as he went slowly against her. The memory of how she bit her lips as he hit the same spot again and again got him to shake his head, throwing himself out of his reverie.

Athrun frowned as he opened the door and stepped in the bathroom. He cursed as sexual memories of him and Cagalli kept rushing to him, reminding him of what he lost. Every single nook and cranny of this apartment reminded him of her.

* * *

_He wanted her back._

He tossed the wet towel and walked to his walk-in closet.

_Not because of her body or his sexual cravings for her._

He pulled on a plain t-shirt and jeans over his boxers.

_It was the reason that she made him the way he was before all this…occurred. _

Walking out, he suddenly stepped on a piece of paper. It crunched below him. Athrun looked down. It probably slipped out of his briefcase when he was packing the documents.

_He had his own faults. He knew that._

He picked it up and glanced at it and frowned. Turning around he walked to his nightstand and picked up his cell. Dialing several digits, Athrun began talking.

* * *

The reason why he didn't file for divorce shortly after witnessing the affair of his new wife and the bellman in their honeymoon suite was the fact that he was so confused and downright shocked.

That night he couldn't stay at the hotel so stayed at a friend's house. Whenever his friend asked what happen, knowing that Athrun was suppose to be in his honeymoon, Athrun shook his head with a barely audible respond. _"I can't believe her. I just can't." _

Athrun met Meyrin in his fourth last semester at Helios University. They instantly clicked after being partnered up for a group assignment. Whatever his doubts of her understanding Quantum Science dissolved as her face lit up every time he mention a new topic about it. She would enjoy explaining every single atom and whatnot till he kissed her to shut up. From little kisses to makeup kisses, Athrun really thought that Meyrin was perfect for him. She was pure, smart, untouched, and kind. And wild. She had a hidden wild streak that he wanted to see more.

He loved every part of her.

After graduating, he surprised her with a proposal. He took her to the plaza at midnight where the main fountain danced for a whole minute. And during that whole minute, Athrun kissed her, after parting with her, he asked her in a breathless question. _"Wanna marry me?"_ The look on her face was priceless.

They both decided that it would be great if their honeymoon would be at Athrun's birthplace, ZAFT city, just nearby.

He never knew what he found out after a day of buying roses, chocolate and Meyrin's favourite movie, _Casa Blanca_, would be the love of his life fucking the bellguy, just after their small wedding reception.

He couldn't stand looking at her anymore. The vile from the pit of his stomach rose in his throat when Meyrin showed up asking for an explanation why he didn't show up in the suite later that night. He couldn't stand looking into her eyes that once he adored. The deep blue of it was, now, nothing but cold heartless mockery of her betrayal.

Athrun did consider annulling the marriage, many times, since he and Meyrin didn't get to consummate it. But every time he passed the courthouse, he swayed from one side to the other in dizziness, unable to take one step inside. He felt violated and cheated of emotion.

He knew that there was no going back with Meyrin's betrayal. He couldn't get himself to speak to anyone about this, except Dearka, who listened quiet intently, or he was rather sleeping with his eyes open. But as seconds, minutes, and hours passed as he spew out all the things Meyrin played with his mind, Athrun finally realized what he had to do.

Athrun spoke to a professional lawyer after three weeks since his marriage mishap. The older man with his professional suit and minty-grey hair suggested he moved on after the annulment. He hadn't heard of Meyrin since then. He screened her calls on his cell every so often that she stopped trying altogether.

Feeling finally, somewhat, freed Athrun decided to move a bit far away from work into a shared-apartment. He knew he could afford a single bachelor pad, but the quietness he endured those three weeks, he decided he wanted a friend. He tried asking Dearka, his college roommate, but somewhat considering that Dearka used to bring random girls home every night in their college and university days, he appalled against it.

After interviewing a dozen strangers, who would be likely to be his new roommate, he finally decided to let a young man around his age to live with him. Yzak Joule was neat and organized. He was single after getting out of a five-month relationship. Working in a mechanical sector in Z.A.F.T. car plant, Yzak was very creative with placing which of his stuff would go where; and as Athrun didn't mind where his stuff would be placed, he let the silver haired guy do his likings.

Little did he know, Athrun soon found out that Yzak had issues. Lots of issues. He would get angry at a quick of a second, turning into a demented kicked dog. And having bad habits of slamming the door in the middle of the night, spitting in the kitchen sink, and worst of all, leaving drain hair everywhere, like in the spot near their toothbrushes, Athrun decided it was time for the guy to go.

Athrun tried to kick him out, even forcing Dearka to make a move on him, but unluckily Yzak responded…too well. (Maybe that was the reason for his five-month breakup.) So, Athrun tried other formats to get the guy to move on, unable to succeed after a month, Athrun decided to move out as soon as the next day.

He found himself calling the only apartment that was available in such a short notice. It turned out it was free for the takings. All of it. Meeting the owner the next day, Athrun signed the papers. And when the moving day came, little did Athrun know, he was moving in with a girly-girl with the words "I'm fresh and giddy" plastered on her forehead. Oh, and he forgot to mention_ 'naïve'._

With the seller off to God-knows-where, Athrun Zala knew he was going to get screwed. Again.

Five months after he got in fairgrounds with the intolerable girl, dating her in some ways, Athrun found out that his annulment to Meyrin wasn't finalized.

**

* * *

  
**

End of Sneaky Devil 19.

**A/N:** I must say, I somewhat—chuckles—mess this story up. But to be honest, I want to move on to a new one I'm trying to develop. As you can see, my writing style changed from the very beginning, totally different. There are about 4 to 5 more chapters till the ending. I hope you still enjoy this story as my writing style progresses.

And I must apologize if the plot of the story changes and time lines are screwed.

Oh, and about_ "All the grammatical mistakes and what-not"_, I'm not even giving a damn about them. There's no way I'm going back and changing them (cuz then I'll go crazy and rewrite the whole story).

**Questions are welcome so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	20. A little last Piece of You

**Living With A Sneaky Devil****  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise or any of the GS/D characters.

_

* * *

  
_

—**Sneaky Devil: 20. A little last Piece of You—**

Stopping short at Cagalli's door, Canard lightly tapped the door. Letting a slow sigh, he opened it as quietly and slowly; He didn't want to wake Cagalli up if she was still resting. After her early fainting, he didn't want her to go into more shock.

His eyes caught ember ones. They were so deplete of joy compare to the ones he once knew. She turned her gaze away from him and stared plainly at her rosy white hands. "You probably think I deserve this, don't you?" she said silently.

"…That I brought this on myself…"

"…Cause I was selfish to—"

Cagalli looked up when she felt Canard's hand placed on her shoulder. She stared into his eyes.

"No," he spoke softly. "You didn't deserve this."

Canard held her close.

As Cagalli closed her eyes and hugged Canard back, a teardrop slid from the corners.

"…I loved him…so much…"

"…Canard…the baby…I…"

Then he shushed her quietly, holding her like she was make out of light porcelain. After few minutes of their embrace, Cagalli felt fast asleep on Canard's shoulder, wet blotches of tears on his shirt.

* * *

"She…She cannot, will not, keep that baby!!" Kira voice rose with vile irritation.

"Kira, you can't say that. It's your sister's decision." His mother, Caridad, frowned.

"She isn't strong enough to raise it herself!" Kira added.

"How do you know she wants to keep it?"

"I'm her brother—"

"So? It doesn't give you the right to make the decision for her."

"Mom." Kira turned to his mother. "I'm trying to help her. She's going to ruin herself…"

Caridad bit her lips and look down with a frown. Silently she said, "It's your sister's decision, not yours."

Kira stood up from where he was sitting outrage. "This is unbelievable!"

Leaving the room, Kira headed outside for air. He couldn't believe no one wants the best for Cagalli! How can no one care for her!? She…was so naïve and still is. She probably has no idea what's going to _change_ in her in the next nine months!

Kira closed his eyes. _Damn it. I knew I shouldn't have let her go to the city by herself. Damn it, its all my fault._

Gripping the balcony railing, his knuckles turning pearly white; he gripped it like it was the man who impregnated his sister. Kira felt a hand on his shoulder. The touch was light and warm. Turning his head to see who it was, he saw Lacus's sincere blue eyes.

"Lacus,"

She coolly and gently shushed him and held his hands between hers. "I know you care for her." Coming close, she laid a kiss on his lips. Parting she said, "but Cagalli has to learn this things on her own, good way or the bad way."

Frowning, Kira's lips went thin. He said nothing. He knew Lacus was right, even himself, he thought of the same thing in the beginning when his sister decided to move to the city. Not that he was tired of being there for Cagalli whenever a tiny problem arises for her. But he, too, wanted her to experience things by herself. Little did he know, that the outcome would come to this damn extreme.

"I blame myself for this."

"Kira…" Lacus frowned.

"It's true, if I had offer something better for her instead of her ridiculous plan, then maybe she wouldn't—" Kira stopped short when he heard Canard's voice behind them. They stopped silenced when they heard hushed murmurs.

"I don't think it's wise to ask me where she is—" Canard said plainly over the phone he held.

"_Fuck, c'mon, Canard. I know she's somewhere with you. I need to talk to her._"

"I don't think you know the gravity of this situation, you—"

Before Canard could add to his words the phone he held to his ear was ripped away. "I think not!" Kira's voice boomed to the speaker. "If you are the guy who did this shit to my sister, I'll kill you, you know that!? Step near her and you are screw! You hear me!?"

"_I suppose you are her older brother, Kira."_

The voice on the other line didn't sit well with Kira. Uncomfortably he nudged that thought away. "You listen well, Cagalli wants nothing to do with you—"

"_Don't patronize her. You can't make her decisions. Where is she?"_

Kira's face flared up. "All right that's it. When I find where you are, you are _Dead Meat_!!"

"_I'm right outside your mansion."_

Kira looked up to Canard, whose eyebrows rose and so did Lacus'. "The _Motherfucker_ is here." Kira threw the phone to Canard who caught it and dashed out of the balcony. Canard looked far beyond the trees and saw a black car park before the gates. He instantly dashed out the same way Kira left, leaving Lacus following.

* * *

"Dude, what are you doing here—" To Dearka's surprise before he decided to leave Cagalli's home, which was humongous, and the fact that the girl was in tremendous trouble, and that he had no business sticking around. He didn't impregnated anyone's daughters, sisters, or friends, he wasn't very acquainted with any of this people, and just because Canard was his superior made his sarcastic manner more so of not staying. Like the words he said to Cagalli's older brother didn't exactly give him any merit badges of being a supportive group, so best he be gone.

He didn't expect Athrun to come, little know that Cagalli lived here, or that she was loaded. Dearka stepped forward to his friend.

Leaning against his car Athrun turned sideways as he recognized that fatuitous voice. "Dearka?" he said surprised.

"Hey, why are you here, man?" Dearka asked. Before the reason hit him, Cagalli's brother's voice roared.

"_How dare you come here! You—_"

"_Kira!" _Lacus called.

From Kira mad dash at the man his steps slowed down as he came closer and closer. The appearance of the man made him halt to a dead stop. "Athrun…?" Kira voiced out. Almost like a dead whisper. Seeing the same startled face plaster on the man in front of him. Kira lost his words.

"…Kira…"

* * *

The clicks of a pair of red scorching kitten heels could be heard a mile long. As the figure stepped closer to the reflective glass building, a package was removed from a black carrier bag.

"_I hate you Athrun Zala…"_

* * *

Kira knew this guy. He knew him well, well enough to call him his fraternal brother. Ten years before he came back home he met Athrun, abroad on a two-year scholarship. The midnight-blue haired man was his roommate's friend. They all studied side-by-side. After that scholarship program ended, they said they will always be in-touch but things got in the way, people matured, some got married, others went on a higher education far away and they lost connection soon after that. But never in Kira's life would he expect to see Athrun Zala in front of him, being the guy who doomed his little sister's life.

"Kira…_Your Cagalli's brother?_"

With gritted teeth, Kira grabbed Athrun's collar and shook him. "What the fuck are _you_ doing _here_!?" The brotherly bond between them gone. "How dare you come here to my home! And even ask for my sister like it's you God given damn rights to!"

"Kira…I want—I need to see your sister…" Athrun said, his voice cool.

"NO-You don't get to see my sister!" Kira shook him again, his voice roaring.

"I just want to talk to her—" His fist contacted Athrun's slightly tanned face, sending the man staggering backwards. Athrun lifted his face to Kira in a collected calm manner. "I need to talk to her."

"Maybe I should beat the fuck out of you for you to understand!" Kira growled his eyebrows furrowed together so much that his face didn't look like his anymore. Before he could lay another hand on Athrun, Canard and Dearka stepped forward, separating them from beating each other—well, it's Kira doing the beating, Athrun was just madly calm.

"Kira don't cause a scene, think of Cagalli. She's going to hear this from the maids."

A silent dark atmosphere surrounded them as Kira quieted down, his gaze on Athrun still no withering.

Dearka helped Athrun up. Finally Athrun's reasons became a frustrated question. "Why is it so _damn_ hard for you guys to let me see _her_!?"

Another silence went around, Athrun looked desperately at the faces who looked away and blanched.

"Do you know why Kira won't let you see her? Do you?" Canard spoke out beating the silence with a deep voice. "Do you have any idea what you have done to her?" Canard frowned deepened.

"…Canard, what are you talking about?"

When no one said anything, Dearka delivered.

"Athrun…she's—Cagalli's pregnant."

* * *

_The idea of not knowing this—to regretting this whole thing that happened to me, maybe it's best that I cherish what he has given me. Indeed, I lov—_Cagalli bit her lips together—_no, I can't—I won't speak of this feelings. It hurts too much. _She touched her belly feeling the warmth coming from beneath, the little being that was growing inside of her. In months it will grow. Her tummy will be big as a watermelon. _I'm scared. _Cagalli hugged her knees together in a fetus sitting position. She tried restraining her tears at bay but all day she'd cried her heart out. She wouldn't know what to call it. She didn't know if she was happy to have this baby. But she knew couldn't destroy it.

_But I'm strong. I-I know I can do this; I will learn. I know I can. With or without him. _Feeling the warm touch on her forehead, Cagalli looked to her side. "Mom." Cagalli's eyes widen. She didn't realize that her mom knocked a few times already. She probably saw the whole scene of her crying. Cagalli blushed.

Caridad gave her daughter a smile that didn't waver. "Whatever you _decide_, I'm here for you." She soothed her. "Everyone, even Kira. We love you Cagalli. Always." Gently, Caridad laid a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"…_Thank you."_ Cagalli hugged her mom.

* * *

End of Sneaky Devil 20.

**A/N: How much is there to say anyways? The end is near.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	21. Like me, we're cut off

**Living With A Sneaky Devil****  
**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D or Sunrise or any of the GS/D characters.

_

* * *

  
_

**MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT (Author's Note): The ugly truth comes here. I'm sorry to say but I guess I have neglected myself and this story (and others) for way too long—To be honest with you, readers, I must confess that I lost all interest in writing this story. All in all, I won't necessarily leave you hanging, I have written the ending. But the bad news is that it's summarized so I'm so sorry that you'd waited this long to see a cliff and no proper ending. I will probably start something new, and it wont be TGND (that might be left on it's on). Carnal Desires might be slightly altered since I haven't written much and I lost the point in the current plot.**

_**Summarized ending:**_ (Continuing after Chapter 20):

Athrun is forced to leave the Hibiki property after causing a ruckus. He knew that fighting his once-friend was no use and still with Kira's unwillingness to let him see Cagalli, Athrun finally left. The hidden pregnancy of Cagalli still fresh in his mind, Athrun doubts that the baby is his, thinking Cagalli might have been seeing Canard behind his back. And after a day of no rest, in the morning at work, Athrun soon finds out that he's being sued by leaking company confidential papers to Gilbert Durandal, a client, and secretly working for one of the company's competitors. Athrun's forced to take a leave of absence from work.

Cagalli decides to keep the baby (if that's not said already) and move to somewhere quiet. She still has no idea that Dearka and the gang spilled the beans about her pregnancy to Athrun or that he came by to see her many times after that (Kira still wouldn't let him in; warning him of restriction orders). As she announces to everyone that she's keeping the baby, she moves to her family lake house with her mom and a couple of maids in hand. She refuses Kira to visit her until he agrees to respect her choices (which likely was not going to happen after he stormed out of the house later after her announcement).

Athrun goes to court with proof of not leaking company files; it was all going well till Meyrin showed up. After several proofs of him committing the obscene crime, Athrun outrage decides to fight her. To his bad luck, the only lawyer who could help him in this mess was the only person who wouldn't let him see Cagalli was Kira Hibiki, Cagalli's brother.

(Kira refused to work for Athrun but knowing it will be a good advantage for his law firm company, he took on the challenge. Little success came over their poor collaboration knowing his animosity towards Athrun was bad, the lost of the case was so close.

Between the four months that Athrun dragged on the court work with little and sometimes no sleep at all, Athrun, in the meanwhile tried to locate Cagalli after he heard from Dearka who was talking to Miri earlier on—(Apparently Shinn's mother knows Cagalli's mother, who told him as a gossip, who told his girlfriend, Stella about Cagalli's identity, who spilled the beans to Miri, who later on told Dearka, who was asking a lot of questions concerning her friendship with Cagalli. It was a huge linking mess.) —that Cagalli moved away from the mansion. With the help of Dearka, he locates Cagalli. But with the hurtful knowledge that she doesn't want to see him, he makes Dearka check on her every so often with Miri and Stella tagging along.

Still with Kira's animosity not subsiding and the pain that he was not to see his ever-growing womb in his sister's belly, Kira finds out from Canard that all the little gifts that her former coworkers came with were actually from Athrun. It was a surprise to see his sister smile again when he finally went and visited her)—He decided to finally dig in the case, for Cagalli's sake, not Athrun's.)

Finding the key solution to the case with the help of Kira, who expose his knowledge of knowing about the presents and Dearka's visits to Athrun, he apologized. And also confides in him about Meyrin's visit to one of the buildings that Kira was making legal meetings in (she dropped off a package).

Athrun soon finds out, after several secret testing, Meyrin's been lying to him all along. The womb in her wasn't real. And He finds out from a lab test that she was infertile. And that Canard's gay.

Athrun comes next early afternoon on the seventh month in the courthouse to find Dearka pulling him out in the middle of the finishing settlements to tell him about Cagalli's emergency. Athrun knew that it wasn't Cagalli's due date yet, so that couldn't be it. He finally finds out that Cagalli accidentally slip from the middle of the staircase. Quickly resolving the case, the company's charges on him are put off; Athrun and Kira run to the hospital.

Cagalli gives premature birth to a baby girl. But after the painful birth to her daughter, the doctors realize that there's a critical blood lost on the baby, Cagalli almost loses her if not without the blood transfusion from the father's blood type. Refusing to see Athrun, who was standing outside the room, she realized all the stuff that happen, all the visits from her friends, and presents, were all by Athrun. Cagalli demanded responses from Dearka, everyone, even Kira. Hearing the ugly truth, Cagalli was silent for a minute, she watched as her daughter heart monitor dropped. Frowning, she gave an _Ok_.

After recovery, Cagalli silently thanked Athrun and told him she would take her daughter with her to Milan, Italy, were Dad's company was primarily stationed, so she wouldn't be an eyesore to him. Rejecting his repetitious apologizes, Cagalli told him her wishes to be alone, just with her daughter.

On the one month she spent in the hospital, she finds out from Kira about Meyrin's awful blackmailing, fake pregnancy, and the final divorce papers, and uninterested she listened about Athrun worsening health. Though, deeply inside, she didn't know how to repair things with him. It hurt, it still does.

The night she was to flight out to Milan with her dad, she's surrounded by all her friends and family. She finds out from her former boss, Mwu La Fllaga that Athrun nightly comes in the café and has the same dessert at the same exact time, pays, then leaves, only to come back the next night. Finding it none of her business, Cagalli suddenly gets a call from an unknown caller telling her in a deep tone that Athrun was going to die. Thinking it was a prank call Cagalli's attention caught a maid scream about a man with dark blue hair on the back lawn with oozing blood with a knife to his chest.

Cagalli's panic caught to her when she dashed out to the garden, Audrey in her hands, to see Athrun's body laying there, a knife to his chest. Hearing Athrun's last words shocked her. The proposal of his true feelings to her made her cry. With her response to his feelings, she agreed to give _them_ a chance, once again, if he nursed himself back to health.

But sooner she saw him raise from the grass pulling out the fake knife off his unwounded chest, smearing off the oozing red dye off his shirt, with a low chuckle, the hand that she's been holding back into a tightening fist met his jaw, hard.

Trying to push him off from crushing their daughter, their lips met. It was almost bittersweet from all the events.

Her friends and family planned Athrun's little murder scene all along, Cagalli figured. She was a bit relieved to have him back. The scent of him reminded her of the things she missed about him.

Four years after they got back together, Athrun and Cagalli celebrated their little girl's fourth birthday in Kira's beach house. Carrying a little boy in her arms and one more in her womb, Cagalli felt overjoyed at the little wonders she and Athrun made. And not regretting the decisions made, as she was young, she felt wonderful to at least have known the horrendous experience might indeed have a beautiful ending.

For Kira and Lacus, they had a little boy of their own, followed by another boy then another one. Sadly to say their hopes of having a girl soon stopped when their brood finally hit five children with twins in tow, and they were all boys, unfortunately. They both love them either way.

Stella and Shinn couldn't conceive after their second miscarriage, so they adopted a little girl from Ethiopia.

Dearka became a father after he repeatedly chased Miriallia for three years straight. He's happily to have finally settle down with a wonderful woman, who sometimes admit of the regret of marrying him when he gets a bit too libidinous. And that's not particularly in the bedroom.

* * *

End of Living With A Sneaky Devil.

**A/N: Actually I must admit, I had fun writing this summarized ending. The note at the beginning was my thoughts when I posted chapter 19.**

**Anyhow, in few days, weeks, or oncoming months, _Carnal Desires_ might be all dressed up (that means changed/altered).**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!! (LOL. 12 days too late. But hey, _better late than never_!)**

**Questions are welcome so feel free to drop by and PM me.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


End file.
